Cursebreaker
by Angerora
Summary: Disguised as Sheik, Zelda must help Link save Hyrule from a false queen who wears her face. As the two grow closer, though, secrets become more difficult to keep... And when truths come to light, it is not just her name that will be revealed: An ancient curse haunts Hyrule, and the scope of their task is far greater than either could have imagined.
1. The Sacred Sword

"And so it was that the Hero of Time, with the help of the princess and the Sages, sealed away the King of Evil and saved all of Hyrule from his wrath."

Bright blue eyes were wide with awe, and the young girl was nearly bouncing with excitement. She'd listened with rapt attention the entire time, completely enthralled by the tale, but now that it was over her mind was overflowing with questions. "So the princess was Sheik the whole time?!"

The old woman huffed, amused that out of everything her charge had clung to that detail. "Yes, Zelda, she became Sheik so that the King of Evil wouldn't take her piece of the Triforce."

"And so that she could help the Hero save everyone!" Zelda leapt from where she sat on the ground and started her best impression of swordplay, before stopping abruptly. She stared out into space for a few moments, little brows furrowed, and then she all but leapt into the woman's lap. "You're a Sheikah! Can you teach me to be just like you, Impa?! Please?"

Impa had both dreaded and hoped for this reaction. It was a dangerous path, if Zelda was to see it through, but the world itself was dangerous and not at all kind to princesses in hiding. She herself was old and would not likely be able to see her charge reclaim her rightful place, and she refused to allow Zelda's fate be at the mercy of a chosen hero. No, her little girl would follow in Sheik's footsteps… "Very well, but know that there is no going back. Once you choose this, you will not be Zelda for a very long time. Understand?" Zelda paused to think, and Impa was proud that the six-year-old didn't immediately agree. The answer, however, was the same in the end.

"Yes."

* * *

Sheik crouched low to examine a hoofprint in the mud. She'd never seen one like it before in person, but it was the wrong shape and size to be a deer. It did, however, match one of the outlines her mentor had drawn for her to memorize: A horse. There were no wild herds in these woods, so it had presumably brought a rider… But why? There was nothing here that would draw in a traveler other than what was mere myth, and no one but the most certain or the most desperate would risk the Falon Woods. Perhaps in the days of the Hero of Twilight, but not anymore. The spirits here were not amiable to outsiders.

Both curious and suspicious, she scaled the nearest tree to track the hoofprints from above. As she followed, it was some relief to realize they weren't headed towards her home but to the deepest part of the forest. That was good, it meant they were probably looking for the Sacred Grove: A wannabe Hero with a little more bravery or foolishness than the rest was not nearly as worrisome as someone looking for Impa. She'd been warned, growing up, that someday people with less than good intent may come looking for the presumed last of the Sheikah, but it seemed that today was not that day.

The sound of frantic hooves beating at the ground and a sword hacking into wood came from ahead, and Sheik stopped to wrap magic around herself before continuing. It was a relatively short-lived spell, but she would appear as a mere shadow until it faded or she willed it away. That done, she continued on until she could see the fight. A man on horseback with sword and shield, fending off a small hoard of puppets. The admittedly creepy spirits were not particularly threatening provided one had a weapon and the ability to use it, but Sheik was honestly a little concerned for the horse. It was a beautiful creature, and most certainly did not deserve the slight beating it was taking while its master tried to whittle down his adversaries.

She knew she'd probably regret it, but she took pity and sunk a throwing knife deep into one of the puppets' skulls. Regardless of if he was friend or foe, she needed to him alive if she wanted to find out why he'd truly come. So as he cut down another of the monsters she threw another knife, and another, and another, until she had but two left and all the Puppets were felled. The immediate threats dead, the man wheeled his horse around as he scanned the treetops for her.

Not seeing a bow on his person and fairly confident he at least wasn't stupid enough to try hurling his sword at her, she let the shadow glamor fall. "What business do you have with the Sacred Grove, stranger?" He started at her greeting, but whether it was because of her sudden visibility or an accurate guess as to what he was after she couldn't be sure. His sword arm tensed, as if it would help him if she really wanted him dead. Honestly, if he had any common sense he would've raised his shield instead. A sword was a meager defense against a throwing knife, and his sword would do him no good unless she deigned to join him on the ground. Though it'd just be pointless then, because then he could just trample her with his steed.

His brow was furrowed and he hesitated in his reply, and she was confident enough in what he wanted to ask that she went ahead and spared them both the trouble. "The green tunic. Only those who dream of being Heroes wear that color." She'd met a few similar men wandering the forest in similar garb, though at least _this one_ seemed to have sense enough to put some chainmail under it. Usually they were merchants or young farmers or noble boys a little too far down the line of inheritance, hoping to be chosen by the Master Sword to have a chance to raise their lot in life. Foolish.

The man nodded, unsure if she was trying to insult him or not. "Yeah, I'm looking for the Master Sword." Of course he was.

She huffed, warm breath uncomfortably trapped by her cowl. "Why? You should know this is a fool's errand. Only those sent by the Royal Family can even reach where the Sword rests, let alone try and claim it." And she _knew_ he hadn't been sent by the Royal Family, because the way to open the path was only known to Zeldas and their Sheikahs. The surprise was obvious on his face and she knew that he hadn't known that. Of course he didn't: Only she and Impa did, and all those who had tried and failed before him (if they'd made it out of the forest, that was).

"There must be _some_ way to reach it! I can't have come all the way out here for nothing…" Had this been the first one, she might've felt a little bit of sympathy for him. Maybe she'd even have doubts, think that maybe, just maybe, he was the Hero of their time. That maybe it was time to finally leave these woods and save her kingdom, regardless of having a few years of training yet. But there'd been at least half a dozen here before him, and even if he did look the part a bit better than the rest…

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it seems you have. Looks like there will be no grand festivals in your honor or fair maidens swooning at your feet."

At that, he fixed her with a look. It wasn't anger, she didn't think, but there was a sharpness to it that also tinged his tone. " _That's_ what you think I'm here for? I don't care about some stupid festival, I need it to save Hyrule!" She felt her eyes go wide. "Isn't that what it's for?"

"Yes, it is…" She consciously narrowed her eyes even as she began to let herself have an inkling of hope. "What are you called, trespasser?" Sheik barked the demand, knowing that most people gave some sign when lying to someone of perceived higher authority. It wasn't failsafe by any means, but if he hesitated or tripped over his own name she would know him to be a liar.

But the answer was immediate, and when it came she just... _Knew._ "It's Link." Link, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes in a green tunic and astride a brown mare with a white mane. His hands were gloved but in that moment she was willing to bet quite a lot that if she took off the left one, she'd find the mark of the Triforce of Courage. Her hands were shaking, and she gripped the rough bark of the branch she perched upon to steady them. So many had come before him, but _this one_ … There was a very real possibility that Link was the chosen hero.

And if the chosen hero had come, suddenly her dreams just might be tangible.

Sheik vaulted down, deciding if he was who she believed he was he wouldn't skewer her in cold blood regardless of the Sheikah garb she wore. "Well met, Link. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah." It was fitting, she thought, to introduce herself with the same words the Hero of Time's Sheik had supposedly used. Seeing the weeping eye symbol proudly displayed on her clothes, he tensed. For a moment she honestly believed he might try to attack her, but when he noticed how seemingly relaxed her posture was the moment passed. It was a curious reaction, but she didn't feel like now was the time to question it. Sheik waited another moment to see if he'd comment, but when he did not she continued. "And if you've come for the reason you claim, I will show you the way to the sword you seek."

Clear surprise flitted on his face, and she would be lying to say that _she_ wasn't surprised that his first reaction wasn't suspicion from the way he'd reacted to seeing a Sheikah. Her 'hero' was too trusting for his own good, she mused as she quickly retrieved the knives she'd thrown in the fight earlier. She set the pace with a slow loping gate, giving the mare just enough time to choose steady footholds among the gnarled roots that made up the forest floor. Sheik didn't look back at her follower, but paid _very_ close attention with her other senses lest he have a change of heart and stab her in the back. She honestly doubted he'd do it, but it was better safe than dead.

Which was how she noticed that there was an extra set of footsteps following her, light as they traced her own. Huh. He'd done her the courtesy of dismounting, rather than keep the advantage against her he had while on horseback. Or... Maybe, if he was as idealistic as he'd seemed when she'd asked about the Master Sword, maybe it was just so that they could talk without him towering over her.

Sheik huffed at herself. They weren't there yet and Link hadn't proven himself by drawing the Sword, and until then she was getting ahead of herself by trying to see what she wanted to see. And regardless, she'd have to teach him not to be so trusting of everyone he met if he really was who she hoped he was.

Though… Did she really want to? Someone with a trusting nature was naturally easier to trust in turn, and she supposed… She supposed that if he could draw the sword, he'd have her to watch his back.

She was drawn out of her musing when they reached the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Halting, she turned to Link. "You should leave your horse here, for her sake. If she bolts, she'll be lost forever."

The man frowned. "Epona's braver than that. And anyway, she comes when called."

Sheik crossed her arms. "I don't think you understand, _hero._ These woods are old and fickle, steeped in spirits and mischief. There's a very specific way to reach our destination, and if you make one wrong move you'll wander through the trees until you die. I wouldn't wish that fate upon your Epona."

"Oh." He seemed taken aback at that and for a moment she thought he'd turn around and abandon his quest, but instead he merely tied Epona's reins so that they wouldn't drag against the ground and let go. The mare lipped his sleeve, curiosity in her bright eyes, and then turned around and meandered back the way they came.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. Had their positions been reversed Sheik would have left without a second thought, especially since Link had acted earlier like he had reason to distrust a Sheikah. It was the perfect setup, after all: Lure someone deep into the woods and then vanish from their sight, then let the forest and its spirits do the rest of the work themselves. Link was very fortunate that she was who she was, because otherwise he may have been dead several times over. She turned her gaze into the depths of the Grove. "From this point on, stay close."

They ventured forward, Sheik slowing their pace just in case. She knew there was at least one skull kid who liked to 'play' with travelers who made it this far, and from the earlier appearance of puppets she knew one of them was aware of Link's presence. At the same time, though, she rather doubted one would cross their path. Her face was known to these woods, and they usually only messed with those who travelled alone anyway.

Sometimes, Sheik wondered if they weren't just lonely. It was said, after all, that skull kids were just forest children who wandered too far from home.

Noticing that the footsteps behind her had stopped, she turned to see Link staring at the first clearing in awe. The Sacred Grove did have a certain atmosphere, Sheik had to admit. Even if it was quite a bit less grand when one knew how so many had met their fates here, forever cursed to wander the woods as stalfos. They were lucky that the day was young and they had little to fear from the undead, or she would be much less patient with the man's staring.

Not to say that she had an abundance of patience in the first place. After allowing him a few moments to gawk, she grabbed him by the wrist and tugged at him to follow. As soon as she did so she realized her mistake and froze, waiting for him to react to being grabbed suddenly, but he only looked at her with a mildly puzzled expression. Another thing she should get him to work on later, then, was his reactions to being suddenly grabbed by nearly total strangers in an unfamiliar place where no one would find his body.

But she digressed, here in the woods where she _should_ be focusing on leading him safely through the Grove. After her initial prompting Link followed her without any mishaps, and it wasn't long before they stood before the ruins of the Temple of Time. Sheik turned to him. "You brought an instrument, I trust?" It was well known that all of the previous Heroes had needed a special affinity for music, and even the silliest of the would-be questers brought _something_ capable of carrying a tune with them. She herself had a small harp, though it was currently at her home and she wasn't willing to lead this man there until he had proven himself by drawing the sword.

He nodded, pulling an ocarina from his pocket. "The, uh, guy who gave me the idea to come here gave me this."

There was definitely a lie of omission or a half-truth there, but she let it slide with a raised eyebrow for now. "And he gave you an ocarina? Not a flute, or set of reeds, or a lyre?" No one else had come with an ocarina, though she didn't know if that had to do with relative commonness compared to other instruments or if only the Sheikah knew which Heroes had used which instruments. Not that it really mattered, in the end… And anyway, his was just a simple one carved from wood and left with a light coat of polish; had it been timeshift-stone blue she might have had a small heart attack then and there.

Link just shrugged. "It fits in my pocket."

As good a reason as any, she supposed, and held out her hand. "If you'll allow me to borrow it, I'll open the doors." He did as she asked, then examined the door with a confused expression. It was common knowledge that musical instruments were important to every Hero's journey, but very few people knew the exact role it really had or of the Royal Family's special brand of magic. Sheik herself had been taught the first special melody by her mother as a young child, as was tradition, though… She'd never actually _used_ it. Impa had taken her to see the resting place of the Master Sword, once, and she knew how it was supposed to work.

Mimicking what her teacher had shown her a few years past, Sheik took her place in the center of the Triforce emblem on the ground. It'd been a while since she'd last played this song or on an ocarina, but nonetheless the notes were true as she played the tune of the royal lullaby. Sure enough, the door slid open as the last note faded. Done, she turned to hand him back his instrument only to find that he'd already passed her in entering the holding place of the sacred sword.

When the Master Sword came into sight, it was just in time to see him clasp the handle. But nothing happened and she closed her eyes, not realizing until then how high she'd allowed her hopes to climb. Had this worked she could have left this forest and freed her people, taken her rightful place and become _Zelda_ again… A flash of light pierced through the darkness of her eyelids and she opened them with alarm, prepared for some sort of attack. Had Link turned on her, his quest failed?

But no. The clearing was swathed with a now gently fading light, and Link held the drawn sword.


	2. The First Song

Sheik approached the cabin she'd shared with Impa for almost as long as she could remember with some hesitance. It was small but not uncomfortably so, centered in a small clearing her mentor had made when she was small to provide room to train. Sometimes they'd camped out here to give her a taste of what life on the road was like, how to set camp and deal with the hard ground and clean up come morning. She'd always known that her time here wouldn't last long, but there was an air of finality now that Link had come. When they left, it would very likely be the last time she'd step over the door's threshold.

The door creaked horribly as she opened it, and her mouth twitched up beneath her cowl as she remembered how Impa hadn't allowed her to oil it when it had started getting squeaky. A sort of alarm, she'd said, in the event that someone happened upon them. Not that anyone else ever made it this deep into the forest…

"Impa?" Her teacher and guardian looked up from the hearth, where something simmered softly. Sheik opened her mouth to introduce the chosen hero, but she couldn't seem to find the words. How exactly was one supposed to announce the finding of the great hero of their age? It was something out of legends, the sort of thing she might have dismissed as mere mythology had she not been both of royal blood and raised by a true Sheikah.

Impa's eyes flicked to Link and then back to her, and the old woman smiled. "I see you've found the agent of the goddess, Sheik. Well done." Sheik returned the smile, trusting that her caretaker would be able to tell despite the cowl covering most of her face.

It didn't seem that Link knew quite what to make of that, though, and looked a little embarrassed. Sheik's smile turned into a bit of a good-humored smirk. "Surely you knew what it meant to draw the sword? You came in a green tunic and everything, hero."

"I mean, I know the _legends,_ but I was more focused on the 'evil's bane' part of the description."

The smirk faded. Goddess, this was actually happening. He was the real deal, and she honestly wasn't entirely sure how to act around him. Sheik had dreamed of this day for such a very long time, waiting and waiting for the bearer of Courage to find their way to her, and he wasn't like any of the scenarios she'd thought up. She'd wondered if he'd be just like the frauds and hopefuls that had come before him, or some perfect and radiant warrior, or some proud noble. Somehow he surpassed her every expectation of who the hero should be, just by focusing on what that actually meant and not the name itself. "… As you should be. The road ahead will be a long one."

"So sit down and eat, and then tell us why you've come." Impa broke in, already ladling out the stew she'd been attending and setting the bowls on the table. It seemed that Link was hungry from traipsing about in unfamiliar woods for so long because he did so immediately, digging into the meal he'd been given.

Another possible opportunity to be killed, Sheik thought with a huff, a little irritated that the chosen hero would be so careless as to accept food that could've been so easily drugged. It seemed he felt he had had reason to be weary of the Sheikah, earlier, so it was foolish for him to take the offering with so little caution. He was lucky that they were not who he evidently thought they were. Had it merely been her sudden appearance that had made him initially wary? Or was it truly the Sheikah garb? She supposed she'd find out soon enough, and began methodically working her way through her own meal.

"Link." Sheik got his attention when he'd finished, "You said earlier that you needed the sword to save Hyrule." She said it as a statement, but the question she was asking was clear: What threat had been so great that it had compelled him to chase after legends? Had the kingdom been attacked? Cursed? Or had the people finally seen fit to rise against those who had forced Impa to take the young crown princess and flee into the forest, the usurper of the rightful Royal Family? The man took a deep breath, reluctance to part with the information clear on his face. It was easy to make the connection with his initial reaction to seeing a Sheikah and his hesitance now to reveal the threat. "If it involves the Royal Family, know that our allegiance is first to the goddess Hylia. If she saw fit to grant you the Master Sword, it is our duty to aid you however we can." Link looked surprised and then thoughtful, but when he finally spoke nothing could have prepared her for his answer.

"… I need it to save Hyrule from Zelda."

Something clattered, and Sheik belatedly realized that she'd dropped her bowl. " _What?"_ Her eyes darted from Link to Impa, and the old woman's eyes were hard as flint as a weathered hand reached for where Sheik knew she kept a dagger up her sleeve. But surely Link hadn't come here to harm them? The Master Sword had only ever obeyed those who had their respective Zelda's best interests at heart before. _Never_ had it been drawn to be raised against the blood of the goddess, and she very much doubted that that had changed now.

Not to mention that _she_ posed no threat against Hyrule. Sheik picked up the dropped bowl before fixing Link with a look, and when she spoke her voice was hard. "Explain."

He seemed mildly alarmed but not terribly so, completely oblivious to how close Impa was to holding a blade to his throat. In fact, he hadn't seemed to notice her mentor's shift for the worse in attitude at all, nor did he seem concerned for his health. Like it hadn't even crossed his mind that they might change their minds and attack him, and Sheik honestly didn't know if she should take that as a good or bad sign. On one hand, he seemed to trust her earlier assurance of aid. On the other, it was _yet another_ way to get killed that he could've done something about. "You've been here a long time, haven't you?" Sheik didn't dignify that with a reply, and Link took her silence as an answer. "Zelda… We all thought she was perfect, you know? But now that she's queen, she's… Different."

Queen Zelda.

There was someone out there ruling her kingdom under _her name_. Was it not enough to steal her home? To steal her birthright, to force her to hide in exile and learn to live as a shadow? To slay all those dear to her, save for Impa?

But now was not the time for blinding rage, and those wounds had long since scabbed and scarred over. Link had already continued, and it was more important that she learn what her _imposter_ was doing to her people than brood. "It started out pretty small, like nudging up taxes and giving petty crimes jail time. People grumbled a bit but it didn't seem that big a deal, you know? And then there was a small village on the border of the Gerudo desert that got raided, and she _declared war_ over it."

Well, that was… Strange. The Gerudo tribe had raided Hyrule outposts and villages for centuries, and the standard response was to simply dispatch more soldiers to the more afflicted areas. The raiders rarely stole anything other than food and only killed if they felt they had to, anyway, and it wasn't unheard of for past rulers to simply leave hoards of nonperishables for the Gerudo to find. Declaring _war_ over it would do far more harm than good to the people of Hyrule.

"So she had a draft, gave the new recruits spears and chainmail, and sent them off to the desert." Sheik's head was in her hands at this point. New recruits. She'd sent _new recruits_ off to fight the warriors of the Gerudo, where every tribeswoman was taught to use a blade from the time they could lift it. On their own turf, against soldiers in name only, with said soldiers _wearing chainmail in the desert._

"… It was a massacre, wasn't it."

Link was silent for a long moment, and that was answer enough. "When the survivors came home, the queen raised the taxes again. Except this time a lot of the workers who'd been paying them for their families were dead…" So then you have the family members left behind imprisoned, or left unable to put food on the table. "Some of the nobles tried to protest on their provinces' behalves, and when she didn't listen there was an uprising in Eldin Province."

"Surely the soldiers didn't…?" She couldn't understand how the army could follow orders to subdue their own people, not while they starved on their own queen's orders!

"Refusing to follow orders is punishable by death in wartime, which the queen never formally took Hyrule out of. The army refused to comply, at first, but then the… The Sheikah started enforcing the punishments."

Goddess.

They were fakes. They _had_ to be fakes, because Impa was the only true Sheikah left. But if they were even half as good as the real deal, if they had just enough knowledge of shadow magic and subterfuge to pass as more than ordinary assassins… People were people, and it would have been more than enough to start circulating the old superstitions Hylians held about the Sheikah tribe. It would have been enough for the rank-and-file to put aside their consciences and obey out of fear for themselves, their families. "… I see. How bad were the damages?"

"The rebellion didn't last long, but those associated with it were executed and the village it started in was burned."

Sheik stood abruptly and made her way to the trunk at the foot of her bed, paying Link no mind when he jolted at her abrupt movement. She didn't care to hear any more of these atrocities tonight, nor did she trust her temper to stay in check any longer than it had, so instead she threw open the lid and pulled out her old bag. It was a plain but sturdy thing with more than enough room for everything she would need on the road, enough for a few spare knives and bags of deku nuts on top of her waterskins and a the weeks' worth of rations that would be enough to get to the nearest town for proper supplies. A few years ago, when she realized how truly indispensable her harp was, she'd added a holding pouch for it. When she picked it up, it seemed heavier than she remembered; perhaps she'd left her remaining supplies in from her last practice venture.

She brought it to the table and set it down with a little more force than was strictly necessary, then looked up at Impa to announce her intent to travel with the chosen hero. But the smile on her face stopped Sheik short, a mix of sorrow and pride and knowing. "The bag is already packed, Sheik. This day has been overdue for a while, now."

Link looked between the two of them, clearly confused, and Sheik decided to answer preemptively. "I'm going with you, hero."

* * *

The next morning found Link outside, securing saddlebags full of extra supplies, and Sheik alone with Impa in their forest home for she knew would likely be the last time. The last time to see the home she grew up in, the last time to see the woman who raised her… She did not cry, she refused to cry; she was Sheik of the Sheikah departing on a journey to save the kingdom of Hyrule and she _would not cry._ This was a happy occasion. A momentous one, even: The goddess had decided that now was the time to send forth her chosen hero to aid the last of her bloodline. The Master Sword had been drawn, the Triforce of Courage had been found, and she would finally be able to do what she'd been preparing for all her life!

But even now, she couldn't fool Impa.

The old woman took her hands in her own. "My brave girl…" Impa's weathered hands were trembling, and Sheik dropped to her knees to pull her into a hug.

Except… It wasn't really Sheik now, was it? That was not something the stoic Sheikah woman would do, nor would she feel any sorrow in departing. She would be proud, and go gladly to fulfill her duty to Hyrule and Hylia. In this moment, she allowed herself to be Zelda. "Impa, I'll be back. When all this is over, and Link comes to put back the Master Sword, I'll come with him."

She could feel the huff of bittersweet amusement. "My role in your life is coming to an end. As is Sheik's, Princess. You have practiced your mask for so very long, I worry you forget who you are beneath it."

Her throat was tight, voice strained, and she was thankful that her glamor-red irises would make their reddening less noticeable. "I… I haven't, Impa," she assured her, but even as she said the words she wasn't sure if they were lies or not.

She was sure that Impa could tell her uncertainty, and the woman pulled back to look at her face with watery eyes. "Do not despair. You will find yourself on this journey, Zelda." Zelda nodded and pulled away, not trusting herself to stay any longer lest she never leave. She went to the table where her harp lay and picked it up, clutching it with white-knuckled hands as she walked out the door.

It seemed she was right on time, too, as Link slipped Epona's brush into one of the travel bags. "Are we ready to leave?" Sheik asked. Link nodded and made no mention of the roughness to her voice, but concern showed itself on his face before fading. They were comrades, now, but whether or not they would be friends remained to be seen; if she did not freely offer her feelings she could not expect Link to ask. Nor did she want him to, not right now.

Taking the lead, she started down the path through the trees that would take them out of the forest. She knew the twists and turns as well as she knew the royal lullaby, having been made by Impa to study various maps of Hyrule extensively, but she'd only ever walked this particular path once in her life. It had been so long ago she no longer remembered any more than faint impressions, as she'd been but a small child, and as they travelled in silence she took the opportunity to commit the path to memory. The forest was a dangerous place, but it was beautiful all the same. And… It had become home, to Sheik.

But her time as Sheik was coming to an end, and soon she would be Zelda again. She _wanted_ to be Zelda again, but who even was the princess? All her growing years had been spent pretending to be Sheik, and she quite literally knew her disguise better than she knew herself. Every year, Impa had allowed her a handful of days to wear pretty dresses and forgo the glamor on her eyes. To practice the court etiquette she would need, her mentor had reasoned. Sheik had always wondered if that was the real reason (though the lessons would certainly be useful later) or if Impa had simply wanted to give her the chance to be herself. Not that she minded being Sheik, most of the time, but she couldn't help but feel that important parts of who she was had been buried by being pressed into the Sheikah mold.

She knew that Zelda liked dresses, and appreciated things that were pretty as much as she did things that were functional. Zelda liked the way that Impa had taught her to carry herself, tall and proud. That the Sheikah were taught a different kind of pride, one that was silent and dangerous and blended into the shadows. Zelda had been taught the brand of pride that was warm where the Sheikah's was cold, the kind that drew and commanded attention. She had never actually practiced carrying herself that way with an audience, but she hoped to one day have the chance.

Zelda was more compassionate that Sheik was allowed to be. That was a big one, she knew. Zelda wanted to hesitate where Sheik couldn't afford to, wanted to hear every sob story and heal every hurt. Traits that she'd never been able to completely suppress, that she knew would be a struggle to cope with on her journey with Link. They were bound to cross many with struggles and woes, after all, and it would be difficult to leave them without trying to ease their burdens. But she knew that the best thing to help them was to rid them of their faux queen, and that the more they delayed to help ease the symptoms the more others would suffer in the meantime.

When she was queen. Then she could do her best to right the wrongs wrought to them, through laws and reparations.

And yet, that didn't seem quite right. She wanted to be queen, but sitting on a throne all day mediating disputes and writing laws was… An important and vital part of ruling a kingdom, to be sure, but _only_ doing that was far too impersonal. She wanted her face to be known by even her commoners, because in the end, didn't she serve _them?_ It was the duty of a ruler to protect them and ensure they had fulfilling lives, and in return the people followed their lead. But somewhere along the line that had been distorted and the Royal Family was untouchable to all but nobility.

She knew that in part that was due to the kingdom's growth. More land meant more people, and more people meant that the royalty gained both more power and more distance from the majority of their subjects. And both meant that the world became a more dangerous place, where attacks were not uncommon. If Zelda wanted to walk among her people, she would need to be more than capable of defending herself. And while her time as Sheik had formed her into an adept in the ways of fighting as a Sheikah, that style of combat didn't translate well to skirts and dresses.

She looked back to the weapon sheathed at Link's back. A sword, though… A sword would do very nicely, if she modified her skirts a little to better accommodate movement.

Her eyes went from the Master Sword to Link's face, considering. His old sword was stowed away under Epona's saddle blanket, and it was unlikely he would have use for it until the time came to return the sacred blade to the Temple of Time. Perhaps he'd be willing to teach her, in exchange for the royal magic she would need to teach him anyway.

He raised an eyebrow and she quickly turned her attention back to the path as she realized that she'd been staring at him. Her face warmed with a small blush, a little embarrassed with herself, and she adjusted her cowl so he wouldn't notice as she mentally berated herself. Ah, yes, what a great start to their companionship, being caught staring… But it wasn't too late to salvage the situation from descending into awkwardness.

"… I was wondering if you'd be interested in a trade, hero," she asked, not turning her head to look back at him.

She couldn't see his expression, but he sounded genuinely curious. "Yeah?"

"I suspect our journey will not be so straightforward as storming the castle, as all the previous heroes who drew the Master Sword had long quests ahead of them. Many sacred places only reveal their true secrets to those who can prove a connection to the royal family, by performing Zelda's Lullaby. It's…" She hesitated for a moment, not sure how to convey what she needed to without incriminating herself. "It's not a song just anyone can be allowed to know. But I'll teach you, if you teach me how to wield a sword." It was a bluff, since she would have to teach him either way, but she'd much rather offer a trade than ask a favor.

"That… Doesn't really sound like a fair trade."

Frowning beneath her cowl, she supposed he was right. Learning the sword would take months, if not years, and teaching him to play the royal song would take a few hours at most. Perhaps she could teach him the others, too? She wanted to keep _some_ of them to herself, since her type of magic could be catastrophic in the wrong hands, but if they could balance the trade… "You're right. A song is much easier to teach than the art of the sword." But which ones to offer? He was the chosen hero, but she didn't _know_ him, yet. And anyway, some of the songs he was reasonably likely to stumble upon, and she didn't want to offer something he'd find on his own anyway…

She glanced back at him, only to find that he was staring at her incredulously. "Uh, I meant that I don't think it's a fair trade to _you._ You can learn swordplay almost anywhere, but only the Sheikah and Queen Zelda know the royal lullaby, right?"

Sheik blinked, not having even thought of it from that perspective. "I see." She smiled, not that he could see it. "Well, I suppose since it would be unfair of me to expect you to save Hyrule without it, we can call it even."

She heard a huff of amusement behind her. "Sure."

"We can begin now, if you would like. Hand me my harp?" There was a gentle tug on her back as Link retrieved the instrument from her pack, and she reached behind her back so he could pass it to her. The harp now in her hands, she settled it in position to play. "Now, it's a fairly simple song and the notes are all on your ocarina, so I'll play a few notes and you repeat them." She plucked the first few strings, and after a few moments heard Link repeat their counterparts on his own instrument.

She then moved on to the next few, and once he repeated those she moved on to finish the tune. The last section was a fair bit longer than the first two, but since it repeated in a pattern she figured it wouldn't be an issue for the chosen hero to keep up. All of the heroes of legend had been musically inclined, after all, and this one was fairly good at playing himself.

She was wrong. He was good at playing, sure, but it seemed that it would take a bit more effort for him to learn the song in the first place. Halfway through the second half of the song he lost track of the pattern, notes discordant and confused. Part of her found it amusing, but the rest was a little concerned about what might happen if he had similar issues when he truly needed the song.

But it was not a huge obstacle. They still had several hours of forest trekking left, after all, and since no bandits would brave the woods and spirits rarely attacked those who had dwelled here, she could afford to focus on teaching rather than being on the lookout. "… I'll play it again, all the way through. Just listen, this time, and then play with me the next time." She strummed through the song again, this time playing it as a whole rather than in parts. And then she played it again, and this time Link joined her perfectly. She smiled beneath her cowl. "Good, now try it on your own," she suggested, and when he did he played it perfectly.

They continued on the path after that for some time without speaking, but the silence was a comfortable one. After what she reckoned to be an hour had passed, she asked him to play it again. This time he got through only the first section of the song before faltering, hitting a wrong note, and she sighed before playing it again for him. When he was able to play it correctly on his own again, she pondered briefly as to how to drill it into his head. From what she'd seen, she doubted that Link would be able to play it over and over again, mindlessly; he seemed more likely to start daydreaming and lose track of where he was in the song and repeat sections of it.

Then she remembered a technique that Impa had used when she'd been learning her letters. "If you really learn the song, you should be able to play it backwards as well as you can forwards… Try playing it twice forwards and once backwards, then once forwards again. I'll test you once we set up camp for the night."

He was silent for a moment. " _Backwards?_ You want me to play the entire song _backwards?"_

"It'll make you think through the order for each note. Of course, if you _really_ know the song there shouldn't be much noticeable pause between them. Didn't you do something similar when learning to write?"

"Well, yeah. Kinda. Mostly just wrote out words over and over and over. Anyway, I bet _you_ couldn't play it backwards as well as you can forwards!"

She raised an eyebrow, not that he could see from the direction he was facing. "Oh, so sure about that?" In all honesty she wasn't entirely sure that she could either… But it was _her_ lullaby and _her_ magic, and she'd be rather embarrassed if she found herself not up to par, so she made the attempt regardless.

It went much better than she expected. The song was as beautiful backwards as it was forwards, and it felt… _Right,_ in a strange way, to play it this way. It was amazing how differently it sounded that had she not been the one playing she wouldn't have believed it to be the same song. "Hmm," she mused once she had finished. Perhaps she'd have to play that way more often. Link was silent for a long moment, and when she spared a glance back at him he looked suitably impressed. Enough that he performed the music without complaint, though not quite as smoothly as she had.

They made it out of the trees and made camp just as the sun began to set, roasting tubers and snacking on nuts and dried fruit for supper as Epona grazed. Link performed Zelda's Lullaby admirably when she asked him to play before he went to sleep, and before turning in for the night herself she found herself plucking absently at her harp. With some surprise she realized she'd be slowly playing the reverse of her song, and started it over so she could play it with feeling. It was still pretty, but felt like it was missing something… Vocals. It was more uplifting than the original lullaby, and a song like that needed vocals.

But she was no lyricist, so she hummed as she played it the second time. The third time she found herself singing along, though in place of words she sung pretty nonsense.

There was a shuffling noise from where Link lay, and when she looked up she realized he was watching her. "… What language was that?"

"Nothing," she replied, a bit sheepish that she'd forgotten he was trying to sleep, "Just… Thought it would sound better with singing."

There was a huff of laughter. "Well, it was pretty anyway."

She smiled, putting the harp away and crawling into her bedroll. "Goodnight, Link."

"'Night, Sheik." Underneath her still-up cowl, she frowned as she realized something. Though she'd lived under that name for at least a decade, now, not a full day out from under Impa's tutelage and she'd stopped thinking of herself with it.

… But maybe that didn't have to be a bad thing. That had only been to practice referring to herself as Sheik, and there had been no rules that she had to _think_ of herself by that name. She still had to grow into herself as Zelda, right? So long as she was very careful, perhaps it was for the best if she let herself begin to think of herself as such.

That decided, Zelda closed her eyes and let herself drift off into sleep. And somewhere far above their earth-bound campsite, feathers rustled as a song from below made their owners restless...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, especially to those of you who favorited/followed! And to those of you who've read this far, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far! Any feedback is very welcome.**


	3. The Lost Companion

Zelda woke before the dawn and started the day with a few rudimentary exercises to keep herself from getting stiff. Link still slept, and she figured that he likely wouldn't wake until the sun rose in a little over an hour. The woods were still within sight, and she figured that if she took Epona she could make it there, gather firewood and edible tubers, and be back in fifteen minutes. Twenty, tops, and setting up a fire and cooking something would give her something to do while she waited for Link to wake up.

Though, she rather disliked the idea of leaving him here alone and completely vulnerable. But then, she'd figured them close enough to the woods and far enough away from the nearest settlement that she hadn't felt the need to take turns on watch, so it wasn't like he was any less safe than he had been all night… That, and if she foraged food now rather than taking it from their supplies it might save them trouble later in the event they needed extra rations.

Her course of action decided, she found a surprising obstacle in the form of Epona. The mare had seemed gentle enough with Link at the reins, but now…! Zelda tried to approach the mare with her bridle only for the horse to snort and turn away, ears turned back and pressed flat against her head. When she followed Epona's movement, thinking the creature was just being shy, it was only sharp reflexes that saved her from being bitten as the beast lashed out.

Her eyes narrowed, unsure of what to do. Was it just that this horse was touchy, or were all horses vicious? Was it how she'd approached Epona, had she done something wrong? She knew in theory how to tack a horse but she'd never done so herself, and had no idea if there was a right or wrong way to approach the creatures. Regardless, she decided that she probably had about half an hour to figure it out if she wanted to be back and have a fire going by the time her companion woke up.

But it seemed that fate had decided that she would have no chance to redeem herself with Epona, as she heard the shifting and rustling of fabric from Link's bedroll before he spoke up. His voice rough with sleep but alert, and tinged with suspicion. "… Sheik? What are you doing with Epona?"

Zelda turned to face him, bridle in her hands and embarrassment in her eyes. Though it had made it a tad difficult to go to sleep, she was grateful she'd left her cowl on in case her face went red. "… I was hoping to have breakfast ready before you woke." The suspicion faded, a tenseness leaving his shoulders, and it was belatedly that she realized he probably thought she'd been trying to steal his horse. She very deliberately set the bridle down and crossed to the other side of camp to begin packing her bedroll, putting herself as far from Epona as she could.

"Oh, ok." And with that he got out of his bedroll and started getting ready for the day's journey himself, just like that. The _one time_ he'd showed reasonable suspicion, and he'd dropped it just like that. But then, when she thought about it, she was being unfair to him: Her bedroll hadn't been packed yet, and if she'd intended to leave for anything other than a short trip it would've been. Then there was also the likelihood that she would have left earlier, probably in the middle of the night… And that if she really wanted to harm him, she'd had plenty of chances to do so already. So either he was a fool, or he was very smart. For both their sakes, Zelda decided to continue operating under the assumption of the former.

Since Link was now awake, she decided it would be better for them to hit the road rather than spend an hour or so making a breakfast of more than trail fare. "Now that you're awake, we should try to cover as much ground as possible." Her companion nodded in agreement, now working to re-tack his horse. Though she could remember very little of life outside the woods, she did know that it could take a few weeks on foot to travel from the Sacred Grove to Castle Town.

… At least, she assumed they would be heading straight to Castle Town. Though she couldn't deny that she longed to see a town or village first before heading straight into the fray, it wouldn't be the wisest course of action. They had enough food packed to make the journey, and travelling to populated areas could only put them at risk. She was wearing Sheikah gear and had glamoured her eyes red, after all, and if one of the frauds that Link had mentioned earlier spotted her then there was no doubt that the false queen would know that she was a threat.

But she didn't know for certain, she realized. They'd never actually talked about a plan beyond 'dethrone the queen', and he had a better perspective of the state of her kingdom than she did. Had it not been for the rigid belief in the hero of legend that Impa had instilled in her, she would have firmly believed it suicidal to attempt to take the castle with anything less than an army… That said, Zelda would be surprised if Link was eager to march into the throne room with just the Master Sword and a rogue Sheikah to aid him.

"Do you have any plans for dethroning the queen?" she asked, holding the straps of her now-packed bag in one hand and the travel biscuit that was to be breakfast in the other.

Link spent a moment fiddling with the straps of Epona's saddlebags before answering. "Well, yeah. Of course I have plans…" He held out a hand for her pack and she passed it off it him, an eyebrow raised at his answer.

"… So we waltz in through the gates of Castle Town and fight our way through to the throne?"

He tied her pack to Epona's saddle before turning to stare at her. "No, we are not single-handedly storming Castle Town! I have the Master Sword, sure, but I can't take on an _army_ with just myself and one other person!" … Zelda thought he probably could, actually, so long as he was properly prepared beforehand and went about it the right way. Quite a number of the hero's incarnations had done so, anyway, but it seemed her hero had something different in mind. "No, we're going to Kakariko Village. There's a second rebellion brewing there."

She blinked. So maybe they would actually have something resembling an army. Zelda wasn't sure if that was good or bad news: They would have a lot more manpower and support to take down her imposter, on one hand, but what happened when she revealed who she really was? If it was just Link, that was one thing. By the end of this he would know her, at least well enough to know that she wouldn't be a tyrant. But the faceless strangers of a rebel army…

She would cross that bridge when they got there, as for now worrying about it would do her no good. So long as the bandages and gauntlets on her hands concealed the Triforce of Wisdom, and the glamour sold her claim that she was a true Sheikah, she was safe. "Do you think they'll be strong enough to contend with whatever might the queen has at her disposal?"

Link exhaled. "They'll have to be."

That was not something she liked to hear, as Link's tone said a great deal about the state of things. It was true, but only made Zelda worry for her people. Time and time again had proven that only the hero and princess were needed to save the kingdom; sometimes the Sages too. But never an army. If she recalled correctly from what Impa had taught her, an army had never won the day in Hyrule.

The thought of her people taking up arms against the evil that now presided over them made her mood considerably more somber. They had already lost so much, could Hyrule bear the strain of losing _another_ army's worth of people? It was unlikely that they were nearly as well-trained as the lapdog soldiers who would probably be defending the castle, if they even made it to Castle Town. The Sheikah impersonators were not people she wanted to trifle with, and if they were worth even half the title they claimed then Zelda would bet half the treasury they already knew the peasants were planning an attack.

They travelled in silence, Zelda obviously wrapped up in her own thoughts and worries and Link respecting that for the time being. When they gauged the time to be a little past noon they stopped to eat lunch and rest by a copse of trees. She was grateful for the shade, unused to being exposed to the direct heat of the sun after so many years living in the woods. Figuring that they had another few minutes of rest, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. Listening to the lazy pawing of Epona's hooves in the dirt, the wind rustling through the tall grass and through the leaves of the tree above her… She smiled for a moment, then frowned and opened her eyes as something caught her attention: That was not just wind rustling the grass.

Zelda leapt up, a knife already in hand by the time she was on her feet. "Link!" She called out to warn him, but her attention was focused on the spot she'd heard the possible ambusher. It could have been a fox or a fawn, but an animal wouldn't have gone silent the moment she raised the alarm.

She was only just able to dodge as the attacker leapt from their hiding place, scimitar striking the trunk of the tree instead of Zelda herself. Red hair and yellow eyes, with smooth ears: A Gerudo raider. Sidestepping another blow, Zelda's eyes narrowed. What was a Gerudo doing this far south? She'd never heard of a raid party crossing Hyrule Field… But that was something to question later, when she wasn't in the middle of a fight.

The Gerudo snarled at her as Zelda tried to put more distance between them, recognizing that the Sheikah warrior would gain the upper hand if she could just win enough space to throw a knife. Without her harp, all she had was her knives and a pouch of deku nuts, and an acute awareness that this was her first real fight with a _person._ Spirits and animals were both predictable, and spirits couldn't really be killed by her weaponry. Banished, yes, but not killed. And animals would often flee before it came to that, or if she had to kill them she always made sure to let nothing go to waste.

It hadn't been until a few years prior that the old woman hadn't been able to her own with mere physical prowess, and they'd sparred as often as they could. When she'd sparred Impa there had been no fear, always secure in the knowledge that they would walk away with a few bruises at the most. But now her opponent was aiming to kill, and while Zelda would prefer to take the woman down non-lethally… She understood what her priorities had to be.

Her opponent spared a look in the direction Zelda knew Link was, but rather than wonder at the fate of her companion she took the chance to lunge in and stab the raider, aiming for the sword hand. She doubted that a simple bandit looking to make a quick profit would be willing to keep fighting without being able to wield a sword, nothing she had on her person would seem enticing enough to the average person to keep fighting at an obvious disadvantage. Of course, they might recognize the Master Sword now in Link's possession, but Zelda doubted they would have attacked if they had noticed that.

Her blade struck the back of the woman's hand and she could feel it as the knife bit into bone. Pulling it free and stepping away before her opponent had a chance to retaliate, she watched as the woman stared in mild surprise at her hand before _dropping her sword_ in favor of examining her hand and trying to stem the bleeding. Zelda's eyes narrowed as she realized that the woman seemed to have no concern that she would attack her now that she was being given the perfect opportunity to do so, and yet it had probably been made clear by her choice of target that she had no desire or intent to kill: It would have been less risky to aim for the chest or torso than the hand, and a fatal blow would have been more likely than not.

Then there was a yell, and before Zelda could fully process it the woman was running off. Stunned but not complaining about the turn of events, she didn't pursue… Until she realized that Link must have been fighting his own battle and looked to see how he had fared. To her relief she couldn't see any outward signs of injury beyond a small tear in one of his sleeves and the beginnings of a bruise on his wrist, but when she saw his face she knew something was deeply wrong.

He dropped his sword and pulled out the ocarina, hands fumbling and face ashen. She'd never heard the song he played before, and Zelda turned her attention to their surroundings as she tried to discern what he was doing. It didn't seem to have any affect… And then it hit her: The farthest of the retreating forms was too tall, and much farther away than a runner should have been able to run in the time since the bandits had retreated.

They'd taken Epona.

* * *

 **Hello, all! I'm so happy a lot of you seem to like this story, and thank you for the reviews and favorites/follows! I know this chapter was kinda short, but it felt right to end it there. The next chapter is about halfway done, as of posting this one.  
**


	4. The Wandering Path

She'd been selfish, Zelda realized as she watched Link play the same song for the third time. There had been several chances she had seen but not taken because they would have been likely to be lethal, and she hadn't wanted blood on her hands. But if she'd taken them she would have been able to help Link with his fight, and then perhaps they wouldn't have taken Epona.

The fact of the matter was that she had _known_ better. _Sheik_ knew better, knew that being attacked on the road by bandits was not the time to make showing mercy a priority. And now here they were, stuck on the road with only what supplies they had on their persons.

Her harp. She'd left her harp in her pack, which Link had attached to Epona's saddlebags.

 _Stupid._ Stupid, foolish, and selfish. Day two and she'd managed to lose Sheik's single greatest asset and Zelda's most precious possession. It was the same harp that, in another timeline, her ancestor had used to aid the Hero of Time. And she'd let it be stolen, simply because she'd decided she would rather not carry it. Oh, and that wasn't even touching on the small part where they no longer had any food or drink, no bedrolls, no tarp to shelter them if it stormed, no rope. None of her extra knives, nor the extra sword they had.

Zelda brought her gaze from the horizon to Link, and had to suppress a sigh. It was true, she'd lost quite a lot to those bandits… But she couldn't deny that her companion had lost a great deal more, and thus lost her right to mope about it. Her things could all be replaced, even the harp she so adored. But it was obvious that Epona meant a great deal to Link, and losing her couldn't be fixed as easily as simply buying another horse.

She cleaned her bloody knife on the grass and re-sheathed it before picking up the sword their attackers had left behind. Upon inspection, she was surprised that the woman had just _left_ it: From what she knew of blades, it seemed to be of fine quality. Its length had even been etched with traditional Gerudo designs, their symbol included at the base. Zelda had no proper way to carry it, but she couldn't bear to just leave such a good blade behind. If nothing else, they could sell it at the next town and use the money to replace some of their goods. For now, she pulled out the long strip of cloth that tied back her hair and fashioned it into a holder, wrapping it around the part of the blade nearest to her person several times so that she couldn't accidently cut herself before tying it to her belt.

That done, she approached the despairing hero. Though she wanted to sympathize and mourn with him, they just didn't have time. It would be a waste of effort and time to try to chase them, and even if they had the time to pursue them all the way back to the Gerudo desert they simply no longer had the resources. If she felt that it was a valid option, Zelda would have taken it: Not only for the hero's steed, but also for her heirloom harp. It had become a kind of symbol for her, over the years, of all the Zeldas before her who had become legends alongside the hero of their crises. In another timeline, known of now only by the Royal Family and the Sheikah, her ancestor had donned the disguise of Sheik as well and used that very same instrument to aid the Hero of Time. But in the end it was just a harp, and a Sheikah would not abandon their duty for neither harp nor horse.

But though she couldn't offer an immediate rescue plan, her conscience wouldn't allow her to stand idly by as her hero suffered. "… The Gerudo only capture animals when they have need of them." Her offering of words was hesitant but factual as she made a conscious effort to distance her emotions. He seemed close enough himself to a breakdown and one of them had to remain relatively calm. Besides, she had a Sheikah façade to maintain and doubted getting upset over an instrument or the loss of _someone else's_ pet would help her seem professional.

He looked at her with glassy eyes, thrown off by her comment, and she suppressed a wince as she realized he probably didn't get what she'd been trying to say. "The desert people waste nothing," she elaborated. "If they steal a horse, it's because they needed a horse. A neglected horse does not serve its owner nearly as well as one treated properly, and so the Gerudo care very well for their horses." Not that she knew from personal experience, and she had no way of knowing if her information was outdated, but she remembered that tidbit from one her precious few books on the cultures of the peoples who neighbored Hyrule.

It seemed to ease Link's sorrow a little, and she continued. "We have no time to follow them all the way to the desert. Perhaps we could catch the two who have to walk home, but unless we procure horses to chase them with the one riding Epona will easily outpace us all the way to the Gerudo territory. It would add weeks, perhaps months to retrieve her, and every day that passes Hyrule suffers more." She paused to debate with herself if she should say anything more. It was her full intent to give him the means to buy Epona back from her thieves, when all of this was over and she had the treasury at her disposal. It would be the least she could do for him, after all, but she was uncertain if that would be wise to say.

The Sheikah served the Royal Family because of their duty to the Goddess Hylia rather than for the pay, and those who worked directly for the royals tended to give anything extra they had to those who needed it more. It was unheard of for a Sheikah to be overly wealthy, not so much that they could buy the supplies and hire the horses and guards that would be needed for a long journey into Gerudo territory. And that didn't even cover the cost of the horse itself: Horses and livestock were already prized possessions of the desert people, but since they would be adamant on purchasing a specific horse they would be put at a very steep disadvantage while bartering. But then again, the Sheikah were such a secretive people to begin with and now that they were very nearly extinct… She would be surprised if anyone other than Impa or herself knew enough about the tribe to question why she had the money.

Shiek would say nothing of it until the time came. It would be foolish in more ways than one, since it would both create a flaw in her cover and would be a false promise if they failed to take back her throne. But Zelda couldn't help but see how deeply his animal companion's loss had shaken him, and since he was the chosen hero the chance of them failing was slim to none in her eyes. If anything, it couldn't hurt to give him hope… "You know, Impa and I… I don't know your situation with money, but," He looked like a soldier or maybe a squire, what with the nice chainmail, but for all she knew he could be a goat-herder. "There's nowhere to spend rupees in the woods, and we have more than enough laying around collecting dust. So after this is all over, I can give you enough money to travel to the desert and buy her back."

He stared at her with wide eyes, trying to tell how serious she was. It was a lot of money, she supposed, and Zelda wondered for a moment if he would refuse it. She looked away, wondering if she'd accidently insulted his pride or if he felt like he couldn't take such an offer in good conscience. If he was anyone else she'd think he was wary that she'd use it as something to hold over his head, but she doubted thoughts of caution could even cross his mind… "You don't have to, but I would rather you have your friend back than have myself let a chest of rupees gather dust under the floorboards. It'll go to waste, otherwise."

She was beginning to think she never should have mentioned it after all, should have shoved Zelda's compassion aside for Sheik's pragmatic stoicism, when she looked over to see that Link was giving her a watery smile. "… Thanks, Sheik."

"It is no trouble." It would be less than a drop in the ocean for her if she became queen, and she supposed that if she didn't it would probably be because she was dead. "Now, we'd better get moving," she started, changing the topic, "How far until the nearest source of water?" That needed to be their first priority, since now they only had the one waterskin that Link had on his person to last them until they reached town. Food could be forgone, if it came down to it, but she was fairly certain they could forage or hunt enough to scrape by for the time being.

Link seemed grateful for something to take his mind off of Epona for the moment. "There's a stream not too far from here, we should be there by noon."

That was very good news, as she honestly wasn't certain what they'd do if the nearest source of easy water had been a full day away or more as it very well might have been. Something foolish, probably, like use his ocarina to play a warp song… Which were very useful things, but if the false queen was worth her salt, the temples they led to would all be under guard. That, and it wasn't unheard of for less savory characters to use them as hideouts. Since she didn't know the current states of the warp song locations, she chalked them up as last resorts and decided not to tell Link about them just yet: The Requiem of Spirit would provide transport into Gerudo territory, after all. Not that the horse-thieves themselves would reach the desert for another two weeks at the earliest…

They walked in silence for a while, Zelda mentally working through the logistics of their trip. So long as they could find adequate water, it would be fairly easy to make it to the first village. And though she didn't remember their locations for certain, there were several farms in the general direction they were headed towards. Perhaps they would allow two strong travelers a meal in exchange for labor. She wasn't going to place her bets on that idea, though, since based on what Link had told her of the kingdom's condition their stores of food may have been taxed too lean to afford to feed two strangers… Though, now that she thought of it, it would be wiser if she offered their services in exchange for an extra waterskin or two. Yes, and that would negate the need to worry about finding the funds to purchase them when they reached the village.

A rough plan thought out, she looked over at Link. From his downcast demeanor it was obvious that in the silence he had slipped back into brooding about his poor horse. Though she had sympathy for him, worrying about it right now would do neither they nor Epona any good… But how to get his mind off it? There wasn't much to do except think when one was busy trying to reach a destination, and thinking as a distraction had obviously led him right back to brooding. She no longer had her harp, so that wasn't an option. After growing up with no one to talk to but Impa she knew she wasn't the best idle conversationalist, but at the same time Zelda figured they needed to get to know each other a little better anyways.

"… Tell me about yourself, hero."

He looked over at her, a little confused. She managed to refrain from a wince, realizing too late what a vague and meaningless question it had been. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, deciding to fall back on a friendlier version of the way her mentor had taught her to question people. "You know how to use a sword, and you have good chainmail. You don't look like you've had to go hungry recently, either. I would say you're a soldier, but you have no love for the queen and you seem too brave to be scared into line by her Sheikah imposters. Perhaps a nobleman's son, or a mercenary too fresh to have sold his soul to his job just yet." Not to say that she'd witnessed any daring display of said bravery, but since he possessed the Triforce of Courage she felt it was safe to say he possessed enough to not be swayed by threats to his person. That, and if she was willing to twist her worldview a bit, she supposed his earlier foolishness could be construed as courage…

There was silence, and Zelda wondered if Link was thinking about whether or not to lie to her. No, she decided: From what she knew of him so far, it was far more likely that he would simply refuse to tell her anything than it would be for him to try and lie. "… I dunno."

She raised an eyebrow, thinking that maybe he'd decided to lie after all and had proven to be rather bad at it. "You don't know your own profession?"

He shrugged. "Not really." The solemn expression on his face made her realize she'd chosen a sore subject. But what was done was done, and there was no way she could've known. "I was a squire to the Lord of Eldin, but…"

"Oh." The uprising he'd spoken of earlier had been in Eldin, and Zelda didn't imagine that her imposter was very kind to rebels or their lords. Even if he hadn't been involved with it, just allowing it to brew in the first place would be seen as incompetency at best and treason at worst. "My condolences…"

Link shook his head. "He's alive, but the queen took away his land and title. I just don't really know what that makes me."

"I see." There was no such thing as a liegeless squire, after all. So if Link had been a squire to the Lord of Eldin, only to have his liege stripped of his lordship and knighthood, and no other knight stepped in to take over his training… He couldn't really be considered a squire anymore. Just a particularly well trained and equipped traveler. Zelda couldn't help a small smile at the way it had panned out: The universe had seen fit to cut him loose from one role just so that it could fit him into another. "Well, I suppose that means you don't have to resign your post. Being the chosen hero is a full-time job."

There was a huff of amusement. "Yeah, I guess." He paused, considering her for a moment. "Hey, there's something I've been wondering about you Sheikah."

"Yes?" She asked, equally curious and wary about what he wanted to know. Impa had warned her of some of the myths that had been invented about the Sheikah in the past, and quite a few of them were rather unsavory. And with the fake Sheikah who now haunted Hyrule and attacked its citizens…

"The Master Sword. You said that because it chose me, the Sheikah's duty to me trumps their duty to the Royal Family, right?" Zelda nodded, feeling like she was walking into a trap. Seeing her affirmative, he continued, "So I _should_ be able to just show them the sword and they'll help the rebellion, right?"

Goddesses, if they recognized it she had no doubt that they would hunt them relentlessly. It would make their task infinitely harder: Their faces would be known in every town and village within a fortnight, with a bounty high enough to tempt even those who dreamed of rebellion. "No. Absolutely do not do that," she answered, tone stern. "In fact, now that you mention it, it would be wise for us to conceal the scabbard with cloth if we get the opportunity…" Zelda was a little surprised it hadn't occurred to her to do so before now, but it was far better now than later. The hilt was a bit more iconic than the scabbard, but she didn't want to have it wrapped as well in case he needed to use it. It would take too long to unwrap it if they were ambushed, and leaving it on would likely interfere with his grip.

"So are there different factions of your tribe?"

She shook her head. "No. I introduced myself as the survivor of the Sheikah, didn't I? Impa and I are the last of our tribe. Those _Sheikah_ the queen has only use the name as a fear tactic." She practically spat the name, angry at the insult it was to the tribe who had done nothing but their best to serve and protect Hyrule. More than an insult to the tribe as a whole, it was an insult to Impa!

There was a lull in the conversation as she reigned in her temper and Link considered what she'd said. "So then, what're the last of the Sheikah doing so far away from the Royal Family?"

She'd anticipated this question coming up sooner or later, but it was still hard to decide how much truth and how much lie to tell him. On one hand, she hadn't known him very long. Even if she had, he didn't seem like he would be very good at lying to other people on her behalf… On the other, she found herself liking the idea of lying to him less and less. Eventually she would have to come clean, and the less of her story was truth the harder it would be to do so.

There was a moment of hesitation, and then she came to a decision. "I assume you know of the attack on the Royal Family that killed the last king?" He nodded. "Good. Now, I trust that you will never breathe a word about what I'm about to tell you to _anyone_. Understand?"

His expression grew serious, and she wondered if he thought she was about to tell him some dark secret about the queen being a demoness or something similar. "I won't tell anyone."

"… I wasn't born into the Sheikah. I was the daughter of a royal advisor, and my family was killed during the assassinations."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sheik."

She shook her head. "I was very young, I hardly remember them. Impa had been appointed to guard the princess, but I… We were close as children, Zelda and I. Sometimes I would sneak into her room after bedtime to play, and so I was in the princess's quarters during the assassinations. Impa came to take Zelda somewhere safe, but in the chaos she grabbed me instead…" Zelda obviously had the same hair color as the princess, so it wasn't all that unbelievable. Certainly not unbelievable for Link to question it. "When she realized her mistake, she left me at a safehouse and left to see if it wasn't too late to save the princess. It took her a fortnight to return, and to this day she hasn't told me all of what transpired."

That much was true: In the beginning in her exile, Impa had gone to see what had become of Hyrule Castle after the death of the king. Her caretaker had returned later than expected and with several injuries, and after that she had taken her charge and relocated to the woods to await the chosen hero. "I can only assume that some great evil has taken root in Hyrule Castle… After that, she decided it was her duty to guard the Master Sword and guide its chosen wielder. But she was growing old, and I admired her very much at this point," She smiled at the memory, "So I decided to ask her to apprentice me."

He seemed surprised. "I thought the Sheikah were more secretive than to teach outsiders?"

"They've taken apprentices not born to their tribe before." Only once that she knew of and in another timeline, but still technically a truth. "But there is no such thing as a Sheikah teaching an outsider: Once taught as a Sheikah, you become a Sheikah. Their duties are my duties, and their honor is my honor." This held true for her regardless of if she was Zelda or Sheik: Her duty was to Hyrule and the Goddesses, and to insult the loyal guardians of the Royal Family was to insult the Royal Family itself.

"Huh." Link didn't seem to have much to say to that, though he looked thoughtful. They walked on in a comfortable silence for a while, and Zelda thought about what he'd said earlier about the Lord of Eldin. Though he hadn't said much, for him to have had the chosen hero as a squire… He was probably a very good man, and if he was still alive then she would be happy to restore his titles to him when she retook her throne. Another thing to forward to, then.

A thought struck her. "Your former lord, was he the one who told you to seek the sword?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, he did. His last request as my lord was that I go to Faron Province and find it. Said was the only thing that could save Hyrule from the queen, and seemed pretty adamant it had to be me."

It was curious that he had known that the Master Sword was in Faron Province, but made some degree of sense that he would know given his position as Lord of Eldin. And since he seemed to know that Link was the chosen hero, it confirmed for her that Link did indeed have the Triforce of Courage underneath one of his gloves. The mark was the only way she could think of that the lord would have known. "He seems like a good man, your former lord." It also explained why Link had been made a squire despite having no noble blood that she was aware of, if the nobleman had seen the mark of the Triforce.

Her companion smiled. "Yeah, he really is. Anyway, you'll get to meet him when we get to Kakariko, he's taken charge of the rebellion there."

"I look forward to meeting him, then."

* * *

They reached the stream at noontime, just as expected, and when they had their fill of water Zelda decided now was the time to find something to eat. It should have been relatively easy, after all: Edible things grew in abundance near water. Unfortunately they had no wood with which to start a fire and she wasn't yet willing to eat fish raw, but she managed to find a pocket of jewelweed plants. The seeds were small and tricky to gather, but a handful of food was better than none at all. Her own snack eaten, she reached for another one of the pods with the intent of gathering some for Link. Holding it carefully in a closed hand, she waited for it to spring open so she could collect the seeds.

When nothing happened, she opened her hand under the assumption that she'd picked one either too early or too late, only to have it choose that moment to spring open. Her eyes closed and nose scrunched as jewelweed seeds hit her in the face, and she heard a laugh behind her.

Zelda turned her head to glare at Link for a moment, then stepped aside and gestured grandly at the uncooperative plants. "Well, if you'd like to gather them yourself then be my guest."

"No thanks," he replied, gesturing to his right. "There's a farm an hour that way, I was thinking we could see about getting some actual food there."

She shrugged, the thought of a farm instantly improving her mood. "Lead the way, then." Though it wasn't certain that they would be able to convince the owners to part with anything more substantial, it occurred to her that this would be the first farm she'd ever visit. Brushing the stray seeds off her face, she pulled her cowl back up and followed after Link towards their new destination.

* * *

 **Hello again, and I hope you all liked this update! Not much action, but quite a bit of interaction and some backstory. This chapter was supposed to cover their journey to the first village, but it ended up being a lot longer than intended so I split it into two chapters.  
**

 **As always, thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting/following!**


	5. The Childhood Friend

A short hike later, they came across a fence. Link turned to grin at her before climbing over, and Zelda only gave it a moment's pause before following suit. She was reasonably certain that this was technically trespassing, and not going in via road or gate might make them look suspicious, but… Link seemed to know what he was doing, and if it came down to it she was confident in her ability to protect herself from an angry farmer.

"Watch your step," Link told her, "They use this pasture for the goats."

"I'll keep it in mind, thank you." She did take note to stay vigilant, but running into something hostile concerned her far more than dirtying her boots. Cleaning a wound was a bit more troublesome than cleaning footwear, after all. "Are you sure the owners won't mind our climbing over the fence?"

He looked back at her, a little confused. "Why would they?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You said people are going hungry all over Hyrule, and we're two armed trespassers on a farm. You can't mean to tell me you don't know what this looks like." Zelda knew he was almost unbelievably naïve and innocent, but he wasn't stupid. At least, she _hoped_ he wasn't.

" _Oh."_ Link seemed to consider this for a moment, then shrugged. "I used to help out here, I'm sure they'll remember me."

That wasn't the most reassuring of answers, but it did pique her curiosity. "I assumed you were from Eldin Province."

"No, I'm from Faron. Born in Floria, the village we're heading for." He turned his head away from her, and Zelda got the impression he didn't really want to talk about his birthplace. "Anyway, I'm sure Malon will let us have some supplies."

That was strange, that the Lord of Eldin would take a squire from Faron Province. Something she might have questioned further regardless of his body language and change of topic, had Link not proven himself by drawing the sword. It seemed that he would much rather omit information than lie, and the only thing she felt could gain by pressing for answers would be his discomfort. It was something to ask another day, when they knew each other better.

Though she might just find out on her own, when they reached Floria.

In the meantime, a small farmhouse had entered their sight. Zelda couldn't help but feel anticipation, aware that these farmers would be the first people she would meet since fleeing Castle Town, besides Link. And Link, she had decided, was probably not the best gauge of how most people would receive her: She had a feeling that he would gladly befriend anyone short of Queen Zelda herself.

She wondered if she would inspire fear, with the Sheikah symbol so boldly displayed on her clothing. Though Zelda knew better than to hope that she wouldn't, at least at first. At best they could expect nervousness, at worst they might turn them away. They knew Link, yes, but did they trust him enough to overlook her? Or would they instead see it as a betrayal? "You seem so certain that they will not mind you bringing a dog of the Royal Family into their home."

He was silent for a moment, and she realized that he had doubts of his own. "They know me. Malon is an old friend of mine, she'll believe me when I tell her you're safe."

But how long had it been since he'd been here? He'd said before that he was sure they'd _remember_ him, which wasn't exactly the most promising choice of words. In addition to the time he'd been absent, Link had suddenly been raised in status from farmhand to the squire of a lord; that was no small thing. "Link, from what you've told me… You've been gone for some time, and raised above them in social status. That changes people, they won't know what to expect from you." For all they knew, he could have been sent to find a reason to penalize them, or to raise their taxes. And if they had had any trouble with the law recently…

"Maybe…" Link looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "We'll just have to trust them, I guess."

Unwilling to place her trust in these total strangers, Zelda was silent.

She wondered if it would be better for her to simply not follow Link to the house at all. It would certainly increase his chances of being given a meal, and she'd rather have one of them full than both of them hungry. Besides, he could try asking for a meal for the road and then share it. Part of her balked at the idea of hiding away from her own people because of her association with the Sheikah. She couldn't help but see it as a slight against the honor of the tribe that had done so much to protect her and her family, but she had to acknowledge that they would see it differently. _They_ would likely be offended that she was putting herself at risk in their name, and over something so petty.

They were close to the house when she stopped. "Perhaps I should make myself scarce while you talk with them."

"Huh?" Link looked back at her, concerned. "It really won't be a problem, Sheik."

Zelda huffed. "And if we _both_ get turned away? I've trained to deal with going hungry for a few days, but could you cope with it?"

He stared at her, incredulous. "They aren't going to turn us away because you're a Sheikah. If _anything,_ they'll give us what we want so we leave faster." It was a good point. She supposed it would depend on if their hatred for the queen outweighed their desire to live in peace. She would peg simple farmers days away from the nearest village as preferring peace to rebellion, though since Faron Province _had_ been the breeding ground of the first uprising…

But it seemed she didn't have time to weigh the odds, because Link was out of patience. "Sheik, either you come with me or we're both going hungry."

Her eyes narrowed, irritated that he seemed to be ignoring the risks of introducing her but unwilling to test his tolerance for hunger. "Very well." That settled, they were silent the rest of the walk to the door.

Link knocked, and Zelda couldn't help but feel a little nervous as they waited to be answered. Beyond the usual caution and awareness of a situation with the potential to become dangerous, she wanted to know what a common person would think of her. It was a silly thing to be nervous about and she knew better than to hope for anything less than quiet suspicion and dislike. And yet, these people would soon be her subjects, and Zelda wanted their approval.

But _Sheik_ knew that their opinions of her Sheikah persona ultimately didn't matter, and would have no bearing on their opinion of the exiled princess. So she wrapped that unaffected, efficient façade tighter around her psyche and braced herself as the door opened.

The brunette woman who appeared stared at Link for a moment before her eyes widened in recognition. " _Link?!"_

"Hey, Malon!" He grinned, obviously happy that his old friend had recognized him so quickly.

Malon grinned back. "It's been so long, I didn't think we'd ever see you again 'round here. Come on in, I want to hear all about life in Eldin!" She opened the door and stepped back to let Link through, and it wasn't until Zelda went to follow that the woman noticed her. There was a sharp intake of breath in surprise, and her face was pale as she looked the Sheikah over. "O-oh, I didn't see you there…"

Zelda spoke softly, not wanting the woman to be afraid in her own home. "I am Sheik, of the Sheikah." Though she knew Malon had already figured out the latter piece of information, it was only polite to fully introduce herself to her host. "Thank you for inviting us into your home, Malon."

Malon nodded mutely in reply, looking over to Link in bewilderment. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when her eyes flicked back to Zelda.

"Hey, Sheik's okay," Link said with a reassuring smile. "She wants to get rid of the queen too."

That only seemed to confuse the woman more, but she smiled hesitantly in return. "Oh… Alright, then. Why don't you make yourself at home…? I'll get you two something to drink." The farmhouse had a small eating table, and she and Link both took seats while Malon hurried outside to fetch water.

She felt the nervous behavior was probably typical of a peasant who had a Sheikah in their home, especially one who apparently had no love of the queen. But when she looked over at Link, he was watching the door with an expression of concern. "… Is she alright?"

Unfortunately Link had no time to answer, the door swinging open as the farmer returned with a pail of water in hand. But she decided that was fine: She could tell well enough by his demeanor that this behavior from Malon wasn't a simple case of being wary.

The brunette served them both mugs of water, then took the seat across from Link. "S-so, what brings you to the farm?" Curious. The woman hadn't questioned Link's arrival earlier, assuming it was just an old friend coming to visit. But now it seemed that she thought they were here with a specific purpose in mind, and it was easy to guess that Malon had had some trouble with the law recently. Unable to pay taxes in full, perhaps? Or was she under suspicion as a possible rebel, or someone in her family?

In any case, she would bet her knives that Malon had been harassed by soldiers before. And for a squire to come knocking with a Sheikah companion, even if he had claimed that they both hated the queen… Zelda knew that in her place, _she_ would be waiting for the hammer to fall.

Leaning back in her chair, she watched Link and his friend talk for a while, nothing more than simple pleasantries. The tension never faded from Malon's posture, and whenever Link asked about the farmhands or her father she always deflected. Realizing that Link seemed to be growing increasingly concerned but wasn't willing to call his friend's bluff, Zelda leaned forward to catch their attention.

"What did they do?"

Malon went pale. "I-I don't, they didn't do anything. At least, they didn't do anything unlawful…" She broke eye contact with Zelda, staring at the grain of the table wood with glassy eyes. "… Dad… He got a letter saying he'd been drafted, but he was sick so he couldn't report."

Oh. They'd arrested her father for desertion, because he was _sick._ "But, they can't do that! If he was too sick, he…" Link trailed off, realizing his outburst would do nothing but further upset Malon.

"Where are they keeping him?" Zelda asked, voice stony.

The woman was silent for moment before looking her in the eyes. "You're… Really not working for them? A _Sheikah?_ "

She knew that she could probably win Malon over by explaining the significance of the Master Sword and what it meant concerning the allegiance of true Sheikah, but decided against it. For now it was best to draw as little attention to Link's status as the chosen hero as possible, and she didn't know the farmer. To be honest, neither did Link. A few months could change a person, let alone _years._

That said, she still wanted to help her. Provided it wasn't too far out of the way to Kakariko, of course; it would be selfish to delay for long for the sake of one person, not when there were likely dozens of similar cases happening across the country. Treating the symptoms before the disease was such a very temporary measure, Impa had drilled into Sheik.

"Where are they keeping him," she repeated. Malon was going to provide them the aid they needed and they had no rupees with which to pay her back. It was unbecoming of a future ruler to make a habit of not paying her debts, Zelda reasoned, and therefore it was only natural that she make an exception to help the symptoms just this once.

"The town. They took him to Floria."

* * *

That evening found her in the hayloft of Malon's barn, doing her best to make a comfortable nest of hay and blankets to sleep on. Earlier they had managed to come to an agreement: In exchange for food and transport by wagon to Floria, she and Link would free Malon's father. Zelda actually felt fairly confident in her ability to get him out of the city, given her Sheikah status it would probably be assumed that she was working under the orders of the queen. In fact, the plan was for Link to procure supplies for them while she freed him alone. Malon would be waiting outside the city with a cart where they would rendezvous and then go their separate ways.

It would be fairly easy, provided the guards were willing to comply with a Sheikah without any sort of official papers. Did Sheikah even carry official papers, or was their word accepted as royal decree? She knew the tribe had operated either way in the past, depending on the ruler, but wasn't sure which her imposter was using. In any case, she doubted mere guards would be willing to give a Sheikah too much trouble.

In and out before anyone realized she wasn't one theirs, and hopefully if they discovered the deceit it wouldn't be until she and Link were well on their way to Kakariko. Malon had already decided that she and her father would give the farm to their most loyal farmhand, a man named Ingo, and flee Faron Province.

Link's friend had been profusely grateful for her offer, but even then Zelda could tell the woman was still nervous having her around. So when Malon had offered her father's vacant bed for one of them to use and Link had proclaimed he was fine with sleeping on the floor, she had instead asked to sleep in the hayloft. It was more comfortable than the floor, anyway, and that way they could all have a decent night of sleep before hitting the road; Link getting a bed and Malon able to relax without a Sheikah in her home.

She heard the barn door swung open, and Zelda's hand reflexively went to her knives. It was probably just Malon or Link, but she didn't entirely trust Malon. She wanted to, and the woman seemed like a very nice person, but she'd only been around her with Link nearby.

"Hey," Link's voice called out, and she relaxed.

Zelda climbed down to meet him. "Hello. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" They had quite a long way to go, and this would probably be their last chance to get a full night's sleep until they reached Kakariko.

"Yeah, about that… I was thinking we should start your sword lessons tonight." It was then that she noticed the short walking stick he held, which she guessed was to be her practice weapon.

"Oh." It made sense to start now, since neither of them could be sure how much spare time they would have from here on out. "Certainly."

He taught her the basics of holding a sword and the footwork accompanying it over the next hour or so. It was strange and felt unnatural to her, but she distantly remembered that her knives and hand-to-hand had felt much the same when she had first begun to learn them. She knew that over time these motions would become second nature, if she practiced enough. They stopped when Link thought she knew each stance and movement well enough to be able to practice them on her own.

"Great!" Link was grinning. "If you have those down by the next lesson, you should try them with that Gerudo sword. A stick'll feel a lot different than the real thing."

That was fairly obvious, but Zelda let it slide. "Thank you, Link." She started to make her way back to the ladder, eager to go to sleep after the long day.

"Wait." Zelda looked back at him, to see that his grin had slipped away.

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Thanks for helping Malon, Sheik. It… Means a lot." He sounded genuine, but she could tell something was worrying him by the look on his face. Perhaps he was upset that his friend had been uncomfortable enough with having a Sheikah in her home that his travel companion had felt the need to sleep in a barn? Honestly, Zelda preferred this arrangement regardless of that, since it meant no one had to sleep on the floor.

"It's not a problem." She smiled. "Good night, Link."

He didn't return it, but his expression did seem less troubled. "Night, Sheik."

As he turned and left, Zelda climbed up the ladder and curled herself in the nest of blankets and hay. Tomorrow would be a long day, as would many of the days to follow. Epona was still gone, as was her harp, and the kingdom was still ruled by a horrible usurper queen, and she would have to accommodate the lingering fears of Link's friend for a few more days.

But for now, she allowed herself to be silently amused that she, a princess-turned-Sheikah, was sleeping in a hayloft.

* * *

 **Hello, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do want everyone to know that my semester starts on Wednesday, so updates may be a little less frequent while I'm at college. I use writing as study breaks, though, so I doubt the wait will be much longer than it is now. Thanks for reading, and I would love to know what you think of this chapter!**


	6. The Dark Servant

The next day they departed in a cart hitched to two horses and laden with goods produced by the farm in case they were stopped by guards. Apparently routine searches of travelers had become more common recently, with the queen slow to forget earlier treacheries. Zelda thought it was rather ironic, a usurper fearing usurpers.

It also meant that she could not be seen with the cart, or Malon, or Link, until she'd successfully rescued Malon's father. With his sword bound in cloth Link could be passed off as a mercenary hired to guard a lone farmer on her way to market, but a Sheikah would draw attention. For the most part, they travelled separately. Zelda made sure to always stay within shouting distance in case the cart was attacked, but otherwise only saw Link and his friend at mealtimes. At dinner on the second day, Link asked her how she felt about their first sword lesson.

"Confident enough. Is it time for the second?"

He nodded, a grin on his face as he pulled two walking sticks from the wagon cart. "I'm going to teach you the rest by sparring. Not really how I was taught, but I think this'll work better anyways." Since Impa had taught in a similar fashion, Zelda nodded. "To start, just block. Once you get the hang of guarding, try to land a hit on me."

They started their bout, Link beginning with slower swings and steadily upping the tempo. Once she was able to keep up she immediately turned her focus to seeking out openings in his defense: It seemed his guard was built largely around blocking hacks and slashes. She wasn't sure whether this was because as a beginner she was more likely to try those kinds of attacks or if those were the most common… Or if Link was simply used to fighting inexperienced thugs. Zelda waited until he was about to strike again, then drove her stick around the opening it made to jab him in the chest.

He looked a little surprised, and motioned for them to stop. "That was good!" A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Though if you keep going for moves like that, maybe you should think about picking up a rapier instead of the traditional Hylian swords."

"A rapier?" She'd heard of them, since they had been the favored weapons of several of her ancestors. They were usually only made for nobility, though…

"Yeah, they're much thinner and made for precision strikes. Seems up your alley…" He made a face. "But we probably won't be able to get you one any time soon. They're _really_ expensive, and only nobility are supposed to have them." Disappointing, but she would make do for now.

They went to bed soon after, and Zelda separated from them again in the morning. When noon rolled around on the third day she did not rejoin them for lunch: They were too close to town, with Link and Malon set to arrive in just under two hours. She herself skirted about a mile past Floria before approaching to make it appear as though she had come from the direction of Castle Town, and arrived an hour after they did to give Link time to purchase the supplies they needed to reach Kakariko. Once Zelda moved in to fulfill their part of the bargain, after all, there was no way to know how much time they would have to get out of area.

When the village came into sight, it was all Zelda could do not to stop and stare. The stone walls of Floria stood nearly as tall as a deku tree and she could see the distant forms of guards pacing their ramparts. The only conventional way in or out that she could see was the massive archway through the middle, which she knew must have at least one portcullis ready to close at any time. Floria was a relatively small settlement when compared to Castle Town, but it had been built to defend the people of Faron Province if the need ever arose.

Right now, though, it felt like a giant cage ready to trap her. If they saw through the façade and word got to the gates before she could escape with Malon's father, it was over. _She_ might be able to escape, depending on the number and skill of any guards she encountered, but… The man she was here to rescue would probably be recaptured.

That thought at the forefront of her mind, she steeled herself as she did her best to walk through the gates with an aura of quiet confidence. The guards openly stared as she passed them by, and Zelda was thankful that their eyes were filled with fear: If they were afraid of her, they wouldn't ask any questions when she came back through with a prisoner.

Her first town was a sight both marvelous and sorrowful to behold. There were so many _people_ just out in the street _,_ going about their day. She couldn't recall ever seeing so many! It would have been intimidating to walk through them, with so many potential attackers to watch and being unused to large numbers of people in general, and yet when they saw her making her way down the road they scrambled to remove themselves from her path. Zelda had been pleased with the guard's fear of her, since it made her job easier for the moment, but this? She'd known the people were uneasy around Sheikah, but what abuses had caused such reactions?

But that was a question that would have to wait for now. She steadily made her way to Floria's center, where Link had told her the prison was located. Earlier she'd been concerned about finding the building without looking like she obviously didn't know exactly which one it was, but when it came into her sight it was obvious by the barred windows and posted guards. Doing her best to project a demeanor of quiet intimidation, Zelda approached the complex.

One of the guards moved suddenly and she tensed, before realizing he was opening the door for her. Her eyes narrowed, suspicious, and one of his fellows looked worried for him when they noticed. In the end she judged that there was no real danger just yet, given how the normal townspeople had reacted to her. It was probably just bootlicking, and even if it wasn't… She'd already made her intent to enter the prison clear, and to deviate her course now would confirm their suspicions if they had any.

Zelda stepped through the door and found herself in the prison's office. A tired-looking man who appeared to be the warden sat behind a rough counter, intently reading some document. Wanting to be in and out as soon as possible, she walked up to address him. "Excuse me, sir."

" _What?"_ The man snapped, not bothering to look up from his parchment.

Doing her best to play the role of one of the queen's 'Sheikahs', Zelda's voice was cold. He had, after all, provided a grave offense to someone of higher authority. "I am here to retrieve a man named Talon, by order of Queen Zelda."

The man's eyes flew up to her in astonishment, and he floundered for a moment. "O-oh! Yes, right away ma'am!" He hurried from behind the counter to the door leading to the cells, fumbling with his keys.

The walk through the cells seemed to last a short eternity, and Zelda kept her eyes resolutely on the warden's back. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as to what she would see if she looked at the cell's occupants, and she didn't know if she could hold her persona together if she saw them. The prisoners here were largely those who couldn't keep up with their taxes, their punishments unjust. Though she could justify saving Malon's father as upholding her deal, in the end she couldn't help but feel it was deeply selfish of her to save an individual and leave the rest to rot.

Stopping in front of one of the cell doors, the warden fumbled with the lock for a moment before swinging the door open. "Talon!" He barked, "One of Her Majesty's own hounds wants you, so get up!" The warden snickered to himself for a moment before glancing at Zelda and shutting up, going a little pale. "N-no offense, ma'am, Sheikah…"

She ignored him, walking past the warden and entering the small cell. There were three men inside, each sitting curled into a corner of their own and cowering from her, but she could tell which one was her target: One was far too old to be Malon's father, and one was far too young. Mustering all the hatred she held for her imposter, she looked him in his fearful eyes and growled. " _Get up."_ When he didn't respond, frozen in place, she grabbed him roughly by the arm and forced him to stand. "You're wanted in Castle Town, _rebel._ " It took every ounce of will not to cringe at herself as the older farmer started to shake, but it had to be convincing. His life depended on her performance.

It worked to get him moving, though, and she thanked the goddesses at her good fortune as the warden made the notes to his ledgers necessary for Talon to be released to her 'custody'. He seemed relieved to have her almost out, babbling about how well things had been going with increasing the ranks of the guards and improved tax collections and whatnot. While he went on and on, she busied herself by tying Talon's wrists with rope. It was a poor job and if she was really taking him as a prisoner she would have hobbled his feet, too, but she needed him to be able to run if anything went wrong before they were out of Floria. Everything was going so smoothly that she doubted that would be necessary, though.

Until the warden gestured at the document he'd been reading earlier, and the next thing he said made it feel like the floor had just caved in beneath her feet. "Well, I'm glad you're just here for that poor sod! Usually when you Sheikah drop by it's to make sure I've got everything in order, and when I got that letter one of you was coming by today I thought I was getting sacked for sure this time!"

She grabbed what was left of the rope to use as a lead and bid the warden farewell with nothing more than a nod of the head before departing, Talon in tow. They had to get out of town, _now._ Hopefully Link and Malon would have finished their business at the marketplace and be waiting for them beyond the town walls, but if not she was glad that she'd thought to have Link wrap the Master Sword in cloth. So long as they stayed discreet and caused no trouble, she only had herself and Talon to worry about. Though she tried to watch for signs of an attacker as they made their way to the gate, Zelda found it difficult not to tense at every movement from the plethora of people.

The gates were in sight when there was a bright, blinding flash. It was only countless hours of training with Impa that saved her from being stunned by the sudden light, though it left spots in her vision. The trick was unexpected but familiar: Deku nuts, thrown onto the ground to produce the signature flash and allow one to make a quick escape or stun an enemy. It was one of the oldest techniques employed by the Sheikah. She leapt a few feet to the right only out of knowing that it was suicide to remain stationary, dropping Talon's rope in the hopes he would take his chance to find safety.

Her vision cleared and Zelda saw her attacker. The fraud was dressed in the same blue as her own clothes, the Sheikah symbol emblazoned large and crimson on the front of his clothes. Similar to herself, every part of him was covered save for bright red eyes. The one major difference between their attire that she could see was that his was not made to be as a second skin, the top being a tunic long enough to almost pass for a dress.

This was what had frightened the army of Hyrule into submission? She knew the Sheikah were intimidating, and that rumor and legend ran rampant where they were concerned, but… He hadn't even taken the opportunity to make a real strike while she was blinded! In one fluid movement she unsheathed her throwing knife and hurled it at the idiot who had _dared_ claim to be a Sheikah.

There was another flash of a deku nut, and when her vision cleared he was gone. Zelda took the opportunity to hand Talon one of her knives. "Take this and _leave."_ He did as she said without hesitation, running off of the street and into an alleyway, and in better circumstances she might have felt a little offended at being so easily left behind. As it was, she was grateful that she wouldn't have to concern herself with his safety as well as her own.

Another flash, and the fraud reappeared on the roof of a nearby building. He was fast, she would give him that, and she could begrudgingly admit that his sleight of hand was impressive. But she couldn't see any weaponry on him, and she was sure he would have pulled out at least one hidden knife by now if he had any. Was he all flash and smoke? Did they really rely on reputation alone to assert the queen's will?

He raised a hand and a ball of fire blasted just past her shoulder, scorching the flagstone road.

That wasn't Hylian magic. Which meant that his sudden reappearance on the rooftop probably wasn't just a parlor trick: He'd teleported. Zelda felt a sudden chill as old memories of pouring over bestiaries came to the forefront of her mind.

 _Wizzrobe._

The faux queen was summoning monsters. _Goddesses,_ she was using _actual monsters_ against her own people! A monster in broad daylight, in the middle of a Hyrulean town… Zelda felt sick. She'd known the Royal Family's usurper was a horrible woman, but _this?_

Another fireball was hurled her way and she leapt to the side, forced from her musings. For now, she needed to focus on killing the creature.

But how? She only had so many knives, and if it could teleport it was likely to just vanish itself before the hit could land. The sword would have been a more suitable weapon, but she'd left it with Malon to avoid the suspicion of a Sheikah carrying a Gerudo sword. Two of her knives were already no longer at her disposal, one being given to Talon and one buried in the door of a building from her missed throw. That meant she had a mere four chances left, in addition to her pouch of deku nuts. She couldn't afford to waste any more knives, but how to hit an opponent who could just vanish?

Zelda dove to avoid another hit and when she looked back up, the wizzrobe had vanished. She knew it wouldn't have left the fight, so where was it…?

It was sheer luck that she avoided the next hit. Her opponent had reappeared right behind her, and she turned to find him just in time to drop out of the way of another blast of fire. By the time she'd rolled back onto her feet, knife in hand, the creature had already teleported back onto the rooftop.

Something clicked in her mind. If she could startle it, trick it into coming down and search for _her,_ she could ambush it in exactly the same way as it had tried to do with her.

Gathering her magic, she cast the same invisibility spell she'd used when she had first encountered Link in the woods. Shadow magic was the only kind Impa had been able to teach her beyond her songs, though it was difficult for her to maintain. For this use, though, it mattered only that she could hold it until the creature above her came down to find her. Zelda held stock still, watching the wizzrobe's eyes dart frantically as it searched for her location. It was hard to resist a feeling of satisfaction, now that the tables had momentarily turned.

Sure enough, it teleported a mere foot away from her. Her heart felt as though it leapt into her throat at the suddenness of it, at how any closer and it might have been over. What happened if someone tried teleporting into the same space someone already occupied?

Now was not the time to think about it.

She struck, movements almost mechanical as she buried her knife into the creature's throat before pulling it out and backing away. There had been spirits in the woods she'd fought, skull kids and their puppets, and she knew such a blow was not always enough to immediately banish them. If it wasn't enough to do in a wizzrobe, though, she didn't know what she would do: Even if she could muster enough willpower and magic to cast her spell a second time, she doubted the wizzrobe would fall for her trick a second time.

But after a few moments it collapsed, turning into a dark smog that quickly dissipated. Only the fabric of its Sheikah disguise remained, and she wasn't sure if it was really dead or if it had simply fled. She wasn't sure she cared right then and there, and she wasted no time following down the same alleyway that Talon had disappeared into. It was a few blocks before her magic faded, and she found herself in the marketplace.

"Sheik!" She whirled around, startled, her knife still in hand.

It was a very alarmed-looking Link, and she relaxed before grabbing his wrist with her free hand. "We need to leave the city, now." He followed her lead without protest as she led them through Floria to the gates from which they'd come, relying heavily on the ingrained fear of Sheikah to avoid being stopped by anyone who might be suspicious. When they came to the gate itself she took no risks, the liberal use of deku nuts preventing the guards from trying to stop them in case they thought a disturbed Sheikah leading a mercenary in a hero-style tunic by the arm was worth questioning.

They rushed through, running until the walls of Floria were far behind them. Link stopped first, taking a moment to catch his breath before he looked over at her with concern. "You okay? I ran into Talon earlier, and when I asked him about you he said you'd gotten into a fight with one of the queen's Sheikah."

Zelda was quiet. On one hand, she'd somehow managed to come out of the fight with no more damage than a lost knife and a few singed hairs. But on the other… "Link, what do you know about monsters?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, move-in week was much more busy than expected. This chapter fought with me a bit but I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless. As always, thank you for reviewing and favoriting/following, and I would love to know what you think!  
**


	7. The Brewing Storm

"Monsters?"

Zelda nodded. "Other than those spirits we fought in the forest, have you encountered any in Hyrule?"

Link paused to think. "No… There used to be rumors of stalchildren in Hyrule Field if you got caught out there at night, but no one's actually seen any in the last couple of years."

She stopped dead in her tracks, stunned. That couldn't be, Hyrule had always had at least a few monsters roaming about its wilds. It was supposedly common knowledge that Hyrule Field was a place where stalchildren _came into being,_ there was no way to completely eradicate them! There had _never_ been a time when the country not been troubled with at least the more minor beasts. "None at all? Not even the stray keese at night, or in lurking about in caves?"

"Nope." He was looking at her with growing concern and Zelda realized that she'd been growing more and more agitated.

With some effort she managed to at least appear calmer. "So you mean … That skull kid in the woods was the _very first_ spirit, monster, or magical creature you've ever _seen?"_ It was absurd. The depths of the forest she'd called home for so long had been teeming with them!

"I mean, they were everywhere a couple years ago." He pondered it for a moment and then continued, "But I'd say it was about five years ago that they started appearing less and less. A few months after I was made a squire was the last time I heard of a sighting…"

She exhaled, the already bad feeling about encountering the wizzrobe growing worse. It would have been one thing if the queen had summoned a few wizzrobes to serve as her Sheikah, but coupled with a sudden disappearance of wild monsters… "Link, what I fought back there wasn't a Sheikah or Hylian. It was a wizzrobe."

Link blinked, stunned, and Zelda felt something twist in her gut as she realized that the _chosen hero_ had faced his first monster when they'd fought the skull kid's puppets. It seemed that he'd been trained to fight them based on his combat style, yes, and he'd been chosen by the Master Sword, but… She'd fought skull kids and their puppets, a handful of wolfos and a few deku babas, and now a wizzrobe. Goddesses, that was all the experience they had between the two of them with the darker creatures that roamed Hyrule!

And if what she was beginning to suspect was true? They were in over their heads. She had expected to overthrow a _mortal_ usurper with a _mortal_ army. A handful of wizzrobes was problematic, but not nearly impossible to deal with. But if all the naturally occurring monsters were disappearing, was it possible that the queen was _recruiting_ them? An army of monsters…

"Hey," Link jolted her out of her thoughts. "The queen's got a few monsters, so what? Isn't that better than if her Sheikah had turned out to be _actual_ Sheikah?" He gestured to the wrapped-up Master Sword slung across his back. "Anyway, that's what I have this for. I never fought any monsters before I met you, but… The gods chose me for a reason, right? They wouldn't have picked me if I couldn't handle it."

Zelda huffed a half-hearted laugh. That was it, wasn't it? Link had been chosen by the sword forged by Hylia herself. She clung to that piece of knowledge: The White Goddess knew what she was doing. She had to, her choice in heroes had never gone awry before… And from what she'd seen of him before, Zelda really did believe that Link was the right person to take up the hero's mantle. In hindsight, it had been foolish to think that the Master Sword would have been drawn for a mere civil war. Not when it had been made to be raised against things truly evil.

"Yes…" She smiled. "Yes, I think you can handle it."

His grin was bright. "Now, Malon and Talon should be waiting for us! We agreed on a spot about a league or so from here…" She almost pulled away in surprise as he took her by the hand, then relaxed and let him lead the way.

* * *

Zelda nearly sagged with relief when the two farmers came into view, safe and happily chatting as they waited. The cart and goods had been traded for an extra two horses, and all four had full-looking saddlebags. Did they intend to follow her and Link to Kakariko? It made sense since they would probably have to leave their farm anyway to escape the law, and travelling with two warriors would be far safer than trying to make the journey alone... But the new horses looked a little too thin to be healthy. If they were pursued, whoever rode them would be at a greater risk of being caught.

Malon caught sight of them and waved, smiling widely, but didn't greet them until the two groups merged. They were reasonably far from Floria but not entirely out of that particular danger yet, and it was sensible that they draw as little attention from possible passerby as possible. "Thank you, Sheik." Her eyes were red-rimmed and watery, and Zelda smiled beneath her cowl.

"Thank _you,_ Malon." Had it not been for her, after all, they might not have known of the wizzrobes until much later. As it was, they were extremely lucky to have found out so early and that there had been only one…

Zelda let go of Link's hand to go inspect the saddlebag supplies while the three of them chatted. It seemed that Malon had reconciled her Sheikah identity with her genuine good will, but she wouldn't be surprised if her father had not. She'd seen the fear she'd struck into him, and while it had been necessary to save him she understood that he might prefer that she keep her distance. Since she wasn't participating in their conversation she tuned them out as she sorted through the supplies, not wanting to eavesdrop on what might be personal. She was the outsider here, after all.

All and all Link and Malon had done pretty well with the bartering. Enough food rations for one week on each horse and rough blankets for each of them, plus a small pouch of rupees. Her sword, now in a _very_ crudely constructed leather sheath, had been tied to the saddle of one of horses. The same horse also had a pouch of extra deku nuts in her saddlebags, and Zelda assumed that it had been decided that this was to be her horse for the journey. It was a rather surprising decision, though: She was one of the horses Malon had brought from the farm, and Zelda had seen over the last few days that the young woman was very fond of her animals.

It made her wonder if they intended not to travel to Kakariko with them after all. If they did, it would make more sense to have her and Link ride the less healthy looking horses from Floria. If the group ran into danger, Malon and her father could ride to safety faster while they stayed behind to fight. But the reverse was true if they planned to part ways: Poorer looking horses meant that they looked less wealthy, and it would be less likely that they would have trouble from bandits and thieves.

"Shiekah." Zelda was jolted from her thoughts by Talon, who offered her the knife she'd given him earlier. "I guess I ought to return this."

She nodded gratefully and took the blade, feeling a little more balanced as she slid its familiar weight back into her belt. The other knife she lost in the town would have to be done without for now, but it was a relief to get even one of them back. "Thank you." His thanks in return was not expected. Until she reclaimed her throne, by rescuing him from his cell she'd also doomed both he and his daughter: They would have to live as fugitives, now. To go back to their home would court disaster, to go to any town or village within Hyrule would risk capture. Someone charged with not paying their taxes was probably treated far better than one charged with escaping jail… Especially if they linked him to a rouge Shiekah. "And my apologies, for frightening you earlier."

The man exhaled. "You did what you had to." Somehow she got the feeling he was referring to the jailbreak as a whole, not just her way of going about it.

"I did." The trip by wagon had saved them several days, and the provisions had been sorely needed.

There was a moment of silence, and she thought the conversation had ended when Talon spoke again. "The plan is to go our separate ways, after those two say their goodbyes." He gestured towards his daughter and Link. "We'll be heading for the land of Holodrum. It's far enough that the Queen's men won't find us, and we have family there." Zelda nodded. The journey would take them months, but since Talon obviously didn't have a stomach for battle... Leaving would be better for them than sticking around. Not when the only thing left for them here was recapture or fighting.

"I wish you good travels, then."

* * *

After parting with Malon and her father, they rode until the moon was high in the night sky before stopping to make camp. Zelda was thankful for the warmer weather as she did her best to get comfortable with her cheap blanket: They didn't dare light a fire. Floria was half a day's hard ride behind them, but neither of them knew how much that distance would do if wizzrobes hunted them.

Though they took turns on watch duty, Zelda faced the morning with very little sleep. It wasn't that she doubted Link's abilities, but being so close to Floria set her on edge. With the Queen having pet monsters, it would be foolish to assume that she hadn't heard of the Sheikah who'd killed her wizzrobe already. For all she knew, they would be ambushed at any moment.

Packing was quick, since they only had their blankets to worry about, and they ate breakfast in silence as they rode. Now that they had horses, Link estimated that it would only be a four or five day ride to Kakariko. Zelda guessed that that would be the next time she had a good rest.

Around midday they stopped to give the horses a rest and refill their waterskins. Rationally she knew it was necessary, that they had to give the creatures a rest to prevent them from burning out or being injured. In the long run it would get them there faster than riding straight, and they needed to take the opportunity to top off their water supply whenever they could. But she couldn't help but see enemies in every shadow, in every rustle of grass… Every instinct told her that they needed to get back on their horses and canter them all the way to the relative safety of the brewing rebellion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Link's voice nearly made her jump.

Did she? It was kind of him to ask and she appreciated the gesture, but she didn't really want to talk about her fears right now. Besides, _Sheik_ would do her best to control her nerves. Fear was a useful tool when one knew how to use it and could keep you alive in the right situation, but now that Link had spoken up she could see that she'd let it get the better of her. There was a line between being wary and being overly paranoid, and she was uncomfortably close to crossing it. Perhaps… Perhaps talking would take her mind off it for a while. "How much do you know about wizzrobes?"

He shrugged. "Well, I know they've got magic."

Zelda was surprised that he didn't know more, since based on his fighting style it seemed that the Lord of Eldin had been teaching him how to fight monsters. It would have been appropriate to have him read bestiaries to accompany that training, since without the proper knowledge he would be at a rather steep disadvantage… But teaching him would make for a good distraction until they reached Kakariko. "That's a rather important thing to know, but different types of wizzrobes use different kinds of magic…"

* * *

 **Hello, all! Thank you for all the support and I hope this chapter was alright, it fought with me almost the whole time and I apologize for the wait. That said, due to schoolwork and my midterm schedule, the next chapter will probably take me about two weeks. I'm personally really excited to write that one and the next two after it, though! As always, I would love to hear what you think of the story so far.**


	8. The Lord Eldin

Around midday on the fifth day, Link stopped his horse. Concerned, Zelda halted her own and immediately scanned the trees and tall grasses for enemies before looking back to her companion. With the pace they'd been keeping it would be no problem to reach Kakariko by evening, and she'd been under the impression that they weren't going to stop for at least another hour.

He had unslung the Master Sword from his back, and was quickly untying the cloth covering that concealed its iconic hilt and sheath. "… What are you doing?" They had a ways yet to go, and having it out in the open in potentially hostile territory was asking for trouble.

"Well," he began, still tearing at the bindings, "I was thinking that I've been gone a while now. Most of Kakariko is heavily opposed to the Queen, and if they've gotten enough resources to oppose her openly… I don't think a Sheikah would be safe going into town."

It… Made sense. A lot could change in the month or so Link had been away, and if the rebels based there had gained enough support from the rest of the townsfolk then it wasn't hard to see the town being militarized. In the long run it would be a _huge_ advantage for them to have an entire town openly on their side, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow. Impa's ancestors had been the ones to found the town, ages ago, and it was sad to see a day where the Sheikah were unwelcome there. But it wasn't as though she couldn't understand why, and Zelda nodded. "I understand. I'm sure there's a place nearby suitable for me to hide, or I could ask the Gorons for shelter."

Link huffed, working on the second set of knots. "No, Sheik, you're coming to town with me! Lord Eldin sends out scouts to make sure the queen doesn't send her troops our way, and if they see that I have the Master Sword and that you're with me, then they shouldn't give you any trouble."

She doubted that it would go as smoothly as Link made it out to be, but remembered how stubborn he'd been about her coming with him to Malon's farm. Going _into_ Kakariko wasn't the most logical of choices for her to make, and probably wasn't the wisest. And if any of the rebels somehow caught a glimpse of her hand, and knew what it meant for her to be marked by the Triforce of Wisdom… If it was dangerous for one of the queen's dogs, how dangerous would it be for Zelda herself? She could only hope that they would see her as a valuable enough asset to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

He freed the sword from its covering and slung it proudly onto his back, and they continued on their way.

* * *

Zelda would be lying if she said she hadn't felt eyes on them a few leagues back, but they saw no one until they reached the gates of Kakariko. The town had been built inside a canyon, which she could already tell would have its ups and downs if the queen were to bring an army. Normally, the high canyon walls would be a huge advantage against Hylian soldiers, providing both natural defense and high ground from which to strike. But if the witch used monsters and magic, it could be turned into a deathtrap. Death Mountain above them had never erupted in Hyrule's history, largely pacified by the Goron who called it home, but if it did…

The gates raised just enough for them to slip through, and it wasn't until then that she registered just how strange it was for them to be closed during the day in the first place. Looking at Link she could tell that he thought it odd as well, and Zelda wondered if they'd missed the beginning of open hostility against the queen. Either the town was expecting an attack, or they were walking into a trap. Her companion proceeded, probably without a thought in his head that he might be betrayed, and she had no choice but to follow him in.

The gates slammed back into the ground as soon as they were safely through, and they were greeted by a sea of tents. They lined the street in rows that stretched all the way back to the canyon's wall, brushed against the sides of buildings. There was little talk, but men and women in light armor bustled in the narrow gaps, their demeanors grim and businesslike. She was not ignorant of the stares that followed them as they passed, and found herself both relieved and uneasy.

In one month's time, the Lord of Eldin had built himself an army.

The encampment stretched on as they rode up the path, and Zelda wondered if the Lord of Eldin had a proper house or if he was using a tent of his own. Link seemed to know exactly where they were going, though, so she assumed it was a more permanent establishment. She wondered if it was something new or if it would be recognizable from one of the many depictions of Kakariko she'd seen in maps and drawings. The town had an old spirit and a long history of being a focal point of major events, but its features were ever-changing. She supposed the town had to be, to survive all that it had since its founding.

Link stopped in front of what looked like an inn, and they dismounted their horses. A boy on the porch approached to take their horses to the stables, and Zelda took her saddlebags before passing her mount over. The doorway was silent and it set her on edge: Weren't inns supposed to be loud, boisterous? Not that she would complain to not have to spend the night above a crowd's din, but it was telling of the state of the town.

"Is this where your lord stays?" She asked, wondering if they were here for him or for lodgings.

Link nodded. "Yeah, they turned the cellar into a makeshift room for him. We used to use it as a meeting place too, but they've probably moved that above ground…" With that, Zelda subtly slipped her cowl up just a bit higher on her face and they entered the inn.

The tables had all been pushed together and were covered in maps and parchment papers, held down with mugs for paperweights. Several Hylians in militia gear stood around it, but the attention in the room had shifted from discussion of war to the two newcomers. A few hands drifted down to swords at the sight of a Sheikah, but most eyes were merely cautious rather than outright hostile.

One man's face lit up with joy, and he stepped away from the table to greet them. "Link! I was beginning to wonder if you'd return, or if you'd been whisked away on some grand quest of your own!"

Link grinned brightly, and Zelda guessed that this was the Lord of Eldin. The man was not quite yet old but his hair had begun to go grey, a contrast to the liveliness of his demeanor. "Of course I came back, I couldn't just leave you all to fight Zelda without me!" He unslung the Master Sword from his back to offer his mentor, but the man merely looked it over in awe without moving to take it. It was a move (or lack thereof) that made her opinion of the lord rise somewhat: _Link_ had been chosen by the sword, and he shouldn't be offering it for anyone's inspection. The sword was not meant to leave his possession until his work was done, period.

But the moment of awe over the sword passed, and suddenly she found herself bearing the brunt of the room's attention. The lord's joyous expression grew tense, though she could tell he made an effort to hide it. "And who is your friend here?" She wanted to feel slighted that she hadn't been asked directly, but understood why. She was the outsider here and the symbol on her clothing meant her word couldn't be wholly trusted.

"This is Sheik, of the Sheikah. Don't worry, she hates the queen as much as we do." To his credit and her surprise, he seemed to catch on to what was really being asked. "She helped me find the sword, without her I probably would have died in the woods."

"Is that so?" The man's smile grew a little easier, and he turned to address her. "Lord Eldin, at your service. If you plan to stay and help our little coup, there's an extra room upstairs."

She smiled in return, glad to have a real bed again. "Thank you, Lord Eldin." Though he was technically no longer legally a lord, Zelda supposed it made no difference in practice.

He turned back to Link. "I suppose you saw how much our little band has grown since you left, eh? It's not enough to storm the castle, but we've been doing what we can to weaken the queen's rule. In fact, you're just in time to aid in the next raid we have planned." Though their leader had moved on, Zelda could feel the eyes of his followers on her as they tried to discern her true motives. She would bet that at least a few had already decided that she had less than good intentions, and the idea of going into battle with them made her stomach twist. Would any of them 'accidentally' mistake her for an enemy?

She hoped not. She wanted to think that the people she was fighting to help would at least not go out of their way to get her killed, but it wasn't a risk she could take.

Link's voice snapped her out of her musing. "It would be our pleasure to help wherever we're needed, mi'lord."

At least there was _someone_ here she could trust to have her back.

The Lord of Eldin gestured to the table, inviting them to look at one of the maps. "We know of a group of prisoners being moved from Floria to Castle Town. Supposedly they're mostly farmers and craftsmen, so we don't know why she'd have them brought to her, but it's an opportunity we can't afford to pass up. Their route will take them a mere day away from our gates tomorrow night, so we were just about to send a group out to retrieve them." It was a smart move, Zelda thought. Freeing peasants who were likely to have been wrongfully imprisoned would garner support for the rebels, and since none of them would be able to return home if they wanted to stay free it wasn't unlikely that a few would join the cause.

Of course, there was always the risk of retaliation. But only if they failed, and the soldiers in charge of the transport somehow knew they'd come from Kakariko. What concerned her more was _why_ they were being moved to Castle Town… Was it because they were suspect of some greater treason? Or did it have something to do with monsters?

If the queen had an army of them, she had to feed them _somehow_.

Zelda knew that it would be for the best to attract as little attention to herself as possible. It's what Sheik would do, what she _should_ do, but she was too sickened by the thought to stay silent. "When do we depart?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. If either of you need supplies, the general store has been repurposed as an armory and the mess tent can provide rations." The Lord of Edin nodded to them and then turned to discuss something with one of the others at his war table, and Zelda knew they'd been dismissed.

She went upstairs to find the spare room, her saddlebags being too cumbersome to carry around longer than necessary, and heard familiar footsteps follow her up. "It's the second farthest door on the right," Link said. Well, that fixed the dilemma of finding out the hard way which room was hers. Zelda shifted to face him, and he smiled. "I'm three doors down, whenever you want to head out."

She returned the smile, though she knew he couldn't see much of her face with the cowl pulled up. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

That evening found her retiring to her room, the rest of the day having been a blur. Link, it seemed, knew and was beloved by nearly all the locals. Enough so that so long as Zelda was obviously with him, the locals were mostly alright with her presence. From what she'd gathered, apparently he had been everyone's go-to errand boy between the fall of Lord Eldin from his official status and Link's departure for Faron Woods. Nearly all the townsfolk and half the makeshift army owed him a favor. But even if they hadn't, she felt like at least the townsfolk would have given her a chance regardless.

She liked Kakariko. She liked the people of Kakariko. She liked the Lord of Eldin. So why did something feel… Off? She didn't trust anyone here except Link to have her best interests at heart, but she was a naturally suspicious person. It was natural for her to feel that way about new people, and Zelda could tell that this might be something a little more substance than her usual cautiousness.

That, and her right hand had been lightly aching the past few hours. She didn't dare take off the wrappings to inspect it, even in her own single-person room, but she wondered as to the catalyst. Though she'd had it for as long as she could remember, the Triforce of Wisdom had only very rarely proved itself more than a pretty mark on her hand. Without any other explanations for it, she had to assume it was trying to tell her to listen to her instinct. But they only had a few hours to rest before they needed to depart, and Zelda decided it would be better to walk into disaster well-rested than tired from worrying the night away.

Falling asleep that night was harder than she'd thought it would be.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your support! Midterms were brutal but I survived, haha. Sorry for the week delay, but I had this really great idea to tie in some Majora's Mask lore that I just _had_** **to include and then I had to go through and shuffle some events around on my outline and cut some others, and that ate up a few days. Anyways, next chapter the real fun begins and I am super excited for that! We have some larger-scale action and an event you've probably been waiting for, and from the looks of things it'll probably be twice as long as this chapter. (Also, I'd like to clarify that the Lord of Eldin is also _named_ Eldin, hence changing between 'Lord of Eldin' and 'Lord Eldin'.)  
**

 **As always, I would love to hear what you think of the fic so far!**


	9. The Partial Truths

Getting up in the morning was a haze as she checked all of her supplies and packed, movements mechanical. Downstairs, she grabbed a breakfast ration and passed through the room, grateful for the crisp morning breeze that hit her face as soon as she stepped outside. It had been strange, sleeping in a real room last night. The unease she'd felt last night had lingered, and now Zelda found herself eager to be back on the road. It would be different now that they had to ride with a raid party, but hopefully getting away from Kakariko would make the feeling go away for a while.

It must have been all the people. With so many it was more likely than not that there was at least one spy or traitor or monster in disguise… And there was little she could do about that except to remain vigilant. Actively seeking them out meant suspecting anyone and everyone of being out to get them, which in turn meant questioning every motive behind every action. While Zelda was ill inclined to trust new people, even she knew that to take that approach to the issue would more likely lead to madness.

"Morning!" Link's voice stirred her from her thoughts, and she looked up. Her friend was already packed as well, and had fetched both their horses from the stable. Which meant he'd probably been up even earlier than she had for once... Was he in a hurry to leave as well? The thought occurred to her that for someone like him, the shift in social status from errand boy to chosen hero was probably not an easy one.

She smiled. "Morning. Ready to leave already?" Perhaps it was for different reasons, but it was good to know that he was just as eager to leave as she was. Zelda had half expected him to want to stay after so long on the road.

He shrugged, absentmindedly reaching up to pet his horse's neck, and Zelda fleetingly wondered if Malon's gift eased Epona's loss or only made it worse. "When I worked for her family, Malon would always teach each of her horses to answer to a different noise. Most of the ones used for basic farmwork just have different pitches of whistles, so I woke up early to figure out the ones she taught these two." Oh. She'd figured it had been something along those lines, but there was her definite answer about the song he'd played over and over when Epona had been taken.

He made a lower-pitched whistle that sounded almost hoarse, and her steed gently butted him with her head. Not having much experience with whistling, it took her three tries to get the pitch just right; but when she did her horse happily left Link's side to join hers. Well, that would make it much easier to separate their horses from the crowd. "What about yours?"

There was a rueful huff. "Haven't figured it out yet. I'm thinking maybe hers is a full tune, so I guess I'll just have to be careful not to let her wander off." Zelda had the feeling that wouldn't be a problem, with the loss of Epona so fresh in his mind…

She took a moment to secure her saddlebags before hoisting herself into the saddle. "Well, we'd best get to the gates before the rest of Kakariko wakes." The sun had yet to rise, though she could tell that it wouldn't be long. It was almost a shame. Though it seemed a bit counterintuitive, something about Kakariko felt… Safer, shrouded in the dark. Though the Temple of Shadow had long ago vanished, Zelda wondered if its power still held influence over the town.

Link nodded and pulled himself up onto his horse, and they made their way to the meeting point.

* * *

The journey was almost enough to make her regret agreeing to help. In fact, if it wasn't for the chance of these men and women meeting their doom at the hands of unexpected monsters, Zelda would have been tempted to grab Link and head off back to Kakariko. Surely there was some mission too risky for the rank-and-file that they could do for the rebels? Alone, _without_ said rank-and-file?

The sun had yet to reach its peak and already she half expected them to turn on her.

It had started out reasonably. They were so relieved to have the chosen hero accompanying them that they'd hardly noticed her, save for a few brief stares. For the most part she'd kept to herself, gladly letting Link take the spotlight. That worked for what was perhaps an hour or two as a few of them tried to strike up conversation with him, but Zelda could feel the tension grow as he inevitably drifted back into her company.

She couldn't even let herself split a little ways off from the group like she'd done when they had travelled with Malon. Goddess only knew how suspicious they'd find that…

And Link, of course, acted as though everything was fine. He was a little naïve and far too trusting, but she knew he wasn't _stupid._ Did he really notice nothing, or was he just ignoring it? It was probably for the best, since she had no idea how the others would react to anything else from him, but she found herself irritated nonetheless. How was this going to work? How was she supposed to sleep in the same camp as these people, let alone go into battle with them?

"Hey, Sheik," Link grabbed her attention, and she was thankful that the cowl hid her expression when she realized she'd been going back and forth from staring at him to staring at the rest of the raiding party.

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then paused as though rethinking what he was going to say. Zelda barely suppressed a wince: Her response had held a harsher tone than she'd meant it to. "I was thinking it might be a good idea to send one or two people a little ways ahead. You know, a full raiding party might tip the enemy off if _they_ send people ahead, or they're early, or something…"

She blinked at him for a moment, a little speechless, and then nodded: It was a _very_ good idea, both as a sound plan and a convenient excuse to distance herself from the group. "Two would be preferable to one. Looks less suspicious, and harder to ambush…" Neither reason would hold up when applied to her specifically, since a Sheikah was far more likely to be travelling alone and a companion would only be a distraction when it came to detecting danger, but it didn't need to be an air-tight argument. It just needed to hold up long enough for them to trot their horses far enough ahead before anyone else thought too hard about it.

Link nodded. "I'll go let the captain know." He sped his horse and Zelda followed suit, though she kept distance enough from him that hopefully she wouldn't be addressed in the conversation. She had a feeling her word would only dissuade, regardless of what she said… But at least it would be interesting to hear what Link had to say. If this was an intentional plan on his part to break away from the group, she hadn't thought he had a dishonest bone in his body.

The man that Lord Eldin had put in charge made for an intimidating figure decked in armor, but Link greeted him with ease. "Hey, Sheik and I think it would a good idea to scout ahead." For a minute she found herself startled by how easily he pulled off the lie, then realized it wasn't really a lie at all: It _was_ a good idea to scout ahead, regardless of the extra benefit of separating them away from the main group.

"Hmm. I suppose it would be…" The Hylian considered it for a moment, then made eye contact with one of the rank-and-file. "Hey, Verona! You and the Sheikah will be scouting ahead!" Zelda was thankful that her cowl hid most of her face as she watched the woman in question visibly pale.

"Sir, I was hoping I could go with Sheik. We work pretty well together, if the scouting team is ambushed…" She barely heard Link's protest as she resigned herself to spending the rest of the day with someone who obviously feared Sheikah.

"No, you're too conspicuous with that sword of yours. The Sheikah isn't much better, but they've got that witchcraft of theirs. That and she's making everyone nervous, it's better if she goes." It wasn't ideal, but Zelda decided it was at least better than the current situation. Link would be fine, and if things took a sudden turn for the worse she could handle Verona alone better than the two of them could handle the rest of the group.

Link looked like he was about to argue, so she reached out to lay a hand on his arm. "I'll be fine, Link. See you at dinner."

She didn't wait for a reply, or Verona, before galloping ahead.

* * *

Zelda was tired. She'd thought that only having to deal with hostility from one person would be better than the whole group, but somehow it had only made it worse. Whether it was Link's absence or that it seemed more personal coming from an individual, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. But this woman was spending more time watching her for signs of malice than she was their surroundings, jumping whenever Zelda so much as shifted in her saddle.

She was a suspicious person by nature, but Verona took it to a whole new level. The kind that wasn't borne of mere caution, but experience. "Who did they take?"

Verona stiffened. "What makes you think that, _Sheikah?"_

Zelda huffed, frustrated. Intellectually, she understood _why_ she was the target of this suspicion. If anything, she would have been wary if she _wasn't_. But it was irritating, and would possibly be disastrous when the fighting started. It wasn't difficult to figure out that almost all the militia men and mercenaries assembled in Kakariko had some sort of personal grudge against her imposter, if not the Sheikah themselves. Especially when the locals had been largely amiable, after getting over the initial shock.

And those with something personal against the Sheikah, as Verona rather obviously did, had to have lost a person: Wizzrobes had no interest in _objects_. Perhaps artifacts of power, but nothing a Hylian peasant would have… "It's clear to me that you've been wronged by one of the queen's pets. And since they only ever take people, that means you've lost someone." Zelda glanced at the woman before turning her gaze back to the road. "I don't mean to pry, but if you can't set aside your grudge for half a day you're going to get one or both of us killed."

In her peripheral vision, she saw that her reluctant companion merely glared at her in lieu of an answer. Fine. If she wanted to ride in silence and hatred, at least Zelda had _tried._ As Sheik her job was to aid the chosen hero and avoid getting killed, not sort through every individual's problems. Treat the cause, not the symptoms. And if they _did_ get into a fight with the enemy, she would fight as her training as a Sheikah had taught her to: _Alone._

* * *

Evening wasn't far when she realized it had been some time since they'd come across natural water. While it wasn't a problem for her, waterskins still rather full, the horses had no such luxury. They couldn't be allowed much while working, lest they fall ill, but it would be cruel to deny them _any_ water. Zelda stopped her horse and dismounted before unclipping a nearly full waterskin from her saddlebags. The horse missed most of what she poured, since she had no trough or bowl for her to drink from, but seemed to perk up nonetheless.

Then she noticed a sound she couldn't quite place, and Zelda stood stock still.

"Are you done yet?" Verona asked, irritated. Zelda held up a hand for silence, now scanning their surroundings for the source. It sounded… Like hooves stomping soft earth, but there was nothing but tall grass and rolling hills, the dark silhouette of Death Mountain looming in the distance. So where…? The noise suddenly changed from sounding like muffled hooves to whooshing canvas, and dread coiled in her stomach as realization dawned.

She lunged for Verona, desperate to get her off her horse before it was too late. Whatever it was, the creature was already diving for them, there was no time for words and Verona was the easiest target horseback—

The woman screeched as she tackled her, and Zelda felt something scaly ghost against her cheek. They fell to the ground with a sharp thud that forced the air from her lungs, and she rolled onto her back to assess the threat. Large leathery wings, a reptilian body that was humanoid in shape. The creature- an _aeralfos,_ she corrected- carried a sword and shield, and Zelda was alarmed to see that the sword was already slick with blood. Unable to immediately inspect herself for damage, she looked over to Verona.

She'd been too late.

The woman feebly reached out to her, eyes struggling to focus from the head wound. "Jim… Julietta, my children…"

Zelda nodded, glancing quickly between Verona and the aeralfos. "I-I'll find them." Her voice shook, and she reached with a trembling hand from one of her knives only for a hot, sudden pain to stab into her forearm. Bewildered, she looked down at the offending limb to note with a sense of detachment that there was a lot of blood dripping from it. Oh. Verona had stabbed her while she'd tried to save her life. Not that she could particularly blame the woman in retrospect, but it would have been less annoying if she'd been stabbed in the arm that wasn't attached to her dominate hand.

The aeralfos screeched, and she rolled out of the way as it dove again, careful to shield her arm from impacting the ground. She successfully avoided further injury as it missed her, and she rolled to her feet as it regained altitude. The beast cried out, a note of triumph in the sound, and as it flew away Zelda felt numb with the realization that _she hadn't been the target._

Verona was dead.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

She had known that, sooner or later, she would have to see someone die. She knew that someday, she would probably have to kill someone. Goddess, she'd been trained to kill! She'd slain monsters, hunted beasts! And yet… It felt different, to watch a person die. Zelda knew that she should be thankful that her first taste of death wasn't someone she'd liked, but her death made it… Made it more _real,_ that people were going to die.

It shook her to the core, but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She could only lick her wounds and return to warn the main party, if they hadn't been ambushed yet. With a shaky sigh, she walked a few yards away from the corpse and sat down to inspect her laceration. It was a few inches long, and Zelda noted with a grimace that it was deep enough to need stitching. But that wasn't the real problem: To treat it, she would have to remove her bracer. The stitches would need to be done herself, with her left hand, or she would have to expose her piece of the Triforce.

That was absolutely not an option. Not even Link could know, not when she had yet to find the source of her unease in Kakariko. Not when he was so trusting, and the likelihood of someone less than trustworthy lurked within their ranks. And that wasn't even considering how much they all wanted to tear _Zelda_ to pieces…

But she'd have to wait until later to try and sew herself up. Nightfall was soon, surely it would be fine if she wrapped it tightly and left it for an hour or two? Then she could slip away after the fight, find somewhere in the tall grass to hide. That plan in mind, Zelda took off her cowl and tore it into two long pieces with her knife. It wasn't the cleanest thing to use, but the bandages that helped to hold her bracer in place were certainly worse to actually wrap a wound with. Unwinding the bandages, she replaced them with one of the halves of her cowl, tying it tight enough to keep pressure on the wound.

She put the other half back around her face, feeling overexposed with the lighter weight of cloth, and gingerly remounted her horse. Leaning over, she grabbed the reigns of Verona's horse and tied them to her saddlebags before turning around to rejoin the main group.

* * *

"What do you mean, Verona's _dead?!"_

Zelda exhaled, tired and in pain. "We were ambushed by an aeralfos. Neither of us had any of the equipment necessary to deal with such a beast. I'm sorry." The captain's hands clenched his reins, and she didn't need to look at anyone's face to feel the palpable anger. Verona had been one of them, and she knew that as far as they were concerned it should have been the Sheikah who died.

When nothing more was said she untied Verona's horse from hers, assuming someone closer to the woman would take responsibility, and fell into pace next to Link. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft with concern, and she saw he was looking at her wrapped arm: Some of the blood had seeped through the cowl.

She nodded. "It'll be fine. Just a cut." Her eyes focused on the horizon, as they continued forward, and they spoke no more as the group travelled forward. There were mutters as they passed by Verona's body but no one stopped. The prisoners they were rescuing could not wait, and she could be collected on the return journey.

Darkness set in, and they could see lights in the distance. The prisoner convoy. Weapons were readied as they approached, and when they could clearly see the shapes of wagon carts the raid party broke into a gallop. Link followed suit, Master Sword raised high, but Zelda held back: They didn't know if any monsters lurked where they couldn't see them.

But as the two sides clashed no horrible beasts crawled out from underneath the wagons nor swooped down from above, and Zelda started picking targets.

Only to find that she couldn't risk taking a shot. She _could_ throw a knife with her left hand, but not with the same level of precision as her right. And with all the fights being in such close quarters, each so close to others until they blurred into a mass of chaos, she found she didn't trust her skills enough to risk killing one of the rebels… Or, _Goddesses forbid_ , Link.

So instead, she approached the nearest of the two wagons carrying prisoners. They huddled together, shying away from her despite the dim lighting meaning there was no way they could see the Sheikah emblem emblazoned on her front. Of course, they had no way to know if they were rebels or mere bandits, so she showed her hands in a gesture she hoped would let them know she meant no harm. "It's alright," she started, before reaching for a knife, "We're here to free you." Zelda placed it on the floor of the wagon for one of them to take, for use in cutting their ropes.

A thin hand took it, shaking, and she heard a small gasp. " _S-Sheik?"_

It felt as though the floor pulled out from beneath her. She _knew_ that voice, and to her horror it was only confirmed as the ragged form crawled into view. " _Malon?_ " A thousand questions and fears flitted through Zelda's mind, but she knew that for now they would have to wait: The safety of Malon and the prisoners was her priority, not how they came to be there. "Are you alright? Do you want me to help you with the rope?"

She got a single nod in reply, and Malon held out her bound wrists. Unsure of if the nod was a yes to the question of if she was alright as well but knowing that it wasn't the time to press, Zelda hopped up into the cart and retook her knife; doing her best to mind the young woman's skin as she cut. "Link is here, too, we're going to get you and everyone else out of here, we'll take you to Kakariko where it's safe or we can escort you elsewhere if you want…" She continued to talk, reassuring murmurs flowing as she moved onto the next prisoner. It helped to focus on Malon, ignoring the way some prisoners looked at her with fear and some with awe.

She had just finished the first wagon when the last sounds of conflict died. There was little doubt in her mind that the rebels had won, that the _chosen hero_ had won, but Malon's request she jumped out to check anyway.

"And where were _you?"_ Zelda was greeted by the captain, his countenance twisted with rage, and she tensed. What was she supposed to say? She was injured, and would have been nothing but a liability had she joined in. If she had had her harp she could have been of use, but she had made the judgement call that throwing knives were out of the question with their own entangled in the fray. She still had the Gerudo sword, but she only knew how to use it right-handed and would have been easy to overpower her with her arm torn up and _untreated_. Fighting was still possible for her, but it was not wise _._

But these people _wanted_ to hate her, she realized. Any reason she gave would merely be taken as an excuse. So what was she supposed to say? "I was protecting the people we were sent to rescue, sir." The man snorted, visibly disgusted, but said nothing further to her as he strode forward to check each of the prisoners himself. A cursory glance of each of the dozen she had cut free and he moved onto the next cart.

Malon stuck close to her side as she left to find Link, purposefully slowing her pace so that the farmer could keep up. "Where's your father?" Though she dreaded the answer, Zelda couldn't bring herself not to ask.

Surprisingly, the news was good, and Malon's face was graced with a small smile. "He got away. One of our horses spooked and he ran off to catch her, and they caught me while he was gone. Didn't see him anywhere with the queen's men, so I bet he's halfway to Holodrum by now." Zelda wondered if Talon really would have left Hyrule without his daughter but said nothing, knowing the thought of his escape brought Malon happiness.

She was saved from replying by a yell. " _Malon!_ " Link dropped his sword and ran to them, eyes wide. "Malon, what are you _doing_ here?! Are you hurt? Where's Talon?" Malon looked on the verge of tears as she responded by pulling him into a hug, and Zelda suddenly decided that it was probably a good idea to pick the Master Sword from where it lay and give it a good cleaning.

With all the rebels otherwise occupied, she went unchallenged as she carefully picked it up. She had almost expected it to do something at her touch, since she was not its rightful master, but if anything it seemed to gleam all the brighter in what dim light they had. Perhaps it sensed that she had no intention to wield it, or perhaps it would only react if she actually tried to use it.

Deciding that it would be a shame to clean it with grass as she'd seen a few of the rebels do, she took off what remained of her cowl. Its lighter weight had seemed stranger to her than no weight at all, and she supposed she would have gotten a new one when they returned to Kakariko anyway. So she wiped away the blood as best she could, and left it to cover the faces of one of the dead.

She returned to Link and Malon as the group started to head out, the captain deciding to travel one hour before making camp. Wordlessly she passed him the blade, and he gave her a sincere thank-you before returning it to its scabbard. But he and Malon were still talking, Malon needing a familiar face to cling to, and Zelda felt that it would be wrong to intrude on that. Though Malon trusted her now, she was still dressed as a Sheikah; a reminder of royal power and punishment. She would keep her distance again until the farmer had recovered.

It also worked in her favor when they began to set up camp by a stream, making it much easier to slip away with Link's attention focused elsewhere. If any of the others noticed, she doubted they would actually _look_ for her. So she slipped away with the necessary supplies and found a nice copse of birch trees a ways downriver to set up shop in.

Settled, she carefully peeled away the cloth she'd torn from the cowl. Next came the bracer, gingerly undoing the straps so as not to irritate the wound. It helped settle her nerves some that it was on the inside of her arm, so she wouldn't have to look at the Triforce as she worked. It made her feel less exposed, less vulnerable, to be able to lay her arm palm-up on her knee as she worked.

Washing the wound was another story. The blood had coagulated, and washing it away was slow and painful and her hands wouldn't stop shaking with the knowledge that this was nothing compared to what she would have to do _afterwards._

Threading the needle was tricky, and it took her a few precious minutes. Perhaps it took a few minutes more than it had to, but Zelda felt a little entitled to that little bit of reprieve. That done, she found herself desperately trying to steady her left hand as she pressed needle to flesh. The needle, she found, was less painful than she had thought it would be.

The thread was not.

She tied the knot and forced herself to do the next.

After the third knot was finished she had to stop, shaking and lightheaded. Could she do the next one? The one after that? Oh, Goddess, how many did she _need?_ She pressed the needle against where the second one needed to go, and wondered if she would be able to finish or if she would faint beforehand. Which would be worse? Passing out, leaving the mark of the Triforce bared to the world, or letting the wound go without stitches? One lead to possibly being killed by rebels, the other lead to possible death by infection.

No. No, she could do this. She _had_ to, Goddesses, she _had_ to.

"Sheik?" The voice made her jump, and she nearly stabbed herself with the needle in surprise. Someone swore, and she honestly couldn't tell if it had been her or Link. What was he _doing_ here? She'd been so sure he was too occupied making sure that Malon was okay… Zelda could feel what little blood she had left in her face drain away: If she slipped up and he saw her hand, it was over. He dropped down to sit next to her, concern and mild horror etched on his features. "Sheik, what are you _doing?"_

"… Stitching a wound."

"Without wine or honey? On your own? _Why?_ Sheik, I know they don't like you, but they wouldn't deny you a healer! You don't have to, to," He fumbled for a moment before finding the right words, "Hide like a wounded animal!"

But she did. She did, even from him. The only person it was safe to be open with was Impa, and the old Sheikah was too far away to be of any help right now. If only she hadn't lost the harp… Link had his ocarina, but she couldn't ask him to part with it. One never knew when a chosen hero would need a song, and she would be displaced from him by weeks' worth of distance if she used the Prelude of Light to whisk herself back to the Temple of Time. There was the Nocturne of Shadow, but with Kakariko so ever-changing… Who knew where, exactly, it would take her? Besides, it would be foolish to dare the Temple of Shadow injured and alone.

She exhaled. "I…" How could Zelda explain this without telling the truth? _Should_ she?

Before she could think up a reply, Link spoke up again. "You've already started them, so I suppose we might as well finish. But you're seeing a healer as soon as we get back, ok? Else you'll get a pretty nasty infection from using regular thread." He held out a hand. "I can do the rest for you, if you want." It would be smarter to do them herself, if she wanted to minimize risk. But…

She handed him the needle, and very carefully gave him her arm. It was easier, not having to watch, not having to pull the thread through herself. Zelda wasn't sure how long exactly it took, slipping into her own mind, but she knew it was over when the pain changed from sharp to dull. Somewhere along the line she'd ended up with her face buried in Link's shoulder. She let herself stay like that, for a moment, until she was suddenly aware of something brushing the back of her hand.

Jerking away, she could tell from his eyes that he'd seen. He knew. For a moment they stared at each other, both waiting for the reaction of the other, uncertain of what to do. "… _Zelda?"_ Link's voice sounded constricted, like he didn't want to believe it. _He knew who she was,_ and _he thought she was the enemy._

She panicked.

Jumping upright and snapping a deku nut at her feet, she wrapped shadow magic around herself before making a run for it. She ran towards camp until the spell failed, then whistled for her horse. The creature was there in almost an instant, and hurriedly she jumped on. The bridle had been removed so that the mare could graze, but that was fine. She had no destination, she just needed to get _away._

She pressed her heels against her horse until they picked up speed, and they cantered off into the night.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you all liked this chapter, as infuriating as the ending probably is haha. I realize that the ending might seem like an overreaction, but to be fair she's physically and emotionally exhausted on top of this being drilled into her head as something that will get her killed. A combination that doesn't make for the most effective decision making... Also, some events in this chapter _might_ seem a little off, and I promise there is a reason!**

 **Thank you for your support, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	10. The Forgotten Half

Sheik had the Triforce of Wisdom.

Sheik was Zelda.

Sheik was gone, and Link didn't know what to do. He wished he could say that he didn't know why she had run off like that, but… She was such a suspicious, cautious person, Link guessed she was probably afraid he was going to betray her. Goddess, what would the rebels back at camp do if they found out?!

And though it left a bad taste in his mouth to admit, he couldn't blame her for being wary of telling him. How much had he gone on and on about Zelda being evil? Link didn't know what the story behind what was going on with the Royal Family was, but he liked to think he'd gotten to know her fairly well since they had met. Enough to know that she wasn't evil, enough to know that she was a good person. Certainly the kind of person who would go out of her way to bust Malon's father out of jail had to mean well, right? The kind of royal who would sleep in a hayloft for the peace of mind of a commoner surely had their best intentions in mind…

He didn't know where she'd run off to, but Link wasn't particularly concerned. She wanted to help the common folk, so they were bound to run into each other soon. That wound they'd just stitched would get a nasty infection if she didn't get it proper care soon, but she was smart and could take care of herself. Better than he could, if he was honest. All he had to do was explain the situation to Lord Eldin, and then if she ran into any of the rebels they could let her know it was okay to come back.

It was a good plan. The best he could come up with now, anyway. Sure, he could run around yelling for her to come back, but he'd seen how panicked she'd looked. All it would do was alert the camp that something was up with the 'Sheikah' they'd just been waiting to step out of line, and possibly put her in danger.

With that in mind, he returned to camp to get what sleep he could.

* * *

The journey back seemed to pass by both far too quickly and far too slow. It felt like everyone's eyes were on him: The freed prisoners watched him in awe, seeing the Master Sword slung across him back. The rebels watched him too, though in suspicion, all too aware of his companion's absence. Malon only occasionally glanced at him, obviously worried, but he had promised to explain after they reached Kakariko. For the first time in his life, he felt he could not trust the rebels. Not yet, not when they had just been waiting for a reason to accuse his friend of treachery.

But before he told Malon, Link had to tell Lord Eldin. He would know what to do, and he'd probably be able to put the pieces together better than Link could.

With that in mind, he made sure to take care of a few things first once they arrived in Kakariko before heading down to Lord Eldin's rooms. He invited Malon to help him with his horse in the stables, and they worked to un-tack and groom the animal. The mare was still technically hers, after all, and working with animals had always made her feel better. Afterwards she decided to stay and take a look at the menagerie of creatures the rebels had gathered, so he made sure to tell her where to find the inn before heading there himself.

Reaching the stairs to the inn's basement, he paused halfway down the steps when he heard someone speaking below. "… I see. Do you at least know the direction she went?" The voice that that of Lord Eldin.

"No." The second person sounded familiar, but he couldn't immediately place them from the single syllable.

There was a sigh. "I'm sorry, but there's not much we can do if that is the case. Thank you." There was a shuffling, and then the leader of the raid party appeared in Link's line of sight. The man said nothing as he passed him, face set in a grimace, and Link took his departure as a go-ahead to see his old mentor.

"Lord Eldin?"

The man looked like he wore the weight of the world on his shoulders as he beckoned Link to take a chair. "Link. I'm terribly sorry about Sheik."

So that must have been what he and the raid leader were discussing. Of course Lord Eldin looked so worried: She'd disappeared so suddenly that they probably thought she was a traitor or something, or maybe that they'd had some sort of cataclysmic falling out. The situation was still bad, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. He shrugged. "It could be worse, but I'm sure we'll find her soon."

Lord Eldin's brow furrowed in concern. "You're taking this awfully well, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine…" Now he knew why 'Sheik' had been so overly cautious all the time, why she'd been so hesitant to trust other people. But now he could tell Lord Eldin, and _he_ would know how to tell everyone else. "Milord, you have to know that Sheik didn't run away because she betrayed us. She ran away because I found out…" It was strange to say aloud, and the words caught on his tongue before rolling off. "She's Zelda."

The Lord of Eldin's face went white. "You… Goddesses. Link, this is worse than I could have possibly imagined…"

Link could understand that reaction. The man didn't know her, probably didn't realize what this meant. "But… This means we don't have to kill the queen. She's on our side. She hates the horrible things that have been happening as much as we do!" Which meant that something _else_ had to be going on, that _someone_ else had to be responsible for all the atrocities committed by the crown.

Tired eyes stared at him as their owner seemed to age ten years in the span of a second. "Link, no. She's not on our side. I'm sorry, I am so very sorry, but Zelda is not on our side. She does not want to help us, she played us like the royal harp. You know the woman who went with her to scout ahead? Verona? Zelda was the one who killed her."

"What?" That wasn't right. "She said there was an aeralfos."

"She was lying." Lord Eldin exhaled. "According to the man I put in charge, Zelda said that they weren't able to touch the beast. And yet, Verona's dagger was bloody when they retrieved the body."

His blood seemed to freeze. He'd thought Zelda's arm wound had come from the aeralfos; it had seemed like it had been inflicted by a claw from the length and depth. But now that he thought about it, when she had been teaching him monster lore she had claimed that aeralfos relied on weaponry or fire rather than tooth and claw… "You think Zelda's arm injury was dealt by Verona."

There was a slow nod of agreement. "Yes. Verona's injuries appear to have been dealt by a sword, which we know Zelda was in possession of."

"But then… Why? If she really is against us, why save me in the woods? Why free Malon's father, and fight a wizzrobe to do it?" He didn't understand. Killing Verona in cold blood for no reason was incredibly out of character for her, even if she _had_ intended to betray them from the beginning. There was no motivation, and all it served to do was bring more suspicion on her when she had returned to the group. Turning out to be evil didn't suddenly make someone lose all their common sense.

"I cannot say why she saw fit to murder Verona, but my best guess would be that the poor woman saw or figured out something she shouldn't have. Or perhaps she wished to drive a wedge between you and the rest of the group, by increasing hostilities against her. The intent behind the rest is a bit easier to decipher, however." The lord sighed. "She saved you in the woods knowing you could lead her to us. The queen knows that a rebellion has been brewing, but we'd been so careful to hide our location and numbers from her… And now that she has what she wanted, there was little incentive to keep up what was becoming an increasingly dangerous charade."

"Saving your friend's father was just a way to easily make herself seem to have good intentions," Lord Eldin continued. "You say she fought a wizzrobe to do so. But did you actually see the fight? Did she sustain any injury from it? If she didn't, it is rather likely that she was never in any danger from the monster in the first place. And I heard your friend Malon was found among the prisoners we freed. How would they have known how to catch her so quickly?"

He wanted to protest. She wasn't a traitor. She _couldn't_ be a traitor! But… When he thought about what the Lord of Eldin had just pointed out… He hated to admit it, but it all _was_ pretty suspicious. "It just… It doesn't make any sense! The way she acted… She _cared._ She cared about me, she cared about Malon, she cared about Hyrule!"

There was a long, sad sigh. "We already know that the queen is a very good actor. I'm sorry. I truly am, Link, but I'm afraid it was just that: An act. She was probably aware that you would come for the sword, waited for you there, befriended you… And when she had your trust, she had you lead her right to the rebellion that's been a thorn in her side for so long."

It made sense but it didn't make sense. How… How evil did someone have to be to do something like that?! He almost laughed bitterly at the irony of it all: Hadn't she told him that he was too trusting? Perhaps not in so many words, but he'd picked up on it. He was too quick to trust, and now it had finally come back to bite him.

"I know this is hard, Link. But… We can still salvage this." Link looked up. "Do you know which way she went?"

He hadn't seen her after she'd snapped her deku nut on the ground, but now that he thought about it… He _had_ heard a horse run past while he was still stunned from the revelation. "I think… I think she went west."

Lord Eldin nodded eyes on a map that had been pinned to the wall. "That means she isn't heading straight back to Castle Town… We can use this. We have to strike before the queen returns with her information on our whereabouts and strength, and if we take the castle before she arrives then we can capture her." The lord's eyes met his. "Go upstairs and tell everyone to be ready to march by this time tomorrow. I'd guess we have less than a week to make our move."

Eager for something to distract him from thinking about Zelda, Link ran up the stairs without delay. Once he was gone, the Lord of Eldin retrieved a piece of parchment and began composing a letter. He would have to send it out under the cover of night, of course, but the delay would be more than made up for: A kargarok would be able to deliver it to Castle Town _so_ much faster than a mortal messenger.

He smiled, and the expression was not a kind one.

* * *

She had been running for three days and four nights, stopping only for water and to care for her horse, and Zelda could feel herself falling apart. She knew she needed to stop, and after the first day she'd even thought about returning to Link and explaining everything. Sure, he knew her real name now, but he also knew _her._ He trusted her. He would understand if she just explained, surely. And as far as she could tell, she was of the most use to her people right now directly helping him, making sure he didn't get himself prematurely killed. What if he ran into a monster she hadn't yet explained? And yet…

As far as she could tell with the ordinary senses, she wasn't being pursued, but something told her she _needed_ to keep running. Maybe it was the ache of her Triforce-marked hand that grew worse when she slowed her pace, maybe it was just paranoia. Maybe it was aura the malice that seemed to grow the deeper into Hyrule Field she rode, bearing down on her like hounds biting at a fox's tail.

She was being pursued. She didn't know who it was or why, since she couldn't fathom Link being registered as malicious by her senses or the Triforce, but she couldn't afford to stop. Not for much longer than the occasional hour, maximum, to give her horse a short reprieve…

But Zelda knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. Her arm desperately needed attention, and she could already see the telltale signs of infection growing. Her horse needed a good long rest, longer than she allow in the middle of the open plains, or she risked the creature injuring itself. _She_ needed a good long rest. She needed something of substance to eat, desperately. And by the Goddess, she needed to figure out what she was going to do now.

Salvation seemed to come towards the end of the third day, as she neared a large plateau. It seemed incredibly out of place, a huge chunk of earth raised far above the rest of the earth with only a curving pathway offering a way up, but she recalled it from her geography lessons with Impa. It had once been a ranch where the best horses in all of Hyrule were bred and raised. The ranch had long since moved, but Zelda could see the faint outlines of at least one building standing on top. If someone lived there, she could ask for aid. At the very least, they might allow her to rest her poor horse.

Just one night. She could afford one night.

Upon ascending the plateau, she found the shambling remains of not one but several buildings. But even if no one still lived here and only ruins remained, it was still shelter. It would conceal them from the sight of their pursuers, if nothing else.

With that in mind, she walked her horse into to what seemed to have once been a barn and dismounted. She had never felt so exhausted in her life, every muscle screaming to collapse and never move, but she forced herself to un-tack the poor creature and offer her water. Then, deciding it would be unwise to deprive herself of any of her weaponry, she attached the Gerudo sword to her belt before making her way to what remained of a small house. She supposed that the rotting wood of the floor was probably rather uncomfortable, but the moment she laid down Zelda was out.

* * *

It was still dark when she woke, feeling as though molten rock had been poured over her hand. It subsided as soon as she sat up to inspect it, but then she heard it: Hoofbeats, and the clattering of metal.

Whatever pursued her had found her. She leapt to her feet, ignoring the protests of her body, and whistled for her horse even as she did her best to stumble out the door. If it had caught up so quickly there was no way that she would be able to escape on foot, and with her horse in undoubtedly bad shape… It would be a miracle to get away unscathed. And where would she go? She didn't know how much longer it would be until she or her horse just… Gave in. The shadow magic might buy her a little time, but—

Her thoughts were silenced as she saw them come up the path and into sight, the figures straight from nightmares. A beast she might have outwitted, a spirit she might have exorcised. But instead came four great warhorses, as black as the armor worn by the hulking forms of their riders. Riders far too large in stature to Hylians, the source of the malefic presence that had haunted her. Darknuts.

She made her best effort to start running to the other side of the plateau, whistling again for her horse. It didn't come. She whistled again, and this time when the creature did not answer she turned her attention fully on giving speed to her spent limbs. There were two thuds behind her and she guessed that two of them must have dismounted to pursue her on foot. They would likely close in on her, while the two still on horseback would cut her off if she tried to dart away.

If that was their strategy, she was a little flattered that they thought she might still be _capable_ of darting away. But perhaps if she could steal one of their horses… Zelda chanced a look over her shoulder, to see that two of them had indeed dismounted, but upon closer look the horses themselves seemed to try and cover any gaps in the net. They were driving her towards the cliff, she realized. Either they would cut her down, or she would fall: She knew her limits, and knew that scaling the sheer face was far beyond her abilities in her current state.

When there remained only a few strides between her and the cliff, she whistled again, desperate for her horse. It did not come.

The two on foot advanced within striking distance, and in a last-ditch effort Zelda drew her knife. She was not skilled enough with the sword to best them there, but perhaps if the Goddess saw fit to grant a miracle… Maybe she could at least take one of them down with her, if she could get in a well-placed throw.

She did not have time before one of them raised its sword, and as the blade came down her tired body unthinkingly stumbled back to dodge the blow.

There was no ground to meet her feet, and she went tumbling over the edge.

Something cried out and the air filled with wingbeats, and then the last thing Zelda remembered was of her vision filling with lilac feathers.

* * *

 **Hello! Terribly sorry about the wait, I had midterms this week and the last few weeks have been a little hectic as a result. I hope you enjoyed this update! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I've been wanting to write the scene at the end since I first started this fic and I experimented with Link's point of view so I'd love to know what you thought of it. A little nervous about bringing loftwings into this fic, but I've been foreshadowing their appearance as early as the end of chapter two and they're pretty important to the plot.**

 **As always, thank you for supporting this fic!**

 **Edited 11/30/2016 to make a few sentences flow better.**


	11. The Ancestral Home

Zelda woke to the sight of a roof over her head. For a moment she feared she'd been captured and brought to the castle dungeons, but when she turned her head she wasn't sure what to think. The room was in a state of horrible disrepair: Curtains torn and faded, fissures snaked up the walls, wooden supports dull and brittle looking. A hearth at the far end glowed as it warmed the room, and candles lit the room from orbs suspended to the ceiling with rusted metal rods. She wondered where she was, until something more pressing caught her attention.

In the corner of the room _there was a demon_. What else could it be? Large horns, featherless yellow and blue wings, long red claws. It hadn't killed her yet which meant it wanted something, which in turn meant that if she wasn't already in the custody of her imposter she would be soon. Perhaps she could get one of her knives in hand, and then cut herself out of any ropes…

She moved experimentally to check what kind of restraints had been put on her, and stopped in shock when she found none. The only thing that arrested her movement was the extreme soreness that could be expected from how hard she'd had to push her limits over the last few days.

The last few days.

She should be dead. She'd been cornered, had fallen off the cliff.

And then there had been feathers, but Zelda couldn't recall what sort of beast it had been. Seeing as how she was now in the custody of a demon, it _had_ to be a monster, but… She couldn't think of any with feathers that color. A new breed of kargarok? It seemed unlikely, but nothing else came to mind.

It took far more effort than she would have liked to close her hand around the hilt of one of her knives, and again she was surprised at the lack of precautions that had been taken. The demon hadn't restrained her, she had all of her weapons, and she'd been given a dusty but warm blanket and pillow. Why? Zelda couldn't understand it. Was it not under the control of the faux queen? Was this some sort of grab for power, aiding the enemy just enough to get a rival monster out of the way?

The demon turned to glance at her and then startled when it realized she was awake, worrying at its hands. "Oh, thank goodness!" It said as it shuffled closer, and she had to admit that that was possibly the last thing she'd expected it to say. "I didn't think you'd make it through the night, you Hylians are such fragile things…!" Her hand stayed curled around the knife hilt, but the demon's demeanor was so surprising that she found herself speechless. It took no notice of her dilemma, though, and continued on. "The first one to call their loftwing in an age, and you looked half dead! I was so worried… Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you? Oh, dear, I bet you're terribly parched…"

It shuffled over to a chest and rummaged inside, pulling out two bottles; one filled with a green liquid and another filled with red. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to clean water with anymore, but red and green potion should do! You look like you need it anyway." She was offered both bottles, and took them in hand hesitantly. Did she have a choice? It had said potion, which meant they did _something_.

"What…" The word came out a hoarse whisper, barely audible, and when she tried again her voice was somewhat stronger. "What do they do?"

A strange look crossed the demon's face, and if Zelda didn't know any better she'd have said it was shock. "Why, the red potion cures ills and heals wounds. The green potion restores strength. It's made with the juice of heart flowers and stamina fruits. Do they no longer grow on the surface? They were quite popular when your kind lived here."

Zelda uncorked the green bottle first and gave it a cautious whiff, noting the sweet scent. Not that smell could really help her identify if it was what the demon said it is, since she had no idea what stamina fruit smelled like… But the mark on her right hand gave no indication of danger, and right now the danger of dehydration was more pressing than whatever poison or hex may or may not have been lurking in the potion. If they demon really intended to harm her just yet, it had had plenty of opportunities while she was unconscious.

Downing the first potion quickly, she was a little in awe as the soreness left her limbs almost immediately. A few moments passed and she felt no ill effects, and the red potion was drunk with fewer reservations.

Pain lanced up her arm, and she tore at the makeshift bandages to expose the wound she'd received from Verona. The flesh was struggling to close, but the stitches were in the way. Zelda had no time to grab her knife and try to cut them loose before the demon was looming over her, slipping needle-fine claws into the loops and quickly undoing the knots. Once he finished with each one she pulled the thread free, clenching her jaw from the sting of doing so but knowing it would only get worse if she hesitated. And then they were all gone, and the flesh knit together without so much as a scar.

"I-I'm terribly sorry about that! If I had realized you had… Whatever those ghastly things were, I would have warned you." Stitches? It didn't know what stitches were? Well… She supposed that if everyone it knew just used that red potion to heal, the more mechanical methods of healing would be obsolete.

She regarded the demon for a moment. It… No. _They_ seemed genuinely concerned with her welfare, and while she didn't know what their motives were just yet she was not ungrateful. Even if they betrayed her later, the current situation was _much_ better than the one she had found herself in earlier. "… Thank you."

They perked up at that, smiling around their jutting fangs. "The pleasure is all mine. Oh, goodness, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Batreaux, the last resident of Skyloft."

Skyloft? He'd mentioned something about the surface, but questioning what he had meant by that hadn't been an immediate concern. "I'm…" She hesitated, unsure of which name to give. Using the name Sheik was a comfort; to be called by that name instead of her real one meant she was safe. To go by Zelda meant that she was vulnerable. Her enemies were everywhere, not to mention that giving her real name to a demon was practically courting disaster. But Link knew that she was Zelda now, and so did whoever sent the darknuts after her (the queen, most likely). And besides, _Sheik_ would never even consider giving up Zelda's identity to a demon.

"Zelda. My name is Zelda."

Batreaux huffed laughter. "I thought so. I didn't know if you were _named_ that, of course, but I know your loftwing when I see it. Wasn't expecting her to bring you to _me_ for help, though…"

Zelda blinked. "My loftwing?" The creature that caught her, she assumed, but Batreaux made it seemed more personal to her than just some random being taking pity on her.

The demon nodded, looking a little sad. "Yes. I suppose you've all forgotten them? Poor dears… Skyloft is the safe haven Hylia made for her people when the world was invaded by the Demon King. She took a stretch of land and lifted it high above the clouds, a series of floating islands." They… They were above the clouds right now? "But your kind have no wings, so she created the loftwings to protect you up here. One loftwing for each of you, made to be your other halves. I don't know if she made each one from the soul of the person they belong to if she merely tied the souls together, but I know the bond is profound enough that when one person is reborn, their bird reappears among Skyloft's flock."

"How do you know all this?" The real question she was asking was why a demon knew so much about Hylia's supposed safe haven against demons, and why he was here. Surely he could cause a lot of damage to those below by harming their loftwings, if they were so intertwined. Had the White Goddess made a mistake? Or had Batreaux somehow overcome the evil nature of demons, and been welcomed?

Batreaux sighed. "I… I was always different from most demons. An outcast, I suppose, so I snuck onto Skyloft to try to make friends. But everyone was so frightened of me that I hid… Until I was found by the Hero of Sky." The demon smiled fondly. "Link helped me gather enough of a special kind of crystal, and with them I was able to turn from monster to man. For a while. At the end of a natural mortal lifespan, I found myself transformed back into this unsightly form. I suppose it was folly, to think that anything less than the goddesses could forever change one's essence."

Zelda watched for any signs of deception, waiting for her hand to hurt in warning, but could find no signs that he was lying or meant her ill. And… Chosen heroes were known for getting themselves into unusual situations. If she was honest, befriending a demon was probably one of the less outrageous things that had happened to a wielder of the Master Sword. "I see." She didn't know how to comfort Batreaux about his transformation back into a demon, so she decided to question him more about his old friend. "So the Hero of Sky's name was Link? It's strange, that's the name of the current hero."

… If the incarnation of her who had known Batreaux had been named Zelda, was it possible that her Link was also a reincarnation of the one Batreaux had known?

"The crimson loftwing has been restless lately... Perhaps the current hero has _always_ been the chosen hero." The demon paused, tilting his head like he was trying to remember something. "You know, now that I think of it, there have been quite a few familiar birds flying about lately. Maybe the goddess has granted us a miracle, that you would call your bird now." There was a bird's cry from outside, and something bumped against the door. Batreaux went over to open the door, and in burst a huge bird with lilac plumage.

Said bird quickly crossed the room to see her, strides bouncing, and Zelda couldn't help but smile good-naturedly at the loftwing's obvious joy. "Thank you for coming for me, friend." She reached up to pet the creature's neck, and something inside her felt more at ease at the contact. The loftwing's eyes grew half-lidded for a moment, before she backed away with a trill. Zelda stood, thinking she knew what the bird wanted.

"Wait!" Batreaux stopped her, and Zelda froze. It took a great deal of effort not to reach for her weapons, but she managed. "Be careful not to push yourself out there, the air is much thinner than it is on the surface. The birds are used to it, though you might have issues until you adjust. And if you fall, remember to whistle! Your bird will catch you."

She nodded, and then something occurred to her. "My loftwing, does she have a name?"

"No, I don't think any of them do. I don't know if it was for religious reasons or just the custom of the time, though." Batreaux explained. Zelda regarded her bird for a moment, trying to think of a suitable name. She could see not giving them names, if they were sacred, but something about it just didn't sit right with her.

Something about the bird called something from the deep recesses of her mind, though Zelda wasn't sure what exactly it was that made the name Hilda come to mind. The color, perhaps? It seemed like a good name, anyway, so she decided to go with it. "How does 'Hilda' sound, friend?" The newly-named Hilda chirped, strangely curled tail giving a little bit of a wag, and Zelda smiled.

She turned to Batreaux, now solemn. "Thank you for helping me, but I need to return to the surface." The needs of Hyrule outweighed her curiosity about Skyloft and its history. That, and on a more practical note… She was hungry, and as exciting as her discovery of heart flowers and stamina fruit was she did not want to find out if she could sustain herself on them alone.

The demon looked crestfallen, but he nodded. "It was no problem at all. And please! If you ever need help, or somewhere to rest, Skyloft is always open to you."

Zelda almost felt bad about having to leave, but it just couldn't be helped. "I will do my best to visit, Batreaux." And with that she departed, fully intending to stay true to her word.

The strange demon had given her a lot to think about. The ride back to the surface was mostly spent pondering the mortal races, monsters, and the nature of evil. She genuinely liked Batreaux, and against her every expectation he hadn't betrayed her. When she'd announced that she had to leave, he'd been obviously sad but had made no attempt to stop her. It went against everything she'd thought a demon was supposed to be, and trusting him had gone against every instinct that had been drilled into her as Sheik.

It made her sad, in a way, to realize her time as Sheik was at its end. But she supposed it was a good thing, and a necessary one. Now that her cover was obviously blown, she needed to un-learn Sheik's reactions and re-learn Zelda's. She liked to think that she'd gotten a bit of practice with Link, but in the current situation she feared the learning curve was going to be a very steep one.

* * *

He carefully combed his fingers through the horse's mane, looking for a particularly stubborn knot the comb hadn't wanted to untangle. Finding it, he busied himself with picking it apart. This was nice, caring for the camp's mounts with Malon. It reminded him of his time as a stablehand at her family's farm, and Link could almost forget that he was now marching towards Castle Town with a small army of mercenaries and angry Hyrulean peasants. Hopefully they would be able to take the capital with little or no bloodshed, and get the castle to surrender before Zelda managed to return.

Maybe she'd surrender herself without a fight. He hoped she did, even if everything he thought he'd known about her had turned out to be a lie. Link wanted to believe that their time together had counted for _something_ , even if it just meant that he wouldn't have to fight her. If he had to, he would. That was the duty the Master Sword had chosen him for, and Hyrule would suffer if he didn't follow through.

More than anything, right now, he just wanted to know _why._ Why would she do all of this? When he'd known her as Sheik, she'd seemed sane. Cautious in the extreme, and suspicious of nearly everything, but kind. Not the type of person that would imprison Talon, who would help Malon only to have her taken prisoner immediately afterwards. Not the kind of person who would get so many people needlessly killed in the desert, who would see her subjects as nothing more than tax generators. What was she hoping to accomplish through all of this? He'd thought she was a genuinely good person, thought she'd really cared.

He supposed that was part of what made her so dangerous.

Anyway, there was only a few days left until he got his answer. The army Lord Eldin had put together had left three days ago, and they planned to march tomorrow until they were just out of range of possibly being spotted from Castle Town before stopping. They would then wait until night, send in a team to open the gate, and flood in before morning. The hope was that they could take the barracks before the remaining soldiers and guards woke, and hold the town with few casualties on either side. Those that still helped the queen were likely being coerced into doing so, after all.

Though there was still the likelihood of running into monsters. Zelda was rather knowledgeable on them, after all, and though he still had yet to see anything other than the Skull Kid in the woods, Link knew he needed to keep the possibility in mind. Hopefully the story she'd given him about the Sheikah turning out to be a wizzrobe had just been meant to scare him, but… Keeping his guard up wasn't a bad idea.

"Are you alright, Link?"

The question startled him, and he opened his mouth to reply before hesitating when he saw Malon looking at him with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about tomorrow, and the day after that."

She nodded, but had no advice to offer. What could she say? Sheik turning out to be Zelda and the revelation that she had been playing them had shocked her almost as much as Link, and she saw no good outcome. And Link had had enough of lies to last him a lifetime, she reckoned, so Malon couldn't bring herself to add another to the pile.

They'd already agreed that when they made camp again tomorrow, she would leave. Try to find her father, perhaps, or maybe find a small village to hunker down in for a bit. She hoped Link came out of everything alright, but there was no point in dwelling on the possibility that she might never see him again… This was something Malon knew he had to do. It was bigger than her, bigger than him, something the goddesses themselves had decided had to happen when he drew the Master Sword.

And if he lost, somehow, not even fleeing Hyrule would save them from whatever evil had the power to best the chosen hero.

* * *

Despite Zelda's best efforts to find somewhere else to land, Hilda ended up dropping her off in the desert. Hyrule Field and Kakariko were discounted for obvious reasons, and a massive storm had been brewing over Faron Province that she hadn't been keen on testing her bird's abilities with. She supposed she might have tried Ordon Province, but… The desert was far closer to where she needed to be. And besides, Hilda had seemed more comfortable in the desert sky, where the heat made the air less dense.

But they really needed to work on their communication, because the loftwing had dumped her in the middle of the sea of sand and flown off.

Not wanting to waste time in the unforgiving heat with no water in sight, Zelda picked herself up and started walking in to direction of Hyrule Field. There was a village she knew was close to the border with Gerudo lands, and the plan was to acquire a new outfit there before asking for work in exchange for some food and water. She'd probably have to steal the clothes, and if she couldn't find work she'd have to steal the food and water too, but… Zelda would make a note of where she took them from, and be sure to repay them if she got out of everything alive.

About an hour passed and she was already tired of the brutal stretch of sand, thankful for the wrap she wore atop her head but lamenting the loss of her cowl and arm coverings. She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up with a rather impressive sunburn.

"Halt!" The shout froze her in her tracks, one hand going for a throwing knife and the other for her sword as she turned around. An entire patrol group of Gerudo had come up several yards behind her _on horseback_ without her noticing, and Zelda cursed the softness of the sand and her own lack of awareness. There was nothing she could do about it now, though: She knew she could not outrun them, nor could she fight all four warriors with her current resources. And she dare not call Hilda, in case they killed the loftwing. (What would happen to someone, if their bird was killed? She hoped she never found out.)

So Zelda removed her hands from her weapons, and let them sink to her sides as the Gerudo circled her. What would they do? She hadn't harmed or threatened them, but she _did_ wear a Sheikah's clothing. Impa had taught her enough to know that the tribes were not terribly fond of each other, especially since the Sheikah had sworn themselves to the Royal Family of Hyrule. That, and she supposed she _was_ trespassing soon after her imposter had sent an army onto their lands. Three kept their weapons drawn and pointed at her while the fourth dismounted to inspect her on foot.

The woman said nothing, until she saw the sword at Zelda's side. "Hand over that sword, trespasser." Zelda complied without a word, and the woman unsheathed the sword with a sharp grin. "Why, I know this blade! The owner's been looking for it, you know." Yellow eyes met her own, filled with a strange sort of glee, and Zelda felt dread pool in her stomach.

But then the sword was sheathed, and handed back to her. "I hear she's willing to trade a quality harp for it, and the finest horse in all the land. Interested?"

* * *

 **Hello, and thank you all for your support! I tried to get this chapter out a little faster than usual, because finals week is coming up so I probably won't have much time to write until the 14th of December. I hope you liked this chapter, and please let me know what you thought of it!**


	12. The Broken Blade

When they set camp again, Link saw Malon off. There hadn't been much to say during the evening's preparations, but before she left she clasped his shoulders tightly. The look in his old friend's eyes was fearful and he couldn't blame her, nerves simmering just under his own skin. "Take care of yourself, Link. I'll be heading to Faron Province to find work, so if… If you're alright, after all of this, come find me?" Goddesses, she'd lost so much, and now he could tell she was afraid of losing him too. He knew he was the last scrap of familiarity she had left, and guilt gnawed at him that he couldn't come with her.

But he needed to do this. The goddesses had chosen him, Hyrule was counting on him, and he needed to see Zelda. Though he knew he wouldn't like what he found, he needed to know _why._

Link cleared his throat. "Of course. I'll come find you, Malon, and then we'll find Talon." He received a watery smile in return, and then she had mounted her horse and set off across the vast expanse that was Hyrule Field. It worried him that she would be making the trip alone, but she could handle herself in a pinch. When he could no longer see her, he set about helping anyone who needed an extra hand.

And then it was time, and they marched on Castle Town.

* * *

The desert wasn't such a bad place to be, Zelda thought, if one did not have to wade their own way through the sands. Though sitting atop a horse behind a Gerudo swordswoman wouldn't have been her first choice of transport… The situation as a whole put her on edge. Her life was in their hands, and while they had been nothing but friendly so far she could not help but recall the warnings about them that Impa had drilled into her head: Ganon was one of them. They were enemies to the Sheikah. Thieves, raiders, usurpers. And Zelda knew there was at least some truth to those words, since she and Link _had_ been attacked earlier. They'd taken Epona and her harp!

But something about that attack had always felt a little off. She'd chosen to ignore it at the time, in favor of comforting Link about the loss of Epona and forging on ahead to Kakariko, but there were too many things that hadn't added up. Why had there only been two of them, that deep into Hyrule? Why had they only taken Epona and a single bag of goods, when Link clearly had such a fine blade? Even if they hadn't recognized what it was, swords of good craftsmanship were still expensive. And then the one woman had just _dropped her sword_ and run! The Gerudo were skilled warriors, and that was too large a mistake to be anything but deliberate!

And now they were offering Epona back in exchange for the very same sword. It was a setup, it had to be, and yet the mark on her hand did not ache in warning as it had when the darknuts had been about to ambush her. And since it was not giving her a clear sign to escape, the only course of action that Zelda could think of was to simply follow their lead. Without supplies, she would likely die in the desert anyway if she did not accept their help.

A large shadow passed overhead and Zelda's hand went to her knife on instinct. Her eyes turned skyward, but the harsh sun temporarily obscured her vision. There were no clouds, and she couldn't recall any winged species that large native to the desert… An aeralfos? No, she could pick out the general silhouette now. Too bird-like. A kargarok?

Her eyes adjusted and Zelda inhaled sharply, eyes wide. That was… Those feathers! The soft shade of pink striped with yellow was unfamiliar, but the shape of their owner was distinctive.

One of the Gerudo had a loftwing.

But… Batreaux had said she was the first in an age to call their bird! Suspicion flared in her mind before she purposefully smothered it: Batreaux had done nothing but help her, and to doubt his intentions now would be rather horrible of her. Zelda supposed that unless the owner flew to Skyloft themselves, it would be impossible for the friendly demon to tell if a loftwing had just flown off for a bit or if they had found their wingless counterpart. Though she had no idea why a _Gerudo_ had one!

The women escorting her had noticed the bird as well, and from the obvious pride in their eyes they recognized its rider. "That's Nabooru, up there!" The warrior on the horse to her left told her, voice almost giddy. "The leader of our tribe, for now."

Zelda's eyes narrowed in confusion. "For now?"

The Gerudo in front of her was the one to answer. "She feels the pull of the Temple. It won't be long, now, before the Goddess calls on her again to awaken as the Sage of Spirit."

The Sage of Spirit? The _Sage of Spirit?_ Zelda looked back up to the now-retreating form of the loftwing and rider duo. But… If one sage was almost ready to awaken, that meant that somewhere out there the other temples awaited sages. Didn't it? The thought filled her with unease: If the sages were awakening, then for what reason? How big of a threat was the faux queen, if it warranted not only the Master Sword and its Hero but also the Sages?

She took a deep breath, and hoped that wherever Link was, he was alright.

* * *

They took Castle Town with few problems. The gate was left open for them, the guards on duty choosing to flee the moment they saw the approaching forces rather than stay and fight. Once inside the rest of the city guards put up a mere token resistance before surrendering, and the army barracks were nearly empty of real soldiers. They didn't even need to worry about the civilians, as they seemed to be hunkering down in their homes and shops.

It filled Link with relief. Now that they'd taken the settlement, the castle itself would be easy. Even if the exterior defenses were too thick to break down, they could lay siege… Though Lord Eldin expressed hopes of taking it by nightfall. Judging by how little resistance the guards of the city had put up, Link figured the castle would at the very least be taken within a day or two with few causalities. _Easy,_ he thought with relief. He had expected to walk into a town filled with demons and monsters from the darkest brands of magic, but this was doable.

 _Something wasn't right._

The thought hit him like a sledgehammer, so out of place in his mind and sounding so much like the Sheik he'd thought he'd known. Sure, it had gone _so much_ better than he feared, but it would only have been a real fight if monsters had been involved. But there had only been Hylians defending Castle Town, and they were tired. They wanted their Queen gone just as badly as the rebels did, so of course they'd let them have the city without much of a fight. The monsters had been a lie by Zelda to frighten him, to try and keep him away from her stronghold for as long as possible.

It certainly explained why she'd told him so much about so many different dark creatures, and how she had seemed to know so much: She must have been making the whole thing up as she went along. How much of her Sheik persona had been real, and how much of it had been an act? And he had to wonder what role had the old woman in the forest had in all of it… Had Impa done it out of fealty to the Queen, or had she been coerced? He made a note to check on her, after all of this was said and done. If she'd been forced to put on the act, Link wanted to make sure she was alright.

But first, they had a castle to storm.

* * *

The Gerudo stopped in front of a rather large fortress, and the woman that Zelda had been riding behind dismounted. Zelda herself followed suit, and one of the other patrol members took the horse's reins to presumably lead the creature back to the stables. Part of her wanted to go after them, to see if Epona was truly the horse they spoke of, but her guide was already walking away and she did not want to test their patience.

Tribeswomen watched her pass by with bright eyes and curiosity as Zelda was lead inside and through twisting halls and corridors, only a few individuals regarding her with suspicion. It was a puzzle, why they were treating her so, and she was woefully aware that she was missing several crucial pieces. It was clear that Hilda had brought her here for a reason, but she did not yet know what it was. For all she knew, it could be some careful plan just as easily as it could merely be the presence of another loftwing…

They turned into a room with fine rugs and pillows, an elderly woman comfortably seated and looking as though she had been kept waiting. Yellow eyes untouched by age flicked to the sword still sheathed at Zelda's side, and her wrinkled face curled into a smirk. "Well, it's about _time_ you got here! Not very polite to keep a lady waiting, now is it?"

Zelda had no idea what she was talking about. "I wasn't aware I was expected."

That earned her a wheezing laugh. "Really? And here I thought you'd come bolting to the desert like a cucco chasing an egg thief! You hero types usually don't have a lick of sense in your heads, always getting distracted from the task at hand by the smallest things…"

So it _was_ deliberate! But why? Why would the desert raiders want the Chosen Hero and a Sheikah at their doorstep? And _especially_ knowing they would be irate at the theft used to bring them there… It seemed far more trouble that it was worth, but Zelda found her curiosity piqued at why they would go to such lengths. "… Is that why your people stole Epona? To bring Link and I here?"

The crone waved her hand. "Oh, not at all! We only really wanted you to come, and the horse was just a bonus. It was a commission! Steal the harp from you, wait for you to come to us, and then give you back the harp plus a little something extra." Her head nodded to a long wooden box lying against the wall. "That box right there is for you."

A commission? A _commission?_ Zelda wasn't aware the proud Gerudo took commissions on their 'work' in the first place, but that wasn't nearly so troubling an idea as whoever had commissioned them in the first place. Why bring her here? Why steal the harp? It _seemed_ like whoever it was had been trying to help her, but without the harp she had very nearly died! It would have made escaping the darknuts so much _easier,_ she wouldn't have been so desperate against the cliffs!

… She wouldn't have called her loftwing.

The realization stunned her: With her harp, she never would have been in a situation where she would have called her bird, as accidental as it was. She never would have found Skyloft, never would have met Batreaux, never would have discovered the magic of the fruits that grew on the sky islands. It was _because of the commissioner_ that she had called her loftwing, and while she would have considered it a lucky happenstance… The presence of Nabooru and her own bird meant she could not discard the possibility that it had been purposeful.

"Who… Who was it?"

The Gerudo elder smiled. "A very nice lady, though I doubt she'd much appreciate us outing her identity just yet. She means you well, though, I can promise you that. Go on, then!" She gestured to the box. "I've been _dying_ to know what's inside that for months now! And at my age, that's no joke!"

Zelda approached the box and picked it up, feeling its heft before sitting down and laying the long package across her lap. It wasn't as heavy as she'd thought it be for its side, though what weight it had was definitely greater on one side than the other. Her instincts told her to open it with caution, but as she pried open the latch the mark on her hand gently warmed in what felt like reassurance.

It took her breath away, and from somewhere in the room she heard a gasp: The gift was made of sleek and elegantly wrought metal, paired with a finely crafted scabbard. Zelda hesitated to call it a blade it was so thin, obviously designed for precision and skillful grace. A magical aura seemed to shimmer just below the surface, a golden glow she recognized as _light magic_. It was… Far too fine a gift! Who would do all of this, for her? And for what reason? One of the provincial ladies? A foreign ruler? A _spirit?_

The two Gerudo in the room seemed just as stunned as she. "A rapier," The one who'd led her here breathed. "That's…" A royal's weapon. The weapon that Link had said would suit her, during that lesson that now felt like such a long time ago. She didn't think she'd even see one until she took back the throne, and now one had been _given_ to her by the same person who she was willing to bet had known about the loftwings.

The elder let loose a long breath. " _My,_ she's certainly not holding back…" Those sharp eyes found their way back to Zelda's face. "But enough of that. Your clothes are in tatters, Hylian, but we packed you an extra set along with the food and water rations we thought you might need anyway. It'd look rather poorly on us if you died of dehydration and exposure in our desert, with how much our patron paid us for this job!" Zelda couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, and the old woman scowled. "We might be thieves, but we have our own brand of honor. Now go, you, and kill that bastard Ganondorf!"

Zelda had just enough sense to sheathe the sword and take it with her as she was gently led out of the room, so stunned she was to hear that name. _Ganondorf._ Ganondorf, the King of Darkness. The Bearer of Power! The evil man who some said to have been born of desert shadow and rage, who seemed to descend upon Hyrule once every age like clockwork. It all made sense, then, if he was behind the coup! The drawing of the Master Sword and the disappearance of monsters were troubling, and certainly indicated some evil was afoot. But the _Sages_ had only ever been called upon to deal with _him._

She had to find Link, and she could only plead to the Goddess that he had stayed in Kakariko. She had to warn him, because if he charged into that fight unprepared… The Master Sword alone would not be enough to save him.

* * *

They made it into the castle, and then everything went _wrong._

Screams erupted from the rebel warriors as great scaled beasts descended on them from above, as shambling, masked _corpses_ poured in to attack from all sides. Link fought on the front of their ranks, fighting to push back the monsters that seemed to chill his very soul and freeze others where they stood. Stalfos? Redeads? _Sheik would know_ , the thought came unbidden, and it pained him. But it was true, and he wished that he had the Sheik he'd known here to help him. If she'd been here, maybe they wouldn't have gone charging in. She would have acted on the instinct that Castle Town had fallen too easily, she would have known how to fight these _monsters._

But instead his comrades-in-arms were dying. They were dying like livestock led to the butcher, paralyzed by fear and the strange screaming of the corpses even as the winged lizards swooped down on them with sharp metal and _fire_. He didn't know why he seemed less susceptible to the freezing effects, but he took every advantage he could as he fought and clawed his way forward to the throne room. His heart ached with every scream he knew came not from monster but from man, but even he knew there was little he could do but fight his way to the source.

As soon as he crossed the threshold into the throne room, though, Link regretted his course of action a second time: The heavy wooden doors swung close behind him, only permitting the dulled sounds of battle and death to pass through them.

"Welcome to my castle, _Hero."_ The voice was cold but familiar, and Link steeled himself before turning to face _her._

 _She looks ill,_ was the first thought that ran through his head at the sight of her, unbidden but true. The Queen was pale and sickly as she hunched over on her throne, and Link was taken aback at just how drastically her appearance had changed since he had last seen her. Her red eyes seemed to have lost most of their life, though when they focused on him there was a gleam of some emotion in their depths that he'd never seen her wear before. It was a stark contrast to the strength and vitality he had come to associate with her during her time as Sheik, and he wondered if she suffered from infection. That gash _had_ been pretty nasty, and they'd used regular thread for the stitching instead of something that wouldn't draw moisture…

 _Stop._ He had to stop, he couldn't worry about her! If she'd made herself fall prey to infection, then good! For everything she'd done, she _deserved_ it. Link was here to save Hyrule _from Zelda,_ not to help her. She had to answer for her crimes! She had to answer for the good men and women who were being slaughtered even now, just outside the very room he stood in. For the death of Verona, for the monsters she summoned, for the grief she had inflicted on Malon and her family!

They studied each other for a moment, and then Zelda burst into laughter. It was an ugly sound, low and hacking and bitter, and then she spoke. "Well, Hero? Here to _kill_ me? I must say, you were such a good little pawn! So very fun to _toy_ with…"

This was not the Sheik he'd known.

Sheik was dead. It was the only way that Link could cope with the truth of this horrible being.

It seemed that she could read the horror on his face, and she laughed again. "Thank you for showing me where those troublesome rebels were hiding, Hero. It certainly wouldn't have been so very easy to slaughter them all without your help!"

"So… You really…" He didn't trust himself to speak any more than that, instead brandishing the Master Sword in a statement of intent. Zelda herself merely raised an eyebrow, mouth widening into a smug grin.

"Oh, you managed to _survive_ my little pets with that thing. But I doubt you'll be able to do any real damage to me… Not that it matters! I'm not the one you're fighting, boy." Before he could ask what she meant by that, a figure strode into sight: A wall of man in thick plate armor, twin swords in his hands. Bright red hair and darkly colored skin pointed to Gerudo origins, but… Weren't all the desert dwellers women?

It wasn't something he could dwell on for long, though, as the man was obviously here for blood. "You are the spitting image of the Hero chosen by the gods, boy." The man said. "But you are merely a shadow in comparison to what you should be. You really think that sword in your hands will give you the power to best me?"

But… It was the Master Sword. Drawing it meant that he was destined to save Hyrule, no matter what the enemy threw at him. Even if he couldn't outright beat this man, he was sure he would still triumph. Somehow. He had to, for the sake of everyone who had died this day, for everyone who dying even now. And who was this strange man, anyway? "It's the Master Sword. I don't know who you are, but you're on the wrong side of this fight!"

The man _laughed,_ like he was genuinely amused. "Of course it is. But can't you feel it? It's power has diminished greatly since it was last drawn, little Hero. Certainly not enough to win against me, but I will honor your determination." He stepped into a fighting stance. "I am Ganondorf, and I accept your challenge."

* * *

Zelda was relieved to see that Epona had been well cared for, at least, and that the mare seemed to recognize her enough to tolerate her coming close. "A very fiery spirit, that one!" The stablemaster had informed her. "Not many of my girls are allowed close enough to brush her, but we've done our best to care for such a fine creature." Zelda had thanked the woman before being approached by the very same Gerudo who she'd fought with. The woman seemed a little sheepish, even as she held out the bag she'd taken.

Zelda took it, relieved to have her harp back along with a few extra supplies, and offered in return the sword the woman had dropped. Though no one had said as much, it was clear now that it has been left behind as an identifier for other Gerudo to know who she was; though Zelda herself thought it was a risky move. If she'd lost the sword or sold it, it would have failed… But she hadn't, so she held her tongue in favor of getting Epona ready for the journey ahead.

The harp was a comforting weight in her hands as she took it out to play the song that Link had taught her, Epona calming enough to be handled almost instantly. Though Zelda herself had little idea about how to saddle a horse, a stablehand was more than happy to do so for her. She took the opportunity to slip away for a moment, and changed out of her now tattered but still distinctive Sheikah garb. The dress she'd been provided with felt strange to wear, and she decided to keep the black leggings that had gone under her Sheikah armor for comfort. The rest of her disguise she discarded, with a twinge of sorrow: It would only weigh her down, now.

Coupled with the removal of the red glamour from her eyes, Zelda doubted anyone would look at her and think she'd ever once been called Sheik. The only thing she kept was one of her daggers, but decided to open her pack and store it inside rather than carry something emblazoned with the Sheikah symbol on her person. She dug deep, wanting to hide it under layers of rations so it would not be haphazardly discovered by a pickpocket or passerby, and at the bottom she found a pair of gloves.

Her eyes blurred a little as she traded them for the scraps of cloth she had used to hide her Triforce piece. Impa had thought of _everything,_ hadn't she?

* * *

Link could tell that Ganondorf had the superior strength, so he waited for him to make the first strike with the intent to evade and take advantage. But he'd never fought against a duel-wielder, and he'd never been trained to fight _people,_ and he failed to realize that his opponent could _tell_ until it was too late. He managed to parry just in time to avoid a blow to the shoulder that probably would have been fatal, but the sheer force of the blow was almost enough to shake his courage.

But then Ganondorf brought his second blade to bear against Link's, trying to push him into the ground, and it was too much. Something had to give.

The Master Sword cracked in two.

There was a sound like screaming and darkness flooded from the breaking point to fill the room, blocking out everything else in Link's vision. After a long moment a faint light flickered into existence, a waterfall of embers… And then there was an instant of pain, and Link fell once more into darkness absolute.

* * *

 **Hello! I meant to have this chapter out a little more than a week ago, but my doctor prescribed me a new medication and it really messed me up for a few days. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, though! I know it ends on a kinda-sorta cliffhanger, but this is the last I've planned to hear from Link's PoV for a while. I really appreciate that you all have taken the time to read this, and I would love to hear your thoughts!  
**


	13. The Faithful Servant

Zelda had almost reached the edge of the desert when she suddenly felt the world fall away from her awareness. Her hands came up unthinkingly to cover her ears, to block out the sound of screaming, and then there was _pain._ Pain scorched through her hand as the Triforce of Wisdom blazed for an instant and then fell quiet; leaving her sitting there on an Epona confused by the reins that now hang against her neck.

She took a moment to compose herself, a feeling of dread coiling in her stomach. Something horrible must have happened, or be about to happen. Was she in danger? No, the warning her mark had given her wouldn't have left her so abruptly otherwise. But the only other thing she could think of was…

 _Link._ She needed to get to Kakariko!

Alarmed, she gathered up Epona's reins and set the mare into a canter. They'd been keeping a relatively easy pace to avoid tiring the horse out too quickly in the desert heat, but Zelda could see green on the horizon: Epona would be fine. She would make sure that her companion would recover from her exhaustion, but they _needed_ to make haste if Link was in danger. Doubly so, if the Gerudo's mention of Ganondorf proved to be more than misplaced sentiment…

Kakariko was roughly two weeks away by horse, if one kept a comfortable pace. One and a half, if one pushed their mount. And if she was honest, Zelda did not know if Link would still be alive by then. She didn't know what the Triforce had really been warning her about, or what that screaming had been. Had it been her own voice? Her first instinct was to say that it was, but now that she considered it… It hadn't sounded like her voice. It hadn't sounded like a _Hylian,_ period.

A week and a half was too long to wait. Even if he wasn't in immediate danger, the odds were that he and the rebels _would_ be, by then!

She bet she could get to Kakariko in just over a day, if her loftwing flew her. Which meant she could ride to the nearest town and find a stable for Epona, and then be in Kakariko the next day. No one would recognize her like this; without her Sheikah clothing and with her eyes returned to their natural blue, hair mostly down instead of hidden by head wrappings. A _rapier_ at her side, instead of half a dozen knives and a scavenged Gerudo sword. So long as she maybe pitched her voice a little differently and acted a little less closed off, she doubted Link would notice anything more than a slight resemblance. He had a tendency to accept things as they were presented, and she would use this to her advantage until she knew it was safe to come clean.

Not that she did not trust him. Zelda did not doubt that he would forgive her for keeping her true name and origin from him, once she explained. The running away didn't look favorably on her case, she knew, but she had wanted to go back soon after! He would understand a few… _Complications_. He trusted her as Sheik, and he was trusting enough that he would likely trust her as Zelda as well. Maybe he would be frustrated with her for lying, or upset that she hadn't trusted him, but they'd be alright. No, it wasn't Link she was worried about, but the rest of Kakariko.

Now she just needed to find a town and something tall to jump off of…

* * *

Two days later, a walled settlement came into view. It had taken longer than she'd thought to find one, but she supposed that anyone living in small villages near the desert might have decided to move after the disastrous attack on the Gerudo that Link had mentioned. Or perhaps the _queen_ had moved them herself. Who knew? Hyrule had always had an ever-changing map throughout the ages…

As the town gate came into view, a shout and thundering hooves caught her attention. " _Hey_ , wait!" The voice was feminine and familiar, and with no small amount of shock Zelda turned to see _Malon_ barreling towards her on the very same horse that she'd given _Sheik_ when they departed Floria.

She stopped Epona immediately, still stunned. What was she _doing_ here, anyway? The last time she'd seen the Malon had been on the way back to Kakariko from the raid, the farmer taking comfort in the presence of her old friend. Zelda would have thought she would have stayed with the rebels for at least a few weeks, maybe taking up residence in the room that had been originally given to her. Not that Zelda had needed it over the past week or so, or that she would have begrudged the woman a roof over her head after going through so much…

She very carefully made sure to show no familiarity. "Yes, what is it?" Zelda answered, when Malon was in range to hear her without shouting. The farmer seemed a bit embarrassed for putting a stranger on the spot, but her eyes were bright with joy regardless.

"Where'd you get that horse, ma'am?" Oh. Zelda looked down at Epona, realizing that if Malon had known Link such a long time then she probably knew his horse. And it seemed that Epona knew _her,_ too; taking a step forward without a command from her rider, ears attentive.

… She was an idiot. _Malon was a horse farmer._ There was a fair chance that she'd been the one to give Epona to Link in the first place! "I bought her from the Gerudo, just a few days ago."

Malon seemed surprised. "And she's _alright_ with you? Epona lets hardly anyone ride her!"

Zelda smiled, knowing full well that without knowing the song she'd heard Link play then there would have been no chance that Epona would have cooperated with her. "Oh, she calmed right down after I played for her a bit. I suppose that would explain why they parted with such a fine mare so easy, though! Epona, you said her name was?"

She was answered with an enthusiastic nod. "Yes! I, I raised her! Oh, her rider told me she'd been stolen, we were so distraught…!"

This was a perfect opportunity to get close to Link again, and while Zelda knew it meant she wouldn't be able to ride Hilda there… It felt foolish to let such a chance slip through her fingers. So she made herself appear to consider something for a few moments, and then she spoke up. "Where are they now?" Malon's eyes widened in surprise, and Zelda waved her hand. "I knew there was a chance of getting an _unlawfully_ acquired animal by going to the Gerudo, but they do have a good eye for horses… But it seems that you and her old rider care a great deal about Epona here, and now if I don't return her I'm afraid I'll have difficulty sleeping for a while!"

Link's friend looked like she was about to burst into tears. "His name is Link! His name is Link, but he's with the rebel army right now, they're marching on Castle Town. I, I… Thank you so much for your kindness, but it's too dangerous!"

It was hard to breathe.

Castle Town?

They were marching on _Castle Town?_ Unprepared, not knowing what evil lurked there? That was likely where _Ganondorf was!_

She needed to leave. She needed to find Link _immediately,_ because they weren't ready to face that kind of power yet. If she left Epona in Malon's care then she could summon her bird and be there before sundown, Zelda could swoop in and _get him out of there_. The Chosen Hero had beaten Ganondorf time and time again, but never so soon in their quest and _never_ with nothing on his side but a freshly-drawn Master Sword and a single piece of the Triforce. Was it possible for the hero chosen by the gods to die? Of course it was, but would the gods allow it to happen?

Zelda didn't know. Zelda didn't _want_ to know.

She found herself reaching into her bag and pulling out a pouch of rupees that the Gerudo had packed for her, opening it to peer inside for a moment before handing it to Malon. "Listen. There's enough here to last you and the horses at _least_ a week." She paused, mind tripping over what she was about to say next. She had no choice, there was no choice! "If I can trust you to _stay here_ in this town and care for Epona, I can save your friend. I know what's in Castle Town and if someone doesn't get him out of there he is _going to die._ Can you do that? Stay here and watch Epona?"

Malon stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Yes. Yes, I can do that!" She took the pouch. "Link, he has b-blond hair and a, a sword with a blue hilt that looks kinda like wings, and…"

"So he has the Master Sword?" Malon's eyes somehow grew even wider, which Zelda ignored in favor of dismounting. "Should be easy enough to find him, then." And then she brought her hand to her mouth and whistled, hoping that Hilda would be willing to humor her and come all the way down in a place where the air was not thin from heat…

They waited a few moments in silence, Zelda continuing to ignore Malon's confusion. She felt a little guilty for not answering the questions written in her demeanor, but how was she supposed to answer? It was better to remain a knowledgeable but mysterious figure, for now. Telling too much could be used against her, even if she doubted that the farmer would ever purposefully act against her. So long as Malon did not work up the nerves to ask her directly, Zelda would say no more. But when would her loftwing arrive? The silence was beginning to weigh thick in the air.

Sure enough, though, soon a large shape appeared in the sky, descending towards them at a rate that would have been alarming had she not been sure it was her loftwing. Malon visibly tensed as she realized that the large bird was headed straight for them, and Zelda hesitated for a moment. Should she offer some sort of comfort, a reassurance? It had been well received the last time they'd met, but Malon did not know her as Zelda. Nor was Zelda supposed to know about everything that the poor woman had been through lately… So in the end, she decided to show that Hilda was not a threat by taking several strides out to meet the loftwing as her flight grew closer.

Hilda let out a cry and then dove the remaining height, flaring her wings at the last minute to land gracefully. The loftwing tilted her head at her and squawked indignantly at being called all the way to the _ground,_ and Zelda laughed before running her fingers through soft feathers. "Yes, yes, I know you don't like it here! I'm very sorry, my friend." Zelda looked back to Malon to see that her eyes were wide, though she could not tell if it was in awe or fear. From what she knew of her and her affinity for animals, though, she was willing to bet on awe.

"We'll find your friend. Wait here, alright?" As soon as Malon managed a nod, Zelda swung up onto her loftwing's back and Hilda ascended skyward.

As they flew towards Castle Town, she wondered what color bird Malon had. It kept her mind away from what might await her at her destination.

* * *

They arrived in the skies above Castle Town a few hours later, just as dusk began to set. Not the most fortuitous of times to sneak into the den where darkness lurked, but there was little choice. From what she knew, Link could have been here for two or three _days._

Nothing stirred in the town below, nor could she see any light from lanterns or torches. It was proof that the forces from Kakariko had failed, and now it seemed that not even a pretense was being kept that the capital was not a nest of monsters. Were there any civilians left down there? Zelda didn't know what she wanted the answer to be: If yes, then there was the chance that _someone_ could be saved. But if not, at least it meant that no one was left to suffer.

Since it was clear that Castle Town itself was largely empty of commotion, Zelda guessed that Link and any surviving rebels would be in the castle. That was good for her loftwing, at least, since it meant plenty of towers to land upon. Which was exactly what Hilda did, choosing one of the shorter towers to drop off her Hylian charge. Zelda slid off her back and down the shingled roof before swinging herself in through an unpanelled window, the maneuver made slightly awkward by her dress and the unfamiliar weight of the rapier at her side.

She'd landed in a study that looked as though it had gone untouched for years, dust thick in the air. At least, she assumed it was a study: The only light by which there was to see was what little filtered in through the open windows… That was going to be a problem, if the entire castle was unlit. How was she supposed to navigate the passageways in the dark, or defend herself from whatever waited beyond this room?

The sword.

Zelda pulled a short length of her rapier free from its scabbard, and the room seemed to light up from its glow. The light magic that had curled just beneath the surface of the metal before now spilled out in response to the darkness, and she breathed a sigh of relief before realizing that this was a double-edged boon: She needed to be very, very careful. The sword's magic was _too_ bright, meant to be carried proudly into battle by someone who was a master at the art of swordplay. By someone who could charge in with their head held high, not someone who needed to sneak around to get the job done.

Someday. Someday she would walk these halls again, sword at the ready, and drive out the evil that had now taken up residence. But today she needed to focus on finding Link and getting them both out alive, and getting caught would be the end of them both.

Which meant that she couldn't use her sword at _all,_ except for brief peeks at what lay ahead of her.

Cautiously Zelda approached the door, very careful to pry it open without squeaking, and slipped through before closing it behind her and beginning the descent down the spiral stairs before her. Seeing that the corridor ahead of her was clear, she fully sheathed her sword.

Darkness.

Impa had acquainted her with moving through the dark, through night training and brief tutelage in shadow magic, but this was something altogether. There was no light at all, and Zelda treaded forward as slowly and softly as she dared. Something sinister inhabited the castle she had once called home, eons ago; and as her imagination began to conjure all the monsters that might lie in wait, she briefly wished she had been given Courage instead of Wisdom.

But the faster she forced herself to press onwards, the less likely she was to be caught. The more likely that she and Link would make it out of here safely. And so no matter how badly she wished to turn back, to flee from the place that had loomed ominously over her future for as long as she could remember, she made herself continue to the end of the corridor. From here she knew that it was a mere right and a second left to the throne room, where she guessed the root of her woes rested. Or had they retired to the royal chambers? Either way, she preferred to avoid the throne for now. Instead, she could head straight until she hit a wall, and then go left. From what she remembered of Impa's maps, it would take her to the dungeons.

She took a few steps forward, but just as she was about to clear the intersection her mark began to sting. Zelda stopped immediately, and considered her options. Was there danger ahead, or was it trying to tell her to take a different route? If there were monsters ahead, the only way she could deal with them was with the knife buried in the bottom of her bag… The light of the sword would likely alert half the castle of her presence if she drew it fully. But then, a single dagger against an unknown number of monsters were unfavorable odds; and if she was captured the Sheikah insignia on the blade would give her identity away yet again.

After a moment of deliberation she went right, opting to take the route through the throne room. Her instincts screamed at her to stop and turn back, that such a course would get her killed, but the way the pain faded from her mark convinced her that she was making the right choice. That settled she took a left, after another short corridor she found herself in an empty throne room. Or at least, it was almost empty.

Her eyes fell to the floor, and she stopped cold.

Had it not been for the hilt, Zelda might not have recognized it as a sword at all. It lay in two pieces, but the metal was warped and bent and the place where the break had occurred had been partially _melted_. The only part that remained untouched was the hilt, and upon taking a closer look the distinctive color and shape very nearly brought her to her knees.

 _The Master Sword._ What had happened? Where was Link? _How?_ She did not understand how it could have broken. The legendary sword, said to have been made by the Goddess herself, broken almost beyond recognition. Could they win, without it? Did this mean that the gods themselves had failed? She knelt, running her hand over the hilt in both horror and awe. Or had the gods… Abandoned them?

The yellow gem embedded in the hilt pulsed with a faint light, and Zelda froze as something murmured too softly to hear in the back of her mind. A moment passed as she stared at the jewel, and then she frantically dove into her pack to grab her dagger. She couldn't take the entire remains with her, but maybe…

After a few minutes of working at it, she managed to pry the gem loose from the sword. With a final pull it came out, the light flaring more strongly… As the rest of the sword quickly rusted and pitted with age, the weight of all the ages coming to bear upon it all at once. It was sad, to see the end of sacred sword. It had been a symbol of hope and of the protection of the gods for as long as anyone could remember, and she had waited for its chosen wielder for as long as she had lived with Impa. And yet… Somehow she knew that the most important part of it was safe, glowing softly in the palm of her hand.

Rather than the dangerous blaze that was the sword, the gem would safely light the way for her.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everyone!  
**


	14. The Familiar Face

She reached the dungeon entrance without any trouble, her unease growing greater with every step. Had the castle been… Abandoned? It didn't make any sense, she should have encountered _some_ sort of opposition by now. Especially considering how she'd acquired the stone that softly lit the way. Zelda would have thought that destroying the _Master Sword_ would have been something to gloat over, rather than be cause to slink back into the shadows!

Opening the thick iron door and slipping inside, she began the descent into the dungeons. No, it didn't make any sense for them to have just left the castle entirely. The rebels had just shown their hand, however: Perhaps Ganondorf and his forces knew that they had come from Kakariko, and gone to make an example of the settlement? She dearly hoped not, but the only other option she could think of was that this was a trap.

Which she couldn't rule out as a possibility, though she had to admit that if it _was_ a trap then it was a very poor one. Doubly so, if it was even meant for her. How would they know that she would even know to come? How would they even know that she was _alive?_ They couldn't, the only people she had talked to were Malon, the Gerudo, and Batreaux. Both the Gerudo and Batreaux would have had no problem killing her or just leaving her to die had they not meant her well, and she was loathe to suspect _Malon._ And Malon didn't have a deceitful bone in her body, did she?

Zelda scowled at herself. She was trying to curb the overly suspicious mindset she'd learned as Sheik, and travelling down that train of thought would get her nowhere. Even if Malon had betrayed her, she was inclined to believe the farmer had been coerced into doing so. Or perhaps she hadn't even known that that was what she was doing; the enemy was probably clever enough to arrange such.

And besides, wondering about who had set a trap she may or may not be walking into would not help her if she sprang it. Right now she needed to focus on finding Link and getting him to safety, assuming that he was even still here in the first place. It was entirely possible that he had managed to escape on his own without the Master Sword, after all, or that he had been moved elsewhere, considering the emptiness of the castle. She refused to consider the remaining alternatives.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, half-expecting to find Ganondorf himself waiting for her, only to find her immediate line of sight to be empty. Carefully she crept forward through the rows of cells, peering into each to examine the sleeping prisoners inside. Most were adult Hylians, with a few Gerudo and a Goron, but halfway through she had still seen no sign of Link.

And then she reached the end of the cells, and a numbing chill swept over her mind. He wasn't there. _He wasn't there._ Where had they taken him?! They _had_ to be keeping him prisoner somewhere, because they couldn't have... They couldn't have…

Could they?

No. No, she refused to believe that he was dead. The goddesses had already allowed the sword to be broken, but letting their chosen hero die…? He had to be here somewhere, or else they must have taken him to some stronghold elsewhere. He had to be here somewhere. He was alive, he had to be alive.

Doubt began to gnaw at the the back of her mind, though, as her memory dredged up the stories that Impa had told her so many years ago. There had been once, the old Sheikah had admitted. One timeline they knew of, where the chosen hero had fallen to Ganondorf. It had happened before, in another world, and as much as Zelda wanted to believe otherwise… It was a possibility. Especially if her enemies thought that she was dead, because then what reason would they have to keep Link alive?

None. They had none.

Zelda, numb to her core, decided distantly that she should at least try to free the remaining prisoners. There had to be a key around somewhere… Hanging from the walls, perhaps? She walked to the closest wall, the one furthest from the stairs, and held up her gem to try and find anything. It had been a shot in the dark, but she supposed that perhaps the jailer had taken any keys with them when the rest of the castle's inhabitants had left. But then it just as easily could have been hung from another wall, so she turned to begin scanning the spaces between the cell doors.

When she turned, she found herself staring at an open passageway, tucked between the wall and where the last cell ended. But that… Zelda had seen the maps of the castle, that part of the dungeons had been sealed off generations ago! Fear and adrenaline pushed away the numbness and she strode down the passage as quickly as she could without making a sound, desperate to know what she would find in the room at its end. Oh, Goddess, she wanted to find him but not here, _please_ don't let her find him _here!_

She turned the corner and there he was, unconscious and chained to the wall. Other than a few small tears to his clothes and a cut on his cheek she couldn't see any serious injuries, but the fact that he was here _at all_ was more than enough cause for alarm. Instruments that hadn't seen use in at least a century hung from racks on the wall and sat on shelves, and Zelda did her best to keep down her nausea as she frantically searched for a key among them. She had to get him down, they had to get out of here, oh _Goddess_ if she hadn't found him what would they have done to him?!

The key was easy enough to find, glinting in her dim light, but she struggled to undo the locks on his manacles with shaking hands. Goddess, Goddess, she needed to get herself together! There were so many what-ifs that she could torture herself with them for the rest of her days, and the only thing that was important right now was that she had _found him_ and it _wasn't_ too late.

The second lock came free and Zelda caught him. "Link." She wanted to shake him a little to try and wake him, but how much damage had he taken that she could not see? " _Link."_ There was nothing more she wanted in that moment than for him to open his eyes, to let her know that he would be alright, but for now she supposed she would have to settle for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Her ears heard something from beyond the room and she froze. Footsteps in the corridor, too heavy to be a Hylian's. Zelda pocketed the gem, returning the room to total darkness, and placed Link gently on the floor before resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. Whatever was coming couldn't be good, but there was no use trying to run. It was already coming through the only way in or out, and even if there was a clear exit she would be weighed down by carrying Link. Positioning herself protectively in front of her companion, she prayed that whatever monster she prepared to face was a lesser evil. A few beginning lessons in swordplay would be little protection in the face of so much as a _stalfos,_ especially considering that she had never used her rapier before.

It seemed, however, that the goddesses weren't answering prayers that day.

Even without light in the room she knew immediately that she had no idea what kind of monster had appeared in the doorway, as she could see it had a hair-like mane of embers to crown its head and eyes like torches. In appearance the being was half as frightening as a stalchild, appearing to be a normal man if one ignored the hair and eyes, and yet… Something in her screamed to _run_ , to run as far away as she could; to take Link in her arms and flee to the clouds where this monster could not reach them. But that was not an option, so she drew her sword.

Light _blazed,_ chasing every scrap of shadow from the room, and even though the sudden illumination was nearly blinding she could still see the monster flinch. Good. At least her weapon's magic would help make up for her inexperience with using it. There was a small groan behind her and she dared not look to check on Link, but she sorely hoped that it was a sign he was waking up. Unless her weapon was powerful enough to take out her opponent in one hit, and she doubted that that was be the case, the best she could do was buy him time to get back on his feet.

Her enemy recovered just as her eyes adjusted to the light, and she nearly swung at him like she would have with a normal sword before catching herself and going in for a jab instead. He stepped back to avoid the blow, reaching back for a weapon of his own. Eyes of magma widened as his hands grasped nothing but air, though, and Zelda was struck but the sheer dumb luck that her enemy _didn't have a weapon._ Of course, she supposed he was here to torment Link, and it wasn't as though one needed to bring a sword to do that when there were so many instruments there already.

She snarled at the thought, pressing forward with a jab at the monster's head. _By the Goddess_ , they would chain Link up again over her dead body! Impa might have scolded her for thinking such, but Hyrule didn't _need_ its princess. Hyrule could mourn and move on, but if the goddess-chosen hero didn't survive then the kingdom would stay under the rule of monsters. The Master Sword was broken, but surely the spirits would recognize him for who he was even with it missing. In the stories, they'd usually been able to.

Her jab missed, but succeeded in keeping her opponent at bay. Zelda heard shuffling behind her; was Link standing? "Can you walk?" She couldn't look back to check on him, not with the being in front of her being a complete unknown in terms of power, so she would just have to trust him to answer truthfully. Though, she had no idea what they would do if he couldn't walk; she cursed herself for not teaching him a teleport song when they had the chance. Then she could have somehow given him her harp and he would have been able to make a clean escape, and she would only have to worry about getting herself out alive…

"… Y-yeah." The word was rasping and faint enough that if she had had a choice, she would have questioned its truthfulness. But she _didn't_ have a choice, so she simply let herself be relieved that he was well enough to answer in the first place.

There was more noise behind her and she assumed it was Link standing. "Good. I'm going to do my best to slay this monster, but if I can't then I want you to look for any opening you can to run." She hadn't finished saying the words when the monster's face contorted into a grin that was more bared teeth than smile, and she wondered if it cared if one of them escaped so long as it had one to keep here.

" _No."_ The word was stronger than the last, though it sounded as if it had been formed from desperation. "No, he's…" Zelda almost looked back in concern as Link's voice trailed off, but he finished the thought before she could take her eyes off her opponent. "Ganondorf."

 _Oh._ Her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't ready to fight Ganondorf. She _was not ready_ to fight Ganondorf. She couldn't. He was a demon, Power Incarnate, a man who had ascended to a status that rivaled the gods themselves. Link would be able to hold his ground against him someday, with the backing of the Sages and all the blessings the gods had to offer, but he wasn't ready and she would never be. Not on her own.

And yet here she was, holding him back at swordpoint.

She could do this. It was impossible to slay him without the help of the Sages, but Zelda could get them both out alive. "Get ready as best you can, hero. I don't know how long he'll stay down." She had yet to connect any of her hits, but she had the feeling from his reactions that once she did he might be stunned for a few moments. If true, the second hit might not buy them as much time as the first, so she wanted to make the most of it.

"I'm ready." His words were still hoarse but she could tell there was determination in them, so she aimed for Ganondorf's chest and struck as quickly as she could. It hit, and her enemy dropped like a stone. Looking back just long enough to take Link by the hand, she led them through the dungeon as quickly as she thought her friend could manage.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as they climbed the stairs, her taking up the rear as Link did his best to ascend without falter. Would the light of her sword draw more attention from anything lurking in the castle? She couldn't afford to sheath it, not with _Ganondorf_ in pursuit, but with it out she may as well have been constantly yelling who and where they were. And for all she knew, Link might be slaughtered the moment he managed to walk out the door.

But they got out of the dungeons to find no enemies awaited them on the other side, the only sign of danger being the echoes of footsteps behind them before the door slammed behind them. "Okay," She started, taking Link by the arm and guiding him in the direction of the nearest tower as gently as she could without sacrificing speed. Zelda regretted not slowing to a hobble, the pain clear on his face when she looked over, but if they didn't get out of the castle _fast_ then the two of them were in for far worse a time. If it really came down to it, though… Would a teleport song work the same if she guided his fingers? "Do you think you can manage more stairs? We need to climb one of the towers."

Thankfully, she got a nod in reply. Just as they reached the right door, Zelda heard the iron of the dungeon's own door slam shut. Pushing Link in so that they would not be seen, she winced as she saw his face pale further. He made no sound, though, and wordlessly began to climb the stairs.

She followed, wondering how long it would be before Ganondorf found the correct passage. Or did he already know? There had been several bends in the hallway between them when she'd heard him slam the door, so she was likely being paranoid… But it was better paranoid than dead. Besides, her sword did make an awful lot of light.

As Link seemed unable to do more than take the steps one at a time, steady but far slower than ideal, every second seemed to stretch into infinity. Any moment Ganondorf could burst through, and how long would he stay down a second time? If it was just as long then they had a chance, by any shorter and it would be an uphill battle.

But slowly, one step at a time, they crept closer to the top. Link looked about ready to pass out by the time they had reached what Zelda guessed was about three-fourths of the way up, and she made him stop for a moment. She hated taking any longer to escape, but if Link fainted they would be in even more dire straits. It was far better to let him rest a few moments than have to carry him; if she fell on the stairs trying to do so then it was entirely possible that she might accidently kill him.

The moment passed and they continued their journey upwards. The last step finally, _finally_ came into view, and Zelda dared to hope that they would make a clean escape. There were five steps left, now, and then a door, and then the open window. She could hear her heart in her chest again and she felt almost lightheaded; as though she had been submerged underwater and only realized it now that she could breathe again.

Link was on the second to last step when she heard the door at the base of the tower slam open, heavy footsteps beginning to climb the staircase. Zelda quickly sheathed her sword despite knowing that trying to hide would be futile effort, moving in front of Link to open the door for him. He too had picked up the pace as much as he was able, shuffling into the room. His speed had diminished greatly over their journey through the castle and she worried he would keel over at any moment, but at least it was almost over. That they had been found mattered little at this point, if only they could get to the window…

He seemed confused as she led him over to said window, but said nothing. "I need you to jump," Zelda told him, voice a little shaky as the hurried footsteps grew ever louder.

"W-what?" Link's voice was barely a whisper and she bit the inside of her cheek for a moment to keep her own emotions in check. They wouldn't be here if she hadn't run like a _coward,_ she couldn't help but think. She could have done something before it came to this, and then she wouldn't have had to rescue him from a _torture chamber._ Never mind that she'd come in time to save him before they went to work on him, as far as she could tell. He shouldn't have been there in the first place.

She knew that the most likely outcome probably would have been them both being captured or worse, but the guilt was there all the same. "My friend will catch you, I promise." Ganondorf was almost at the door, they didn't have time, they didn't have _time._ " _Please,_ Link, _jump."_

Link stared at her for a moment, eyes searching her face for something, then nodded. He was out the window just as the door opened behind them, and Zelda followed suit without looking back. She just barely heard the sound of her whistle over the rushing air but Hilda caught her before the note had a chance to be ripped away by the wind, and even without instruction the loftwing knew to dive for Link. It was a close thing, the tower not providing nearly enough height for such stunts when compared to Skyloft, but her bird managed it all the same.

It was a struggle to carry the both of them, and Zelda could tell she was pushing Hilda past her limits, but Link didn't look like he'd be able to stay on if she asked her bird to carry him up alone. The loftwing had carried her up while she was unconscious, the first time, but… Zelda didn't want to risk him falling off. That she had gotten lucky wasn't an excuse to put his life in danger, and somehow she could tell that her loftwing was determined to make the journey despite the extra weight.

By the time the moon had begun to set, they reached the safe haven that was Skyloft.

* * *

He did not know who he was, anymore, but that was fine. The fool of a woman had taken the bait, had saved the boy and been relieved enough that he was still in one piece that she hadn't thought to question why his armies had been absent from the castle. Perhaps she would question it now that she had whisked him away, but it no longer mattered. Her sword had _hurt,_ far more than it should have been able to, but that too no longer mattered.

She had fallen for the trap his mother (Was she his mother, or a mortal pawn to be used and disposed of? He did not know, anymore. It did not matter. He would have his revenge.) had laid, and that was all that mattered. After all, the chosen hero had always managed to defeat the villain he was presented with. So long as he had seen their evil for themselves, he never failed to do everything he could to rid the world of their existence… And if that villain was the spirit maiden herself, then all he had to do was stand aside and let him destroy her.

It was a shame that she wouldn't be ended by his hand, but her destruction being brought about by her precious _chosen hero_ was the most satisfying revenge he could have imagined.

* * *

" _Batreaux!"_ Zelda yelled, Link half-gathered in her arms as she slid him off her absolutely exhausted loftwing. "I need help!" She didn't know if he even around, or if she was on the right part of the island, but she was so tired from holding both herself and the hero in place on Hilda's back that she wouldn't be able to carry him alone. That, and his potions would be invaluable in helping Link recover.

A few moments passed and she was about to call out again when she saw his horned figure appear. Her shoulders sagged in relief at the sight of the demon, though he himself looked deeply worried. "Oh, d-dear," he fretted, wringing his hands. "It looks like the two of you have had a dreadful time! Best get you inside, you look like you could use some rest…"

"Could you carry Link, please?" She asked as he trailed off, before he could lose himself in worried thoughts. It occurred to her, distantly, that this sort of exchange with a demon would have been unthinkable a fortnight ago, and if she hadn't been so drained she might have been amused at the irony. It was even stranger to think that she would have ever felt such relief at the instant agreement, Batreaux carefully picking the hero up and bring them into the same house he'd used to care for her.

"Now," he began, placing Link upon the bed, "If I may ask what happened to the two of you?"

Zelda took a seat on a wooden chair, too tired to care that it looked far too ancient to be safe. "I found him being held prisoner by a monster." A monster who was, apparently, Ganondorf. Last time she'd checked he was supposed to be either a Gerudo man or a half-boar beast, though, and she'd never heard anything about him having flaming hair and eyes.

Batreaux sighed. "I see. Well, I'll need to go out and gather some heart fruit to make red potion for him, if that's alright. I have some of the green left, help yourself if you need it."

She nodded in reply, eyes slipping closed as he walked out the door. Sleep wasn't an option, she knew, but she let herself have a few moments before getting up to fetch the dregs of green potion left from her last visit. The effect was immediate, and as soon as it was down she felt as though the exhausting flight had been days ago. Zelda marveled at the empty jar: It was a miracle in a bottle, but she was almost glad that it had all but vanished from Hyrule. She could only imagine the repercussions of abusing the substance…

But for now, it was a necessary evil. No longer feeling like she could fall asleep at any moment, she pulled her chair up to the side of the bed. She wouldn't be a familiar face to wake up to, not with her appearance so changed from what she'd looked like as Sheik, but hopefully he would recognize her as the one who'd saved him from Hyrule Castle. Perhaps it would help him recognize that he wasn't in danger here, despite the resident demon. He was the most trusting person she knew, but who knew what horrors he'd seen during the rebel's ill-fated attack?

Though she knew she should at least check to make sure Hilda was alright, sitting vigil was the least she could do. She was convinced Batreaux wouldn't hurt a fly, but Link didn't know that. He deserved to not have to wake up alone or with no one there but a demon, after where she'd found him.

She didn't know how long it had been when her unlikely friend returned, a jar of fresh red potion clutched in one hand. "How is he?" He asked, handing her the potion.

"Thank you." The jar was a comforting weight to hold, the potion inside still warm from its brewing, and she curled her hands around it. "The only damage I can see is the cut on his cheek and where his wrists have been rubbed raw, but it's likely that he has bruising elsewhere." She could have kicked herself for not checking for further injury, and Batreaux began to gently prod as he checked Link over for broken bones. "I know his legs aren't broken," she added, to which her friend replied with a nod.

She watched with baited breath, dearly hoping that what she could see was all he had. His right arm and chest passed Batreaux's examination, but the demon frowned when he came to Link's left wrist. "I'm afraid he has a broken wrist. Red potion does wonders for knitting flesh back together and healing bruises, but it does nothing for bone."

Fear crept into her mind: Even if they set it and it healed smoothly, a broken wrist might mean he would never wield a sword again. A slightly decreased range of motion was the best they could hope for, but sometimes strength never returned to the hand. "He… He might never wield a sword again, Batreaux." There was a long pause as they both thought over the implications. The chosen hero had no Master Sword, but to have no sword at all? She could try and teach him some magic, but… She doubted they had the kind of time that would be necessary for him to achieve the kind of mastery he would need to face Ganondorf with magic alone.

Batreaux said nothing for another moment, busy gathering materials to make a split. "There is… Someone else who might be able to help him, if it comes to that. In the Era of Sky there was a guardian spirit who went by the name of Faron. The Link of that time used to tell stories of how he helped her fetch water that could heal all ills." The demon hesitated. "I do not know if she still lives, but perhaps you could still find her sacred water."

Zelda thought about the suggestion for a moment. "What of the Fairy Fountains? I'm sure a Great Fairy would be happy to help him." The chosen hero had always been linked to the fae of Hyrule, for reasons long chalked up to the favor of the goddesses, and she couldn't think of a single instance in the stories when they had turned him away.

It seemed the demon had never heard of the fairies, though, as he merely blinked at her. "It's been a very long time since I last walked the surface. If you know a way, it would be better than chasing old tales." With that he finished up Link's split, taking a moment to inspect his work before nodding in approval. "That should do, for now. I'll go check on your loftwing, poor dear…" And with that he shuffled out of the house, leaving Zelda to her thoughts.

Malon was waiting for them in Lanayru Province, but Faron Province wasn't very far from there. The Fairy Fountains had changed locations throughout the era, though one had always remained within the confines of the Lost Woods… Perhaps it would at least be worth it to check Faron Province for the water Batreaux spoke of. With a loftwing, it would be easy enough to slip into the province capital and ask around; if nothing turned up then a visit to the Lost Woods wouldn't go amiss. The only problem was that the longer it took, the more likely Link's wrist was to permanently give him trouble.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Link was stirring until she heard him groan in pain after trying to stretch. "Hey, hey, shhhh." Zelda didn't know what to do to get him to stay still, knowing that touching him was probably a bad idea. "Don't try to get up just yet, you're not in the best of shape." He eyed her with confusion but obeyed, thankfully.

"Who're you?" His voice was groggy, but better than when they'd been in the dungeon. She didn't have time to answer him, though, as his eyes widened in surprise. "You're from the dungeon!" His voice was suddenly more alert, but he winced in pain from the outburst.

Zelda uncorked the jar in her hands and offered it to him. "I need you to drink this, alright? I promise it'll make you feel better." And then she took a small sip of it herself, just to show that it was safe. Link may have been trusting to a fault, but for now she was a stranger to him. And considering where she'd found him… It wasn't hard to imagine that he might be a bit hesitant to drink something strange offered to him by a stranger.

He took it with his good hand, but she had to help him hold it as he drank. Though she knew the effects first-hand, it was still amazing to watch as the flesh on his cheek knitted itself back together, as the pink-red swelling from the manacles disappeared from the unbandaged wrist. Color quickly returned to his face, and even though he couldn't watch the changes take place he still looked at her with awe. "What _was_ that?"

"It's called red potion." She answered, taking the jar back with a small smile. "How do you feel?"

In exchange for her smile, he returned a grin. "My wrist still hurts, but everywhere else feels great."

Her smile disappeared at the mention of his wrist. Though he had probably already knew it was broken, either from remembering it breaking or from the split, she still didn't want to have to tell him. "It's broken. I'm sorry, the potion only heals flesh; it can't do anything about bone. You might never wield a sword with that hand again."

His grin disappeared, but he didn't seem distraught. Instead, he merely sighed. "Yeah, I figured. They used to try and make me use my right hand for everything, though, so if I relearn how to do that… It'll be a pain, but don't worry about it." There was a pause as she processed what he said: The situation wasn't as bad as it could have been. He was likely much better with his left hand than his right, but if they couldn't find a Great Fairy or sacred water in time then it wasn't the end.

The hero was somber when he spoke again, the touch of lightheartedness that had been present earlier gone. "Thank you." Though she should have expected it, being thanked surprised her. She watched him with wide eyes, and he continued. "I don't think I can ever repay you for saving me back there. I have no idea why you did it, going in alone like that for a stranger, but I don't want to think about what would've happened to me if you hadn't shown up. I don't know how you knew where I was or that I needed help or _why,_ but _thank you."_

She bit the inside of her cheek and looked away, guilty. If only she'd stayed, would he have had to go through that ordeal in the first place? "I'm sorry, I…" She shouldn't have run, she shouldn't have left them to face the King of Evil alone. "I came as fast as I could. I ran into your friend, Malon, and she was worried about you. I… She looked like she'd lost so much already, so…" It was a flimsy cover, one he'd be able to see through if he thought about it for even a moment. Zelda wasn't sure why she didn't just tell him the truth, but…

Her free hand slipped into her dress' pocket to absentmindedly fiddle with the gem. _Not yet,_ something faintly whispered in the back of her mind.

A hand reached out for her, then seemed to realize what it was doing and pulled away. "Don't be sorry, you had nothing to do with it." He exhaled. "I'm Link, though I guess you already knew that."

Zelda nodded. "I did, Malon told me quite a bit about you." And then she hesitated. Common etiquette was that she now gave him her own name in return, but what would she say? Only members of the Royal Family bore the name Zelda, and he knew her alias of Sheik… And she was sick of lying, anyway. She'd never lied to him about anything she hadn't had to, but it felt wrong to throw up another veil of deceit now that she knew him personally. "Ah, excuse me for a moment. Now that I know you're alright, I need to go and see if Batreaux needs help with the loftwings."

"Batreaux?" He asked as she stood, and she stopped. How was she supposed to explain Batreaux? With what Link had witnessed and endured the past few days, she doubted he would react well to the idea of a friendly demon… And yet, she'd just decided to be more honest with him. Besides, Batreaux deserved better than to be treated like a skeleton in the closet.

"He's…" She looked Link in the eyes, not sure how to broach the topic. If she had to, she _would_ forcibly remove him from Skyloft to protect the demon; though she doubted it would come to that. "A friend. He made that red potion, and he's saved my life before. You're safe, here, and I need you to know that." He seemed puzzled by the way she was going about it, but he nodded for her to continue. "Batreaux is demon."

Link exhaled, breath a little shaky. "Alright."

She blinked, surprised that he'd accepted it just like that. In fact, he'd been doing surprisingly well in almost every regard considering how she'd found him. She suspected that he was trying to move on and pretend it never happened, at least in the company of strangers; but Zelda had difficulty believing that he would really just take her word for it that Batreaux was a friend. And yet, it _was_ Link. She'd just have to wait and see.

"Whistle if you need anything." The resident demon had mentioned last time that Link's loftwing was crimson, after all, and she figured she would notice such a flashy color descending on the house. "I won't be gone long."

And then she left to go check on Hilda and Batreaux, the gem from the Master Sword still clutched in her palm and its gentle warning still clear in her mind.

* * *

 **Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but I hope the longer than average chapter makes up for it! Alas, I have returned to college, so two to three weeks is probably a realistic wait time for the next few chapters. I switched from aerospace engineering to software engineering, though, and I dunno yet if the workload for that major will give more or less time to write. No more physics based classes for me, though! :D  
**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic. If you like it so far, please let me know! (If you don't and have constructive criticism for me, that would be welcome too!) I love getting feedback.**


	15. The Uncanny Valley

What was she going to tell him?

Zelda leaned against the house's door for a moment, staring at the gem in her hand. It… Didn't want her to tell Link the truth? She wasn't dense, she knew that whispering in her mind must have come from the remnant of the Master Sword. It had happened when she'd first taken it, too, though then whatever it had tried to tell her had been inaudible.

Perhaps it was recovering, too. But what _was_ it? Had the Master Sword been sentient the whole time, or was this some separate entity? There were so many questions Zelda longed to ask it; but whatever it was, it seemed to be a rather quiet being for the moment.

That was alright by her, though: It deserved to rest after the ordeal it must have just endured. The Master Sword had served Hyrule faithfully through every era, and she hoped whatever dwelled within would eventually make a full recovery for its own sake. While it was curious that she had never heard of the sword having a spirit of its own, she… Trusted it, whatever it was. Even if it never spoke to her again, she would do her best to keep it safe. It deserved that much, at the very least.

Slipping it back into her pocket, she went off to find Hilda and Batreaux. Finding Link in the state that she had had made it all too easy to single-mindedly focus on making sure he was safe and not possessing any life-threatening conditions; but with the situation a little less dire now she felt guilty for pushing her bird so hard. Zelda really wasn't the easiest Hylian counterpart to have, was she?

A bright splash of crimson in the otherwise drab colors of the town's remains drew her attention: Another bird huddled over her own, wings flaring protectively when the new loftwing noticed her approaching. Zelda stopped in her tracks, uncertain of how aggressive a loftwing might be towards a Hylian who wasn't theirs, but after a moment the red bird settled. No longer concerned that it would attack her, she hurried over to check on Hilda.

The lilac loftwing clearly wouldn't be up to flying with a passenger for a while, but otherwise seemed fine. Though, she doubted food or water would be amiss… Water was the first priority, but where to get it? With Batreaux noticeably absent, she supposed that perhaps he had gone to fetch some himself. Food, then. What did loftwings eat, then, and where to find it? She wondered if heart and stamina fruits would help, and then realized that she still had no idea what they looked like. Probably red and green in color, respectively…

A beak against her hand jolted her from her thoughts, and Zelda looked down to see the crimson loftwing looking at her with bright eyes. It struck her then that this was probably _Link's_ bird; the way Batreaux had mentioned _the_ crimson loftwing made it sound as though there was only one. Though, she didn't know what it meant that his loftwing would fuss and worry over her Hilda so, when Link himself was recovering from his own ordeal just a short distance away. Hilda had been so eager to ascertain that she was alright once Batreaux had healed her, only just giving him the room he needed to do his job before bursting in. Was her own bird just especially fond of her, or was it something else?

The Master Sword's warning echoed in her mind, but for now she found her hand guided to Hilda's neck. Zelda blinked in surprise for a moment before she started to gently pet sleek feathers, understanding that the best thing she could do for her friend was let her know that she was there for her. The crimson loftwing backed away, eyeing them with approval, and then spread his wings and ascended. For a moment, Zelda worried that Link had whistled, as she'd told him to in the event he needed help. But no, the loftwing flew in the other direction.

Sighing, Zelda turned her attention back to her loftwing. "Thank you for carrying both of us, my friend. And I'm sorry I didn't come to help you sooner. Batreaux could have healed Link without my help, but…" She trailed off, but Hilda cooed understandingly. Zelda curled her hands in the feathers for a moment, feeling the soft down beneath the top layer. "I don't know what to do, Hilda. I don't want to lie to him, but I can't just… Not give him a name."

"I don't know why you cannot tell him your real name." A voice startled her, but she calmed upon realizing it was just Batreaux. "But if you feel so guilty about it… May I suggest giving him the name of your bird?" Zelda considered the proposal. From what the demon had told her, it had been speculated that one's loftwing was made from part of the soul. By that logic, it technically wouldn't be a lie if she called _herself_ Hilda.

But it still felt a little off. "That's a good idea, for a name, but it still feels dishonest." Though, if she explained that she was sought after by the crown and that they knew her by name, perhaps he would be willing to know her by Hilda for a while. Just until she figured out _why_ she had been warned about telling him her real name, and then she'd face the music. "It'll have to do for now, though."

Batreaux set down a pail of water, and her loftwing lifted her head to eagerly empty it of its contents. "I must say, the crimson loftwing's behavior is rather odd. Normally the birds are more diligent in caring for their wingless counterparts, and the Hero of Sky and his loftwing were known for their unusually close bond." Zelda nodded her head in acknowledgement, but said nothing. A soft sigh told her that her friend would not press, and for that she was grateful.

Something was wrong. The Master Sword distrusted Link, and it appeared that so did his _loftwing._ If it was just one or the other, she might have been able to feel safe with merely keeping an eye on him, but both? Something was _deeply_ wrong, something she couldn't see or figure out, and she didn't know how to fix it.

The crimson loftwing swooped overhead, the rush of air ruffling Zelda's hair, and three green fruits fell to the ground. "Ah, it seems he went to fetch some stamina fruit for Hilda. How considerate!" The demon gathered them up, inspecting each for bruising before offering them to the lilac bird. She took them eagerly, tossing her head back to swallow them whole.

Shaking herself out, the bird stood with a happy chirp. Zelda smiled and followed suit, brushing her dress off before taking a deep breath. "Well, I suppose I'd better see if Link feels up to making the flight back to Hyrule." Even before she finished saying it, though, she saw a problem. "That is… If his bird will take him?" She looked at Batreaux, but found no answers on the demon's face.

"He might be behaving rather strangely, but if called I am certain his loftwing will catch him." But it seemed that as he considered it, at least some amount of concern crept into Batreaux's mind. "But… If not, the flight down with two passengers will be _much_ easier on Hilda than the flight up."

Zelda nodded, glad to know that at least Link had _some_ way down; there was only so long that they could stay on the floating isles before hunger and thirst would necessitate that they descend. Whatever it was that made the shard of the Master Sword warn her to take caution around him, be it magical in nature or an ailment of the mind, would have to be sorted out on the surface.

She prayed to the Goddess that the fae would help him.

* * *

"Link, I need to apologize." Zelda started, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "But I'm being hunted by the queen. Her agents know my real name, and I'm afraid it's too distinctive to risk using. You know what they do to those who refuse to bow." He seemed to curl in on himself a little even as he nodded, and she felt a twinge of regret for bringing up the current regime. "Call me Hilda, please. Truthfully, it's the name of my loftwing, but I'm sure she won't mind."

Curiosity replaced the memories of whatever had happened at the castle and though guilt prickled her conscience for it, she was glad he could bury them for now. Putting off confronting them for long would only cause more damage in the end, but Zelda just wasn't equipped to guide someone through trauma of the mind. "It's the least I can do, Hilda. But what's a loftwing?"

Zelda smiled. "The bird who caught us when we jumped out the window. Each one is said to be crafted by the White Goddess for their wingless counterpart." 'Hylian' had almost been her word of choice, but she knew now that wouldn't have been accurate. Did Nabooru have one because she was to be the Sage of Spirit, or had all the Gerudo had loftwings from the beginning?

His brow furrowed. "I've never seen one, where are we?" Mentioning the White Goddess so casually had probably at least tipped him off that they weren't in Hyrule, where the worship of the Golden Goddesses was far more prominent.

"Skyloft." It was only after she said it that Zelda questioned whether or not it was wise to tell him even that, but it wasn't as though there were many _that_ many floating islands around. And unless she wanted to knock him unconscious for the ride down, he would have seen for himself anyway. "It's… Where the people of Hyrule used to live, a _very_ long time ago. Other than Batreaux and myself, only the birds remain." It made a good cover, implying that she was somehow from Skyloft, and since Batreaux had known of her long ago she supposed it was technically the truth.

"Anyway, about your hand." She changed the topic before he had the chance to ask any more questions. "We can't heal it here, and the longer its left alone the more likely you'll have problems with it later on. Do you feel up to a return to the surface? I think I know someone who can fix it for you, but it's likely that we'll have to do a bit of searching."

Link nodded. "Yeah, I was getting a bit tired of laying around anyway." Honestly, she didn't know if him acting so much like his normal self was reassuring or more worrying. Should she let him know about his loftwing? With the bird seemingly ignoring him as it was, perhaps it would be better to not. Slinging on her pack before holding out an arm to help him up, he took her offer with is good hand.

"If Hylia has given you a bird, they should come if you whistle once we're outside." It was a good solution, or the best she could think of. Let the crimson loftwing decide if he would recognize Link as his charge, and if he did not then Zelda would say nothing for the time being. They stepped through the door, Link already struggling with the thin air. "I'm sorry about the atmosphere, it'll get better quickly once we start our descent."

"Descent?" Oh, how did she forget to mention that Skyloft was _in the sky?_ Really, it wasn't as though that was a hard piece of information to miss!

Granted, it should have been a bit obvious from the name. " _Sky_ loft. We're above the clouds, Link."

Link stopped and she froze, worried, but then he laughed. "Alright, I deserved that." Deserved what…? Oh. She felt a touch of embarrassment for not being more patient with him in her reply, but at least he was amused.

She led him to the edge of the island, and heard a sharp inhale. "Amazing, isn't it?" The only reply she got was a nod, his eyes wide, and she smiled. "I'm going to call my bird first, alright? Once she comes for me, jump off and whistle. If a loftwing doesn't come for you, we'll catch you."

The nod she received in reply was all the go-ahead she needed to throw herself off, and she could see his face blanch a little before her vision was overtaken with the wide expanse of sky. Bringing her hand up to whistle, her bird was there in a heartbeat to stop her fall. Blue eyes watched her from over Skyloft's edge, and she smiled encouragingly. Despite him being the most trusting person she knew, throwing oneself off the edge went against every instinct Hylians were born with. He was the bearer of courage, not stupidity.

Only a few moments passed before he followed her lead, whistle piercing the air. Zelda held her breath as she watched him fall, wondering what it meant if the crimson loftwing didn't come for him. It would be one thing to ignore him in favor of fussing over Hilda, but to just let him fall? Batreaux had said that her loftwing would _always_ come for her is she was physically able, so if his didn't come… It had been so easy to escape with him from the castle; there had been _far_ less resistance than she had expected. Like they'd _wanted_ her to take him.

What if… What if she hadn't rescued Link at all? As he continued to plummet, she couldn't shake the dread that crept up her spine at the possibility that he was a fake. They'd made an imposter Zelda, after all. What would she do, if Link's loftwing did not come? What _should_ she do?

A shrill cry silenced her doubts, a streak of red plummeting through the air to snatch Link from his fall. Relief washed over her like a wave and she felt her shoulders sag with the weight of it. Thank the _Goddess_ for the loftwings, who would never answer the call of anyone but their other half. For the absolute certainty that it was _Link,_ that she hadn't left him behind and rescued a simulacra instead.

It meant she didn't have an explanation for why they had been so lax in security, but worrying about that _now_ would do little good. Link was grinning, eyes full of wonder as he ran his good hand through the crimson feathers, and she felt a smile tug at her own lips. For the moment, at least, she could forget the enormity of the tasks at hand.

They began the journey towards the capital of Faron Province, Hylia, and she was a little regretful that she hadn't said goodbye to Batreaux this time. The reaction she had received from Link upon telling him what her friend was had been good, but hearing something and seeing it for yourself were two very different things. She still didn't know exactly what had been done to the chosen hero, after all… But even though she'd made the decision with both of them in mind, Zelda vowed to visit the demon again as soon as she could. Maybe she could send him a gift? What did peaceful, friendly demons like?

And Malon had about five days left of funding, perhaps seven if she had spent the money wisely. After that dried up, she really didn't know what the farmer would do. Try to stay in the area a few more days, she supposed, but after that… Staying so close to the Gerudo with such a fine animal wasn't the most well-advised decisions. Zelda knew it would be easy enough to get Epona back if she ended up back in the Gerudo stables, if they took her, but _Malon_ didn't.

Assuming they spent one day in Faron Province gathering information, one day travelling to wherever it was that they needed to go, and two actually getting the help that Link needed, they had at minimum a full day to get back to Malon. More than enough time, if they could keep that schedule; and with the loftwings' help she was certain that at least the travel time was doable. Zelda wasn't sure what the next step was once they regrouped with Malon and Epona, but… They would figure something out. They _had_ to.

* * *

They landed close to the bustling town, just far enough to not attract attention with their birds. Close to sundown, the gates had already been shut and bolted. There would be no comfortable shelter for the night, it seemed: Zelda had no tarp in her pack, and clouds obscured the stars. That and she only had one sleeping roll, but this close to civilization made keeping a watch a good idea anyway. So long as it didn't rain, they would make it to dawn with nothing more than a bit of sleeplessness.

Or should she take both watches, and let Link sleep the whole night? She watched him clear away enough brush to make a space for the mat in the copse of trees they'd decided to sleep in, weighing the pros and cons of taking both shifts. Not getting enough sleep couldn't do him any favors, but what if they were attacked tomorrow? She could power through a bit of sleep deprivation, but it _would_ affect her reflexes. And with Link currently weaponless… Perhaps she could compromise, and let him take the last two or three hours. He would likely protest if she told him beforehand that that was what she intended to do, so she would take the first shift.

"There." Finished with his work, he stood with a small smile of his face. It'd taken him twice as long as it would have with both hands, but Zelda figured it was good for his morale to let him do things on his own.

She held out a ration of dried berries and nuts. "Food, hero?" He took the packet and found a nearby tree root to sit on, but not without a grimace at her choice of title.

"I'm not much of a hero, but thanks."

Blinking at his reply for a moment, Zelda fixed him with a slight frown. "I know something horrible happened in Castle Town, Link. But… It doesn't change the fact that you're a hero. The Master Sword chose you for a _reason,_ Link, and it never chooses poorly."

Silence stretched long enough for her to wonder if she had said something wrong, and when he did speak there was a sharpness in his words. "Well, this time it _chose wrong._ It's broken, you know that? I couldn't do what needed to be done, and I got the Master Sword _broken,_ and now _they're all dead_ and it's because of me _. I'm not a hero."_

She didn't know what to say to that. What _could_ she say? Nothing that wouldn't sound trite, or be too familiar. But he was watching her, blue eyes expectant, and so she tried anyway. "… Fine, then." Her voice shook a little. If he gave up the mantle of the chosen hero, what would she do? Could she save Hyrule by herself, if it came to that? "So maybe you're not a hero. But you've still got the Triforce of Courage, yes?" The surprise written on his face told her she was right, so she continued. "You might not be a hero, Link, but you're not a coward. You've been hurt badly." Zelda took a deep breath. "And I don't know how to help you, but I know someone who can."

"So let me get you that help, Link, and then decide. I can't _make_ you save Hyrule. Even if I could, I wouldn't _want_ to make you save Hyrule. Sometimes it takes more courage to walk away than it does to stay, and if that's what you need to do then maybe you should. But either way you choose, none of this is your fault." She _needed_ him to understand that. " _Nothing_ that monster does is your fault."

He was quiet. "But I could have ended it. Hilda, I had the chance to _end it_ and I didn't take it, and then none of them would have died. I trusted her, I trusted _Zelda._ I, I could've killed her, but I let her go and they all _died_ because of it."

 _Oh._

She felt numb even as her hand unconsciously reached into her pocket for the gem, the cool stone's presence comforting as she held it. What did she say to that? The truth? He didn't have a weapon, but what if he bolted? Then he might never find the care he needed, might lose most of the usefulness of his left hand, might be confronted by a monster or thug on the road and get himself _killed…_

"Do _not_ blame yourself. Those good people who fought with you knew the risks. They knew it was more likely than not that they would die, and it's horrible but it is _not your fault._ Blame… Blame _her,_ or Ganondorf, if you must blame someone. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for them." By the end of what she had to say, she just felt _tired._ "Go to sleep, Link. I'll take the first watch."

* * *

The night passed uneventfully, until it began to rain shortly before morning. A raindrop on her nose was the first warning, and shortly it was followed by another hitting her glove, and they increased tempo until it was soon a real shower and she was in danger of being soaked through. Over in the sleeping roll Link made a groan of protest as the rain on his face started to pull him from his slumber, but when it became clear that nature wouldn't stop for him he blinked awake.

"Good morning." It seemed there wouldn't be _any_ sleep for her, but despite it not being ideal it was alright. If she was honest, she didn't know if she _should_ fall asleep around Link. Not before she knew what exactly had been done to him. "We should find somewhere dry, and quickly." Though they wouldn't want to leave the safety of the trees, seeing that the gates would not be opening for a while yet. If it was raining like it was through what canopy they had, Zelda did _not_ want to find out what it was like outside the town wall.

He got out of the roll and gestured to it. "The underside should be dry, we can take it over to one of the bushes and use it as a tarp." Nodding, Zelda got up from where she'd been sitting to help him pick it up.

As expected, it _was_ dry underneath; albeit a bit dirty. But that was more than fine, she'd prefer a bit of grass and mud to being soaked. They brought it over to the trunk of one of the oldest trees and sat, curling the mat over their shoulders and heads as a makeshift cover. Both the position and their close proximity made it rather uncomfortable, at least for her, but it made do. It was far better than getting sick, anyway. She didn't know how long they had to stay like that, but at some point there was a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

Zelda hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep in the first place, but now she jolted awake. It took some effort not to lash out as a reflex, the warning signs still clear in her mind, but she managed. Morning light glittered all around them, the rain over, and she was still in one piece save for a bit of wounded pride. Really, she had _known_ better than to doze off!

"My apologies, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She stood, stretching stiff muscles for a moment before taking the mat from Link. Shaking it first to get at least some of the water off, she quickly rolled it up and strapped it back to her pack.

She looked over at him, about to ask if he was ready to go, and was surprised by the look of disapproval on his face. "Why'd you try to take both shifts?" Oh. It had slipped her mind to expect him to be upset with her for that. "You really should have woken me sooner. If it hadn't rained, would you have slept at _all?"_

Her mouth opened, but she had no reply. Trying to lie or twist the truth now would only make a fool of her; he already knew the answer. The disapproval shifted to hurt, and Link nodded. "It's… I understand. You don't know me, of course you wouldn't trust me." Zelda felt her eyes widen, surprised that that was how he'd taken her decision, but found she couldn't truthfully muster a denial. Sure, her primary reasoning had been that he needed the rest more than she did, but… He wasn't wrong, she probably wouldn't have been able to sleep with him on watch anyway.

"I'm sorry." The apology was faint, but from the wan smile on his face she knew he heard.

"It's alright. I've come to learn that maybe it's healthier not to give away trust so easily." He gestured to the splint, which had somehow become soaked despite their makeshift cover. "You stormed a castle on your own to rescue me, and did your best to heal my wounds, and now you're going horribly out of your way to make sure I can use my left hand properly again. But I haven't really done much to prove myself to _you_ , have I?"

But he had _._ While she didn't know what had been done to him or why it was that she had to pretend she had nothing to do with the Royal Family, Link himself had done more than enough to prove himself worthy of her trust. Hadn't he? During her time as Sheik she had worn suspicion and distrust as a shield, but she had always thought of the chosen hero as trustworthy. He had to be, she had thought, to be able to draw the Master Sword. But… Now that it told her not to let him know who she really was, Zelda had to stop and wonder.

They'd fought together three times, if she counted their first meeting, and the last of those times she'd been too busy with making sure Malon was alright to really join the fray. He had been kind and naïve and they had gotten along rather well in their travels, but she couldn't think of a moment other than when he had vouched for her in Kakariko that her life had depended on him. Not once had she seriously considered that she could tell him who she was, until it was too late. She blinked at the realization that perhaps she had let his status of hero blind her a little. He was a good man, and she cared about him; but when she thought about it he hadn't _proven_ she could trust him.

… If he had, would she have run away when he'd discovered her Triforce?

There was nothing she could really say in reply, though, so she turned her attention to his splint. "I have some fresh bandages in my pack. We should rewrap that, otherwise the wetness will invite mold and disease." She didn't wait to see Link's reaction to the abrupt change in subject, already digging through her things to pull out the balled up strip of cloth.

Turning back to him, she held out the bandages. "If you could hold this, please?" He nodded, taking it in his right hand as he offered his left, and she carefully started to unwrap the splint. "Let me know if anything hurts, alright?" He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "More than it did before I started, I mean." His mouth closed.

She threw the old bandages over her shoulder, taking the fresh set from Link even as she checked to make sure that the splint itself hadn't shifted during the unwrapping. Now paying close attention to his hand, she very carefully made sure it was aligned correctly. Pausing for a moment, she felt her brow furrow: Something didn't look quite right, but she knew it was in the very same place that Batreaux had placed it.

And then she froze.

It… It couldn't be. Surely the lights were just playing a trick on her. They had to be, because what she was looking at wasn't _possible._ But as she blinked uncomprehendingly, what her eyes showed her refused to change.

The Triforce of Courage was no longer alone on the divided pyramid on the back of Link's hand. No, now the top fourth was shaded in with gold as well: The wayward sibling had joined it, the Triforce of Power. Power, the most prominent of all of Ganondorf's servants throughout Hyrule's history, had somehow been given to Link.

Did he… Did he _know?_ She didn't know if the wiser course of action would be to bring it up now, or wait until she brought him to one of the Great Fairies. The latter, she guessed, seeing as how _very_ few people knew what a Triforce mark looked like. Even fewer knew how to tell which pieces were which, and who had historically been the bearers of each. Usually only members of the Royal Family and the Sheikah were aware, ignoring spirits and the divine, and someone who was supposedly an outsider knowing would at least be odd. It felt wrong, somehow, to keep silent; but as she began to bind the splint with fresh bandages, Zelda said nothing.

The chosen heroes had been known to carry all three pieces before, and of course the Triforce had always meant to be one whole, but… If he had both pieces then it was because, for some reason, Ganondorf _wanted_ him to. And for what purpose would the King of Evil _possibly_ give up a piece of the Triforce? The unease she'd felt earlier about how easy it had been to rescue Link hit her again, and as they started the trek to the gates of Hylia, she kept her silence.

* * *

 **Hello, and thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was kinda... Angsty? I have mixed feelings about this one, but I felt it was important to seriously work through Zelda's thought process for how she's dealing with the current situation. The next two chapters will go a long way towards fixing things, I promise! I think you'll finally know exactly what is wrong here sometime in the chapter after the next one, from what I have planned, but it's hard to tell since some of my chapters end up stretched into two.**

 **The chapter title was taken from a phenomenon where the closer a non-human entity comes to appearing human, the more unnerved by/afraid of it humans instinctively become. I chose it because things are just off enough with Link that Zelda's wary, _not_ because he isn't actually Link.**

 **If you have any feedback, or just liked the chapter, please let me know!**


	16. The Dragon Mask

Entering the streets of Hylia was a completely different experience than it had been in either Floria or Kakariko. Zelda had thought there were an abundance of people there, but they had all seemed… Folded in on themselves, almost. In Floria it had been due to civilians and guards alike doing their best to avoid her attention, as well as the general sense of hopelessness and resignation that seemed to permeate the atmosphere. In Kakariko it had been due to the overabundance of people, each trying to make themselves seem smaller to preserve the illusion of personal space.

Here, the people were _loud._ And not just in the chatter and buzz in the air, but in the way they each seemed to expand and fill as much space as they could with their presences. There was laughter and bright splashes of color on their clothes and there was no tension and fear rippling just beneath the surface, and it was one of the most beautiful things that Zelda had ever seen. _This_ was what the Hyrulean people should look like, she thought, what she had dreamed for Castle Town.

As Sheik she would have been deeply wary of so many people, of so many distractions and possible threats, and as Zelda the idea of walking through them _was_ a little daunting… But the _joy_ of knowing that there were still places where the populace did not live their lives in fear was strong enough for her to relax somewhat. Hopefully, the state of the people of Hylia meant that Lady Faron was a good woman.

Zelda turned to Link. "A good starting place would be to talk with the ruling noble, I think." Though there was the slight problem that Link had been apprenticed to Lord Eldin at one point. How close the nobles were she couldn't say, but she couldn't help but worry about what would happen should he be recognized.

And it seemed she wasn't the only one who worried, from how Link shook his head. "I've met Lady Faron before, in passing. If you think she'd who you need to talk to, why don't I try the locals? They probably don't have whatever information it is that you need, but it would be a good idea to get a sense of the state of the province." She hesitated; would it really be a good idea to let him go off by himself so soon? But then again, he had yet to show any _behavioral_ signs of something unnaturally wrong, other than the lack of memory.

Deciding that she had no valid excuse to try and take him with her anyway, she nodded. "Very well." Rummaging through her pack a little, she pulled out a ration of food for him to eat for lunch. "Meet me here around dinnertime, and then we'll find somewhere to get a real meal." He accepted the packet gratefully, and somehow she had the feeling that it wouldn't _quite_ make it to midday.

They split up, Zelda making her way towards the small castle that could only be Lady Faron's home. Eyeing the guards at attention at the gates, she wondered what the best approach would be. Should she play at being a peasant from a distressed village, or a bard?

There were probably enough villagers in need of assistance that perhaps she would be let in without much trouble, but there was also the risk of being brushed off… She pulled her harp out of its pocket, tucking it into the crook of her arm. A bard it would be, then. Nobles loved their entertainment, didn't they? That and bards were travelers, so if the lady was interested in hearing what was going on throughout the land she would likely be interested in talking.

She approached one of the guards. "Excuse me, sir! Might I have a word with Lady Faron?"

The man raised an eyebrow at her, rolling his eyes when they fell on her harp. "Sorry, ma'am, but Lady Faron is particular about only seeing those who ask for an appointment in advance. I'd say you could send a letter asking for a meeting, but she never sees your type." Her… Type? So the travelling songstress cover was out, but it wasn't too late to recover and try a different angle.

"My type, sir?" She hesitated for a moment, only partly acting. The best idea she could come up with so quickly, after all, was likely something she would quickly regret. "I come only to bring a gift. This harp is an artifact, I don't play."

The man's expression turned to one of regret. "Mistook you for one of those idiots who think they're the next up and coming court entertainer, sorry. I still can't let you in, though. The rules are the rules." He sighed. "You can try and make an appointment by letter, but to be honest… What with all the trouble goin' on, Lady Faron probably doesn't have time to see anyone who doesn't need help."

Zelda exhaled as she realized that there wasn't really a legal option she could take, unless she wanted to gamble with where Lady Faron's loyalties were and risk being recognized. But she forced herself to offer a small smile. "Oh, well, thank you for your time." And then she turned, absentmindedly putting her harp away, mind already mulling over the possible courses of action she could take. It was obvious she was going to have to sneak in, but how?

* * *

Link was already waiting for her when she arrived back at their meeting place, and he grinned when he noticed her approach. "Hey, how'd it go on your end?"

Taken a bit off-guard by how happy he seemed, Zelda hesitated. "Not as well as hoped. We should look for a place to spend the night, I want to try again in the morning." She had to suppress a wince at the blatant lie; she fully intended to sneak out shortly after nightfall. After failing to be let in by the guards, she'd headed to the marketplace to sell some of her less necessary goods, as well as purchase a coil of climbing rope. While there, she'd also learned a fair bit about Lady Faron: That she was vain, arrogant, refused to get her hands dirty… Though that she was also a fair ruler, and _could_ be kind.

"Oh, one of the innkeepers offered me a room! We should go see if the offer still stands, and how much he would charge for a second one." Zelda raised her eyebrows at Link's proclamation, wondering what exactly he had been up to in her absence. With times as difficult as they were, she would have expected the people to be far less open to handouts. But then, the general atmosphere of Hylia was almost _cheery._ And honestly, they couldn't afford to turn away any resources offered them.

The few rupees she'd made selling off deku nuts and dried berries wasn't enough to afford much at all, and the only thing of real value left that she could afford to part with was the dagger. Zelda would like to think she could give it up if they absolutely had to, but… She would _really_ prefer not to, so she followed Link without question as he led them to a fairly small establishment.

"You came back!" The apparent owner greeted Link upon their entrance, joyful, and Zelda's mind turned back to wondering what her companion had been up to. She'd worried about him, and whether letting him go off alone was a horrible idea, but it seemed he'd fared well?

Link gave the man a bright smile. "Of course! Is that offer of a free room still open?" He glanced over to her. "And how much would a room for my friend be?" Normally she would have argued to share a room, as she was fine with sleeping on the floor, but tonight it would be for the best if she didn't have to worry about waking Link on her way in and out.

The owner seemed to think on it for a few moments, before grinning. "Take 'em both on the house, boy. I have no idea how you managed to get those troublemakers to leave me alone, but now that I don't have to worry about the profits they were makin' me lose, two rooms for the night is a fair deal. Food ain't free, though!"

Either ignoring or not noticing her alarmed stare, Link gladly accepted the two room keys and took note of the numbers they belonged to. "Thank you, sir!" He passed one off to her and she took it, the weight heavier in her hand than it should have been.

As soon as they were up the stairs, she rounded on him. "Troublemakers? What _troublemakers?"_ Zelda looked him up and down; she couldn't _see_ any signs of injury beyond his splinted wrist, but there could have been bruises hidden beneath his clothes. It was possible that there hadn't actually been a fight involved, when she thought about it, but he still wasn't in any condition to go around getting into trouble!

And she could tell by his sheepish expression that he knew it, too. "They were trying to intimidate the poor man into a free lunch! He looked pretty scared, I couldn't just _sit_ there. And afterwards he said that they'd been at it for a while, so…"

From the way he shrugged, it was evident he didn't want to talk about it any further. Though she had no idea how he'd apparently managed to scare off a group of ruffians, Zelda realized she couldn't press the issue. As things were, she was little more than a helpful stranger to him. To make something of an incident that had gotten her a free room wasn't… It wasn't her place, as Hilda, so she merely sighed. "Here, for dinner." Passing him some of the rupees she'd made earlier, she was suddenly aware of just how _exhausted_ she was. "I'm tired, so I'll just go to bed."

It was early, but it would be good if she could get in some rest before she had to enact her plan. And Link knew how little sleep she'd gotten the day before, so she doubted it would raise any concerns. His expression softened, and she knew he took her words for face value. "Thank you, Hilda. Sleep well."

Something felt off about the exchange, but as she went to her room she chalked it up to her leaving him alone again. He could manage dinner on his own, though, and while she worried about how _something_ seemed to happen whenever she left him to his own devices… He needed a healer more than he needed a chaperone right now, and if Zelda was to find him one then she needed whatever rest she could get.

* * *

The moon hung high over Hyrule when she rose from the bed and began preparations. It was important that she go with as few things as possible, but there were some essentials she deemed necessary: The coil of rope she'd bought earlier, her dagger, and her harp. Everything else would have to be left behind, since the less she took the easier it would be to sneak around. Her dress would make it more difficult as it was, and she saw no need to add to her troubles.

Taking the set of bandages she'd unwrapped from the splint that morning, still damp from being wadded up in her pack but serviceable, Zelda fashioned a sling for her harp and tied it carefully to her back. The coil of rope could be discarded once it had fulfilled its purpose, so that she merely slung over her shoulder. Almost ready to go, she grabbed the gem from the Master Sword as a last-minute addition. Since she wouldn't be bringing her sword, its light could prove useful.

Slipping out of the inn was easy: She went out the window, knowing that it was possible that there were still a few patrons being served drink downstairs. From there she made her way back to Lady Faron's castle, careful to carry herself like she was doing nothing wrong. Oh no, don't mind _her_ ; she was just doing what she had to, to save her people. Breaking into the home of a high-ranking noble was just part of the job, now.

Finding a place to throw her rope outside the view of the guards was surprisingly easy, throwing it was… Less so. It would have been easier if she could have climbed up with it, but after living and training in the wood for so long the stone of the walls was roughly hewn enough that the climb up wasn't _impossible._ She did, however, have to discard her boots.

Though her limbs felt like fire by the time she reached the top, she managed. Only taking a few seconds to rest on the rampart, she tied her rope to a parapet and began the decent to the courtyard before any wall patrollers could catch sight of her.

About halfway she looked down, and the sight of what waited below was startling enough that she almost lost her grip on the rope.

 _Water._ The courtyard was a _lake,_ decorated with aquatic flora, and the only way through that Zelda could see was a stone walkway that bridged from the gates to the castle entrance. Though she had no idea how deep the water was, the moon provided enough light for her to clearly see the dark shadows that flitted beneath the surface. Decorative fish, or something more dangerous…? There was no way for her to tell without diving in for herself, which left her with two options: Risk the plunge, or climb back up and try to sneak over to a spot above the walkway.

 _Song._

She blinked at the faint murmur in her mind, but she supposed the spirit _could_ be right. Lady Faron's castle had probably been around for decades, long before the fall of the Royal Family. Tangling her leg in the rope so she wouldn't fall, Zelda very carefully took her harp from the sling on her back. The noise would almost certainly draw the attention of the guards, and if the spirit of the Master Sword was wrong it would mean that she would have no means of escape without playing a warp-song… But if it thought the song would open the way, she would play it.

As she played, each note seemed deafeningly loud. She wondered how long it would take for her to be noticed and how long she would have to make a run for the building, painfully aware that she would likely only have moments to untangle herself from the rope before the guards would be upon her.

But when the tune was finished, nothing happened. Zelda's stomach twisted as alarm set in, the yelling of sentries audible in the distance. What did she do? Link would expect her to be there in the morning, and she had no idea what he would do if he woke up and she wasn't at the inn. Did she play a warp-song, or try and escape with what small shadow magic she possessed? _Song,_ the spirit offered again, and Zelda took it to mean that it thought she should warp away. But then they might lose _days,_ if he didn't stay put!

From the mild frustration that came with the next foreign thoughts, she knew that that hadn't been the intended meaning. _Song. Awakening._ A song of awakening? Zelda knew no songs of awakening unless they meant the Sun's Song, and she doubted that that would help her here. The spirit was silent, and as the sound of the guards grew closer Zelda wracked her mind for what they could mean, every song she'd ever learned flitting through her thoughts. A song of awakening, a song of awakening… She knew the Royal Lullaby, but she didn't know any songs of awakening!

Unless… It felt like a lifetime had passed, with everything that had happened in such a short span of time, but one memory in particular seemed to draw her attention. Perhaps the spirit did not mean a literal song of awakening, but the opposite of a lullaby? Though it felt like a bit of a long shot, the Royal Family had always been fond of hiding its secrets in music. She played the lullaby backwards, the reversed song as pretty as she remembered it had been.

Water churned and stone scraped, and a narrow path of solid stone opened up for her. The relief that swept over her was heady, and as she slid down Zelda had to remind herself that she wasn't out of the tunnel just yet. In fact, the raising of the walkway had just given away her exact location, and there was only one path forward she could take without risking the water.

" _Halt!"_ The cry sounded from multiple locations as she ran, swathes of stone quickly disappearing behind her in her race to make it to the castle door. Since it was finicky and short-lived magic at best, she resolved to wait as long as she could to use her cloaking spell; though it seemed she would have to use it sooner rather than later: The heavy clatter of several guard's worth of footsteps was faster behind her than she would have liked.

Thanking the Goddess as she made to the door before they got _too_ close, her hands scrabbled to open it. Once inside, there were probably countless rooms and hiding places she could use to sneak her way to Lady Faron. If the noblewoman was as haughty and unwilling to dirty her own hands as the townsfolk said she was, getting the location of a Great Fairy from her would be simple. Assuming that her chambers were at the highest point in the castle, Zelda could then call Hilda and escape. So long as she kept her wits about her, it was a job anyone raised by a self-respecting Sheikah could do. There was just one issue, and as soon as she figured a way around it then she would be as good as done.

The door _wouldn't open_.

Zelda pushed and pulled and tugged with the hand not cradling her harp, growing more desperate as she heard her pursuers grow ever closer, growing steadily more certain that she would have to cast her shadow magic to buy time. Perhaps she would need it to escape at all, never mind reaching Lady Faron herself. Though she had been made to memorize countless laws as a child, she could not for the life of her recall what the punishment for intruders on noble property was in Faron Provence.

Abruptly she was aware of falling, her side colliding with smooth but unforgiving tile. Someone had opened the door, and a sandaled foot pushed against her shoulder suddenly and with enough pressure that Zelda was forced onto her back. Cold, narrowed blue eyes met her own, and the woman's voice was ice. "You will _explain yourself,_ intruder, and if you value your worthless hide." Pain lanced through her shoulder as the woman increased the pressure. "Why have you come? How did you get past my gate?"

"Lady Faron!" One of the guards shouted, alarmed, and those cold eyes flicked upwards even as Zelda's mind went numb with fear. _This_ was Lady Faron…? Oh, _Goddess,_ she was a fool. She'd just… She'd just _assumed_ from the words the townsfolk had used to describe the province ruler that their lady wouldn't be capable in a fight. It was so _stupid_ of her that in that moment, she wouldn't have been surprised if the Triforce of Wisdom somehow left her for a new host.

But the noblewoman's eyes widened, fixing somewhere just to the right of the guard who had called out. Gaze slowly dropping back down, her already pale face went _white_ when her eyes settled on the harp still clutched in Zelda's arms. "That harp…" The ice had left her tone, replaced with soft disbelief. "Are you the one who raised the path?"

It seemed that Lady Faron didn't really require further confirmation than what she could see, though, the pressure on her shoulder leaving as the noble took two steps back. Wary of further alarming the guards, Zelda slowly stood before nodding. "I am."

"Then I sincerely apologize for your poor treatment in my lands." Lady Faron bowed her head to Zelda before turning her attention back to her men. "Back to your posts! And not a word of this will be spoken outside my walls, understood?"

Zelda watched as they barked affirmatives and ran off, more than a little dazed by the sudden turn of events. "If you wish to come inside, there is much to discuss." The noble held open one half of the grand door, gesturing welcomingly. "And I am certain you are in want of food and fresh clothes. Are you injured?"

Finally she found her voice. "No, milady, but thank you." What did Lady Faron want, why was she acting like this? The only plausible answer that Zelda could think of was that the noblewoman knew that her intruder was the rightful ruler, but it wasn't completely unheard of for someone outside of the Royal Family to know the Royal Lullaby. Plenty of people knew it, or snippets of it, they merely went unaware of what the tune actually _was._ Besides, she looked a little too young to have been an active member of the court before the imposter was planted.

The castle was surprisingly sparse for someone with a reputation for vanity. Stone walls went without decoration save for a delicate gold pattern gilded where it bordered the ceiling, and the floors were bare of rugs. Clean water ran through small trenches carved in the tile, though, bordering the walkway as well as any carpet would have. There were no windows, and overall Zelda got the impression that it had been built with far more attention to defense than splendor. Fantastical water garden outside aside, it was far from what she had expected from the noble who was leading her through its twisting halls.

One last turn, and Zelda found that she had been taken to what seemed to be the noble's private study. Glass cases displaying what seemed to ancient artifacts decorated the walls, a large number of mosaics depicting images of things and places she couldn't recognize. There was one of a Goron hero facing a red dragon; another of massive owl reaching out to sweep up two sides of a battle in its wings, Triforce clutched in its claws. One in particular caught her eye, though: A red bird flown by a rider dressed in green, sword raised against a grey and white being she wasn't familiar with.

"Splendid piece, isn't it? _The Hero of Sky Frees Levias,_ I believe it's called, but I cannot claim to be a historian." Zelda turned her attention away from the art, and took the chair Lady Faron offered her.

"It's a very impressive collection." Was this what the noblewoman spent her rupees on, instead lavish ornaments and tapestries for her walls? "I can't say I've ever heard of that incarnation of the hero, though." And, if she was honest, it was a little… Strange, to meet someone who appeared to know tales that she did not.

Lady Faron smiled. "Very few still remember legends as old as that of the Hero of Sky, and most of them are spirits. A shame, his was the most interesting. Those who came after merely seem to run his beaten path, if you ask me. But I digress!" She nodded to the instrument in Zelda's hands. "Of all the treasures and relics I have here, none could ever come close to the Goddess Harp."

Her eyes narrowed, and it took a conscious effort to not reach for her dagger. "I don't know what you mean." How did she recognize it…? Impa had told her that it hadn't been used in generations, guarded by the Sheikah. Though it was nearly as famous as the Ocarina of Time, what it actually looked like wasn't exactly common knowledge.

The noblewoman huffed. "Please, do not take me for a fool. We both know what song raises my pathways, and there is only one left in Hyrule other than myself who knows it." Noticing that her _guest_ had tensed, Lady Faron drew herself up with indignation. "I would have you know that you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of Hylia! To betray you in any way would break my vows, your Grace."

Staring at the noble, Zelda had the feeling they were very much not on the same page. "Your Grace?" She had thought for a moment that Lady Faron knew that she was Zelda, but the correct address for a princess or queen was Majesty, not Grace.

Lady Faron stared back, surprised. "You… You don't know? But you played the Ballad, and you have the harp…" Didn't know what? Zelda wanted to ask, but the noble was obviously lost in her own thoughts, eyes distant. And then the sharpness returned to her eyes. "If I may be so bold, then, why have you come?" Zelda wondered how much to say. It seemed that the noblewoman was at least not hostile, but she had obviously mistaken her for someone else. Would that promise of loyalty stand if she realized that Zelda was not who she thought she was?

 _Ally._

Well, it seemed the Master Sword approved of Faron. Or, Zelda thought, perhaps the sword's spirit somehow knew her? If she was an artifact enthusiast, it wasn't too hard to believe that she might have gone to see the sword.

 _Prior encounters suggest a favorable response to the truth._

And that was by _far_ the most she had heard from the spirit. Taken by surprise at how vehemently they wanted her to speak, Zelda took a deep breath. "I'm looking for a cure for a several days old broken wrist and trauma of a mental and possibly magical nature. The chosen hero, he…"

"I see." Blue eyes softened. "So you came here, hoping that as the nobility of this province I could guide you to a Fairy Fountain?" Zelda nodded, and Lady Faron reached for the clasp of a delicate chain around her neck. Holding the necklace out for her to see the clear pendant on the end, the noble sighed. "This is the most precious thing I own: A vial of sacred water. It can fix any wound, and unlike fairy magic it can correct things healed improperly. The rest has been gone for an age, and once this is used…"

Her eyes looked glassy. "I would ask a favor of you. In return, I will part with both this and the location of a Great Fairy."

* * *

Zelda stared at the vial with a sinking feeling. What kind of favor was this, that Lady Faron would be willing to part with something so valuable to her? "And just what would you have me do?"

"A man swindled me, years ago. He stole something from me even more valuable than this water, and I recently received word that he currently sulks around Lake Hylia." The noble was obviously trying to hide it, but anger crept into her demeanor. "I want you to fetch what he has that rightfully belongs to me."

Not really seeing another viable option, Zelda nodded. And besides, if she warped to the Water Temple and then flew back it would be possible to be back before sunrise. It all depended on who she was looking for and how easy it would be to convince them to part with what the noblewoman wanted. "What am I looking for?"

"The man is a sniveling, conniving thing," Lady Faron smiled, the expression sharp. "And he stole from me a mask."

As the last notes of the Serenade of Water faded, Zelda found herself on an island in the center of what she knew had to be Lake Hylia. Though she'd been able to get there in an instant, drastically reducing the time her errand would probably take, she had no idea how long it would take to find her target. Lady Faron hadn't provided much more information beyond a growling _you'll know him when you see him._ Even so, Lake Hylia and the surrounding area would take a few hours to search.

"Oh, what's this?" An unfamiliar voice chimed out from just behind her, and Zelda's hand flew to her dagger as she pivoted to face the speaker. "I don't suppose… You've come for a mask?" Something about the man set every nerve on edge; but as far as she could see he carried no weapons, just a large pack covered in masks.

Well. She could certainly see what Lady Faron had meant by being able to tell who she was looking for. Though Zelda had no idea how he _knew_ why she was here, but at least he didn't seem aggressive. _Off,_ though, and if she was as Hylian as he looked then she would swallow her own knife. "That I have."

The man rubbed his hands together. "Good, good! They call me the Happy Mask Salesman, a pleasure to meet you!" In contrast to his cheerful tone, though, his eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for a mask for yourself today, or would you like to be a happiness saleswoman?"

Zelda hesitated, head tilting. "A saleswoman?" It was true she wasn't looking for a mask for herself, but she had little interest in getting a _job._

"Yes, of course!" The man nodded in a way that seemed a touch over-enthusiastic. "I lend you masks, and you sell them! You bring the money you sold it for back to me, and then I pay you a commission fee. You'll be doing the world a favor, of course; my masks bring happiness to everyone!"

Actually, that… Seemed like the perfect opportunity to get what she needed. Zelda had no more money, but if the salesman would _give_ her the mask then she could just pay him back for it later. Once she took back the throne she would be able to pay back the price of a _mask_ easily, and what would the odds be of encountering a single man in all of Hyrule before then? She and Link's journey would likely take them to the far reaches of Hyrule, not the marketplaces this man would likely frequent. That reasoning in mind, she nodded. "I'm looking for a mask for Lady Faron, actually."

"A client already, how wonderful!" The Happy Mask Salesman reached back into his pack, by some feat pulling a mask out without needing to look through his wares. "This is the Mask of Faron. I won it from her in a deal, a long time ago, but I feel you'll have no trouble selling it back to her."

"Thank you." Zelda took the offering and looked it over. Textured with blue scales and accented with gold, the regal face that stared up at her was that of a dragon. "I'm sure she'll pay a fair price."

The salesman smiled at her, the expression unsettling. "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, then…"

* * *

 **Hello, and as always thanks for reading and supporting my fic! I know this chapter probably adds more questions than it answers, but I promise it'll pay off a ways down the line! Next chapter will conclude the 'Link is a trap' subplot and introduce one or two of the last major characters. Overall I think we're about halfway finished? These chapters feel like they're getting slowly but steadily longer, so its hard to tell from a length prospective. Plot wise, we're almost there.**

 **That said, please let me know what you think! Hearing from you guys really makes my day. :)  
**


	17. The Ancient Heroes

By the time Hilda dropped her off near the gates of Hylia, the sun was just beginning to rise. The timing couldn't have been better: Exchanging the mask for what Lady Faron had promised wouldn't take long, and with any luck Link would either still be asleep or just waking by the time she slipped back into the inn. If he asked any questions, she'd just say that she had been struck by a sudden inspiration about where to find the information she needed.

Everything was going well, all things considered. But as Zelda hurried down the streets to the castle, unease seeped into the back of her mind. The mask in her hands seemed harmless enough, though the choice of a dragon was a questionable one. Dragons were _monsters,_ wicked demons who rampaged and devoured everything in their path. Why anyone would want a depiction of one hanging in their home was beyond her, even one as serene in appearance as the one whose face was on the mask.

More than that, though, was the Salesman. She'd been too relieved at the time that she had found him so quickly to think about it, but now everything about the encounter struck her as unnerving. In hindsight it seemed less that she had found him and more like he had found her, more like he had _known_ she was searching for him and _known_ when and where she would appear. Which wasn't possible, Zelda knew, but the whole interaction set her on edge regardless.

As the guards let her in to the castle, she very pointedly did not let her mind stray to wonder what would happen if the bill came due and she could not pay.

When Lady Faron came, she had eyes only for the mask. Delicate hands trembled as she reached out for it, and Zelda worried for a moment that the noblewoman would drop the mask as it changed hands. "You have my deepest gratitude." Faron bowed her head in thanks, passing the vial of sacred water. "I know the journey is far, but the Great Fairy you seek can be found at the top Death Mountain."

Her shoulders sagged with the weight of her relief: The Bolero of Fire could take them there, and then they would have plenty of time to search. The mountain's peak wasn't so large that it would take more than two days to find the Fairy Fountain, after all, and from the stories it seemed that the chosen hero had a natural knack for finding them. "Thank you, Lady Faron." Zelda turned to leave: There was no time to waste.

"Wait!" The noblewoman stopped her, and Zelda was taken aback by the uncertainty in her demeanor. "Should you… Should you ever find yourself in need of aid or protection, know that you have an ally in me."

Something nagged at the back of Zelda's mind, an itch of familiarity she couldn't quite place. Did the noblewoman know what exactly she might be getting herself into? If it came to that, and Zelda needed shelter from Ganondorf and his forces, there was no way to know if the noble would hold true to her word. It would be wiser to _not,_ and Zelda wouldn't fault her for retracting it… But her instincts told her the offer was genuine, and she felt her lips curl into a smile. "I'm not sure that's an offer you want to make me, Lady Faron, but thank you." For now, she would just thank the Goddess for how well her encounter with the provincial ruler had gone.

In hindsight, perhaps it had gone a little _too_ well. The entire past twenty-four hours had gone well, enough so that the end of her luck should have come as no surprise.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's _gone?!"_

Zelda felt numb with the ice of fear as she stared at the innkeeper. The man sighed, the look on his face apologetic but not terribly concerned. "Said the two of ya were just acquaintances from the road, that he didn't wanna wake you up before he left."

The vial dug painfully into her hand, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. Where could he have gone? _Why?_ She'd been half expecting a knife in the back, but the possibility that he might run off had somehow failed to cross her mind. Where would he go? The only place she could think of was Kakariko, but to try and make the journey alone in his condition was folly. "Did he say where he was headed?"

His answer did nothing to ease her fears. "Somethin' about an old lady by Faron Woods. Wanted to check on how she's doin', I guess."

Impa _._ He was going after _Impa._

And while he had a broken wrist and no weapon, it was of little consolation when she still didn't know what was wrong with him or what he was doing with the Triforce of Power. She managed to thank the innkeeper even as she fled up the her borrowed room, hastily packing up her belongings before pulling out her harp. Fingers shaking as she played the Prelude of Light, the world warped with color and light before she found herself in the ruins of the Temple of Time.

Now that her Sheikah guardian was a short trek away, Zelda did her best to force herself to calm down. The Lost Woods stood between her and the cottage, and while she knew the way she also knew that the more dangerous spirits of the forest would be drawn to negative emotions. So the legends said, anyway, but regardless of if they were true or not it would still be horribly unwise to brave the fey-wood with mind that was not clear.

Remembering that Impa, while slowed down by age, was a fully trained and armed warrior of the Sheikah did wonders. The knowledge that she had time helped, too: Even if Link was flying on the crimson loftwing, it would still take at least half a day. She had time. _She had time._

That in mind, she set out through the familiar twists and turns of the Lost Woods, carefully picking out the path that would take her to the younger trees that did not yet have spirits old enough to twist and bend and shape the space around them. A left and then a right, and then another right before going straight through two twining trees and making a left. It was a way that had been drilled into her head, directions that she could recite as certainly as she could play her lullaby, a path she could walk in her sleep. A trip she'd made countless times.

But the woods were old and fickle, steeped in spirits and mischief, and those words she'd said to Link before he had drawn the Master Sword came back to haunt her now as she stared at an unfamiliar clearing. Turning back the way she came only led her to yet another place she'd never seen, and fear began to creep back into her mind as Zelda realized that the woods had decided to change their maze.

She was lost.

* * *

The sun was at its peak when Zelda realized that no amount of wandering was going to take her home. Unless something changed, at this rate she would be searching for an exit until she was attacked by a spirit or died of thirst. And the harp was no use, either: Every time she tried a warp song, it _always_ took her back to the Temple of Time. Earlier it had crossed her mind that maybe the forest wanted her there, but when a comb-over of the ruins failed to turn up anything she hadn't seen before… There was little choice but to assume that it was just a result of the song magic itself failing to escape.

What was she going to _do?_ Tired, Zelda let herself rest in a grassy clearing and stare up at the gaps in the canopy. Would Hilda be able to find her here if she whistled, or would the spirit magic cloy and confuse the loftwing's senses? No, trying to call her down would be a last resort.

Finding a fairy to guide her through the maze would be ideal, but they were notoriously hard to find when it came to Hylians other than the chosen hero. Perhaps the Skull Kid would lead her to safety, in exchange for a bit of fun. It wasn't unheard of for that particular spirit to be helpful on occasion, for all that they were said to dislike anyone grown out of childhood. And while finding them wasn't the most solid plan she'd ever made… It was something, infinitely better than sapping her strength by wandering in vain or sitting around and just waiting for death.

That idea in mind, she did the exact opposite of what her instincts told her to do, and discarded any and all attempts to stay beneath the notice of the forest spirits. One hand on the hilt of her sword, acutely aware that she would more likely than not attract the attention of the wrong sort, she broke away from the familiar twists and turns and headed into the thicket. Here she was careful to mind her step: In addition to gnarled roots and overgrown brambles, it wasn't uncommon to find deku babas lying in wait, taking advantage of the brush just beyond the clearings and paths to hide them. This was the last place in the world she would ever want to be taken off guard.

Being killed by Ganondorf and being killed by a spirit of the Lost Woods had very different meanings, after all. If one was killed by the King of Evil, they just _died._ Whatever happened to them in the next life would be as it was meant to be, but someone killed by the Lost Woods would suffer for as long as the Woods stayed standing. If you were lucky a fairy would have mercy on you, but otherwise… The fate depended on the person, but Zelda knew from Impa's teachings that hers would likely be to be doomed to an eternity as a stalfos. If she was lucky and the forest truly thought her one of its own, _maybe_ she would become something else, but as an adult Hylian the odds were slim.

Eventually she crossed out of the thickets and into another clearing, and was greeted by a great stone door carved into a short cliff. She approached it warily: Was this her escape from the Woods, or something she really shouldn't disturb? There were many ruins in the forest beyond the Temple of Time, and not all of them so benevolent. Since no carvings were present to give hint as to where it might lead, she cautiously approached to get a closer look.

No sooner had she taken two steps forward when something _roared._

" _Take sword in hand, Zelda!"_

It took a moment for her to comprehend the words, taken off-guard by hearing speech in the woods at all, but the alarm in them was clear enough that she immediately dropped into a forward roll. Jumping up with a pivot, she was just in time to see a black-cloaked figure pull an ebony sword from where it had been plunged into the ground behind her. A rush of adrenaline hit her as she realized that that she been a moment slower, it would have impaled her. She drew her rapier, its light forcing her attacker to flinch back. They recovered quickly, but it was just enough time for Zelda to get a good look at her opponent.

She could feel the blood drain from her face as she stared at a demonic Link. He seemed to be made entirely of inky blackness, save for bright red eyes. They glowed with an infernal light, the resemblance to the eyes of the King of Evil making her blood run cold. Was this what the spirit of the Master Sword had been trying to warn her about, the reason his loftwing was so hesitant to help him? Was it even Link at all, or some spirit of the Lost Woods playing a trick on her? If she hurt this wraith-like being, would it hurt _him?_

If he died, or was injured beyond recovery, Hyrule was lost. And the fact of the matter was that she just wasn't skilled enough with her sword to be sure that she could incapacitate him without dealing a mortal blow. The rapier was an elegant, beautiful weapon, but it was designed to kill in one fell strike. Not only that, but the needle-thin steel was _not_ made for parrying an edged sword: She could not defend herself with it, if she wasn't prepared to go for the kill.

The blade rushed at her again and, for the first time in her life, Zelda felt paralyzed. The quick mind that had gotten her through so much failed her, freezing, and it was all she could do to brace herself to be run through.

* * *

"Are you alright?!" An alarmed voice pulled him from the hazy shroud of unconsciousness, and Link opened his eyes to a stranger looming over him. He startled, confused as to where he was and who they were, but quickly calmed down: The girl was just a kid, she didn't mean any harm. He had no idea where he was and the events leading up to how he got here were a blur, but a child wouldn't have had anything to do with his current situation.

He squinted a little at her hair, though. Otherwise she appeared Hylian, but her hair was green enough to match her clothes, and that was just… Odd. "I'm fine, thank you." Pushing himself upright with his good hand, he offered her his best attempt at a reassuring smile. "Though… Where am I?"

Seeing that he wasn't in immediate peril, the alarm faded into concern. "The Lost Woods. The forest spirits were really worried for you, you know!" She tried to offer him a hand to help him stand, but since he was so much taller than her he got up on his own. "I am Saria, nice to meet you!"

"Link, nice to meet you too." He smiled, glad to know that there was someone willing to help him out of the odd situation he'd somehow found himself in. The Lost Woods… How'd he end up here…? He didn't remember much beyond saying goodnight to Hilda, and Link felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he must have left her behind in Hylia with no explanation. Perhaps he'd be able to leave a note of apology in Skyloft?

Though he'd need to get out of the Lost Woods in one piece first. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know the way out of here?" He _did_ recall Sheik saying something about the woods being fickle and full of tricky spirits or something, but Saria seemed like she'd be able to help him find his way safely through.

Her brows came together in a slight frown at the question, though. "You don't… You don't have a fairy?" Well that was an odd question. Now that she mentioned it, he noticed a softly glowing orb flying around just past her shoulder- Maybe it was common for folk who lived here? He shook his head in reply, and her confusion seemed to grow. "But you… The forest loves you, I can tell. Why don't you come with me to the Sacred Forest Meadow? You can talk to the spirits there, and since they like you so much they might help with your arm. It's hurt, isn't it?"

Link blinked, a little surprised by the offer. If his arm was alright and he had a weapon, he might have turned her down. It was a little too kind, and the feeling of betrayal was still raw, but in this case he recognized that he didn't really have much choice. And anyway, if the fairy floating around them was her friend, she couldn't possibly be that bad. "Yeah, thanks. Which way are we going, Saria?"

* * *

Zelda's vision filled with gold as a streak blocked out the sight of the wraith, and the blow never came. Black and gold struggled and writhed on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand, and then separated as her savior jumped back with a low growl. A single red eye more akin to a Sheikah than a demon glanced back at her before the golden beast lunged for her attacker, feigning right to expose an opening in the his defense before lunging for the throat.

Before she could so much as yell her protest, the dark Link dissipated into smoke, leaving only the snarling wolf. It turned to her, and Zelda tensed for a moment: There was no way to know if had saved her on purpose or if it was merely ridding its territory of intruders. "Zelda." The one-eyed beast inclined its head, speech carrying the eerie notes of a powerful shade. "It is good to see you are unharmed."

Recognizing the masculine voice as the one that had warned her just before the attack, she relaxed. "Thank you, spirit." Though she wasn't sure how exactly the wolf knew her name, it wasn't too surprising; most actively benevolent spirits in Hyrule had brushed with the Royal Family at some point or another. Knowing that older spirits could be sticklers for tradition and respect, she gave a shallow curtsy. "I owe you a debt."

The wolf snorted, tail flicking with a mix of amusement and irritation. "No, you owe me nothing. Not you." Zelda stared. Beings bound by debts and duties, it was unheard of for a spirit to wave away a debt owed. "The Royal Family of Hyrule has held my loyalty since before the Era of Twilight, Princess." He tilted his head, twitching an ear. "Did you really never notice me? I stood vigil over you through all the years you called this forest home, and went by the name of Sheik."

She shook her head, sheathing her sword. "I'm afraid you were rather good at staying out of sight." Though she was a little worried the admission would offend him, the shade huffed with laughter.

"To think I would see the day I bested a _Sheikah_ at staying in the shadows!" A grin stretched across his muzzle in a way that would have seemed threatening, had his delight not been so apparent. Zelda wasn't sure what to say to that, but it seemed she didn't have to: His demeanor sobered quickly, youthful joy vanishing. "A dear friend of mine would have been most proud. But I doubt you have the time for the folly of an old warrior, so come." He turned, and started down a trail she hadn't seen before. "If you wish to save your hero, then follow me."

Not seeing any other choice and having no reason to distrust the golden shade, Zelda trailed after him. They walked in silence for a time as the wolf chose the right bends and turns to take with ease while Zelda sorted out her thoughts. She'd never heard of a spirit matching this one's description despite his claimed affiliation with the Royal Family, but he had no reason to lie. Not when just letting the demon kill her would have been so much easier. "If I may, spirit, do you know what that thing was?"

The spirit gave no indication that he'd heard her, but just as she was about to ask again he spoke up. "A shadow, severed from the being it belongs to and given agency through dark magic. The last time I saw one was when I was still alive, and a sorceress named Twinrova did the same to a young hero." Twinrova… Zelda _knew_ that name, and it did nothing to abate the lingering fear she felt from the encounter with what must be Link's shadow: It had been the true name of Ganondorf's mother, in the tale of the Hero of Time. "She anchored the curse in a corrupted temple, though, and the shadow was bound to one room… I am uncertain as to what is being used to anchor this one, but it must be powerful to allow the shadow free reign of the woods."

Something powerful. Oh, _Goddess._ "The Triforce."

A red eye glanced back at her. "I suppose it could be used as such, though impractical. Wisdom is loyal to you and Courage is loyal to the chosen hero, and I cannot fathom the King of Evil being willing to part with Power. I do not know if he _could_ , even if he desired it."

Zelda took a deep breath, unsure if the spirit's words were a relief or cause for more worry. At least she had an answer for why Link had been given Power, and an ally who apparently knew how to break the curse. They walked for a while longer in a comfortable silence, though nerves gnawed at her stomach.

The wolf stopped abruptly, eye fixated on something in the brush. Zelda stopped, wary; hand subconsciously moving to the hilt of her sword. Why had they stopped? She doubted this was their destination, but what would pause a shade in reaching their objective? Ready for a threat to come leaping out, it was a small surprise when a little fairy came floating into view. The two forest spirits conversed in a way indecipherable to her Hylian senses, and then her guide swung his head back to focus his attention on her.

"The chosen hero makes his way to the Forest Temple as we speak, but without a weapon he will perish in its depths. You must stall him!" The alarm was visible in his features, and she noticed with a jolt that his fur was standing on end. "I will retrieve the Kokiri Sword from the Deku Tree as swiftly as I can, but you must make sure he does not face his shadow unarmed!"

She had no chance to reply, the last glimpse of golden fur already vanishing from sight.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, lady!" Zelda looked up to see a Skull Kid perched in the trees, and her hand instinctively went to her sword. The spirit never _meant_ any harm, but… She didn't have time to mess around with its Puppet summons.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play with you right now." All Zelda wanted to do was hurry up and try find Link in the maze of the woods, but one couldn't survive long here without learning to be polite to its residents.

The Skull Kid craned its head to one side, a little farther than what would have been anatomically possible had it not been a spirit. The sight made her stomach twist uncomfortably, but she was careful not to let her distaste show. "No, now isn't the time for playing! Your friend needs help, right?"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't realized the spirit was capable of thoughts other than 'play', but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth: Everyone familiar with the Lost Woods knew that the only reliable way to navigate the forest depths was to have a spirit guide you, and since the golden wolf had left her... Though Zelda was otherwise disinclined to trust the Skull Kid, having its guidance was far better than simply running around and hoping for the best. "You know where to go? Please, can you take me there?"

"Of course! Just follow me!" The spirit vanished, only to reappear a few trees away. Zelda chased after it, only pausing for a moment to find it after each new teleport. Eventually it led her to a small clearing backed by tall walls of stone, but as she made for the only entryway the Skull Kid blocked her path. For a moment she wondered if it had suddenly changed its mind about leading her through, but instead of summoning its Puppets it merely points to the top of the wall. "Climb up! It's the only way to get there."

The stone isn't one continuous slab, spaces between blocks large enough to wedge a blade in, but she only has one knife. The only other option she saw were the thick coils of vine snaking and clinging to the surface, and she gave one an experimental tug. It had a little bit more give than she would have liked, but that just means she'll need to be quick climbing up.

She scrambled up, only to feel something shove her from behind as soon as she stood. Panic crashed over her like a wave when the ground didn't meet her and she _fell,_ farther than where the stone of the wall should have been or the forest floor below that, and soon the light above her is just a pinprick amidst the sea of shadow. The little _imp_ must have pushed her down a tunnel, she realized, and there's nothing she can do but hope and pray that the landing somehow doesn't kill her.

Her feet land gently on stone tile. The chamber she found herself in was filled with softly glowing fog that seemed to radiate out from a small pool in the center, surrounded by delicate pillars and further illuminated by little red orbs floating through the air. It took her eyes a moment to adjust enough to see, but soon she noticed the tiny gossamer wings.

 _Fairies._ She'd been dumped into a Fairy Fountain!

It didn't take long for them to take notice of her, and soon they crowded around her. Whispers brushed her ears from dozens of tiny voices, but even straining to hear she failed to catch their meaning. Eventually they gave up trying to talk and one flew closer, spiraling down and around her before diving into her dress's pocket. Something flared with light beneath the fabric and she reached in a hand when the fairy didn't come back out, a jolt of fear running down her spine when her gloved fingertips only brush the Master Sword's gem.

Zelda pulled the gem out, and as if on cue two more fairies broke away from the main group to fly towards it. The yellow crystal flared with light as it appears to _absorb them,_ then dulled again. Four more fairies seemingly sacrifice themselves, and this time the glow lingers for a moment before fading again. Five fairies, then another three. Zelda doesn't know why they're doing this, doesn't know if they're truly sacrificing themselves or going somewhere _else_ , but when she pled with them to stop and explain they ignored her. Two more fairies, six more fairies, and then suddenly she is alone and the fountain is dark save for the now steady deep blue glow of the stone in her hand.

A ball of light jumped out from it and expanded, revealing a spirit she'd never seen or heard of before. Floating just above the ground, they look like a dancer with head carved of entirely of blue stone. While their appearance was _objectively_ somewhat unsettling, features expressionless and only vaguely Hylian… The spirit of the Master Sword looked almost _familiar._ Seeing them…

It felt like coming home, somehow.

"… In none of my simulations was this outcome predicted to occur."

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter was a lot more difficult to write than I thought it was going to be. I dunno if I'm entirely happy with it, but it's been long enough since I last updated so I'm just going to move on with the plot. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading and supporting my fic!  
**

 **Super excited for Breath of the Wild coming out!**


	18. The Two Shadows

Saria led them through the Lost Woods with practiced ease, and Link couldn't help but marvel at the softly glowing orb that seemed to float just above her shoulder. He'd known fairies were real, of course… It was hard not to assume they were, after meeting with Skull Kids and loftwings and demons.

He'd never thought he'd get to see one himself, though! It was said that they hid from Hylians and were only friends to other good spirits, or to members of the Royal Family. Did that last one still count, though? They hated evil, and with Zelda the way she was he doubted they'd be willing to help her. And Sheik had never mentioned them when they talked about the forest. In fact, she'd acted as though everything in the forest had been out to get her. The idea that the Lost Forest hadn't taken kindly to the enemy helped him feel a bit more at ease with the whole situation, if he was honest.

Not going slowly but certainly not as fast as the pace he'd kept the last time he was here, this time Link had time to properly admire the spirit-wood. There was definitely something _odd_ about the place: If he stared too deeply or too long into the thicket he couldn't help but feel like it was watching him back; some sort of surreal quality permeated everything. But for as much as it felt like his instincts should have been screaming at him to run… It felt _safe._

 _The forest loves you,_ she'd said, and somehow he believed her.

* * *

"Who…" Zelda stared at the spirit, feeling like its name was somehow on the tip of her tongue. The familiarity could easily be attributed to how long she'd held the gem in her possession, though. "Who are you?"

The spirit of the Master Sword floated to the ground and gave a brief bow. "I am called Fi, Your Grace." Zelda blinked: There it was again, someone calling her by an address she'd never heard before. Supposedly some countries used it to refer to dukes and duchesses, but Hyrule had no duchy… Perhaps it was due to her lack of a throne? It wasn't as though she currently held a formal title.

"Please, just Zelda." She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you like this, Fi!" Now that the shock was beginning to fade, she felt nearly giddy: How many times had Fi saved her life? Had saved _Hyrule,_ as the Master Sword? For her to no longer be trapped within the sword or stone was _wonderful_ , and to have a companion she could trust absolutely was a blessing. "Are you feeling alright? I didn't realize you could take this form."

"As it is no longer necessary to expend energy to contain Demise, corporeal manifestation is possible." The spirit nodded. "Though allowing Demise to wander freely is not advised."

"Demise?" She hadn't been aware that the Master Sword had been used for sealing anything, much less something so old that not even the Sheikah had left records of it… But even though the name wasn't familiar, the idea of anything that required the sacred sword to contain it breaking free killed her good mood.

"The Demon Lord defeated by whom you now know as the Hero of Sky. His remains were sealed away within my blade to prevent his malevolence from tainting the world… There is an approximately ninety percent chance that his residual power and awareness have rejoined with the incarnation of his hatred, Ganon."

Cold seeped through her being, and Zelda could hear blood pounding in her ears. Ganon… Ganon was just a part of this Demise? Oh, _Goddess,_ if the Evil King was just a fractured piece of something larger… Just how powerful was Demise?! "It wouldn't… It wouldn't be too much to hope that Demise is weaker than Ganon, would it?"

"Joined with the Triforce of Power, Ganon would have held nearly seventy percent of Demise's original strength." So all was not lost! Link held the Triforce of Power, even tainted as it was; if they could cleanse it of Twinrova's sorcery then they would have a fair chance. The Sages were being called to their temples, too, and their power wasn't something to discount…

"We'll discuss how to defeat Demise later," Zelda forced herself to calm down: They had a fair chance, but the chosen hero still needed to be saved from his shadow. "But right now Link needs help. Would you be able to find the way to the Forest Temple?"

* * *

"Well, this is it! Welcome to the Sacred Forest Meadow, home of the Forest Temple." Saria beamed at him, and Link couldn't help but smile back. He'd been a bit wary about the literal maze they'd traversed to get here, but now that he was here… This place was worth a bit of danger. "Now, there should be a Fairy Fountain somewhere around here. Not sure exactly _where,_ but surely the forest spirits will help!"

Link glanced over to her fairy, confused. "Couldn't your fairy show us where to go?"

The girl shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, then suddenly froze as her sight caught on something behind him. "… Link?" His brow furrowed at the _fear_ in her voice and he turned around to face whatever it was, left hand reaching out of habit for a sword he no longer possessed. With no small amount of horror he noted that a lack of weapon wasn't a handicap his demonic mimicker had copied, black sword gleaming coldly.

" _Link!"_ A familiar voice rang out, and the wraith-him backpedaled quickly to avoid being stabbed by what looked like solid _sunlight._

How…? He stared in awe as Hilda drove the demon back: How had she followed him? Though he couldn't remember anything from the time he'd said goodnight to the time Saria'd woken him up, Link was pretty sure he'd left while she was asleep. Maybe he'd flown here on his loftwing and her own had been able to track his? He really didn't know how she'd navigated the Lost Woods on her own, either, but for now he decided to just be happy that she had _._

And here she was, saving him _again._ It was obvious that the fight couldn't continue the way it was, though: The way she fought suggested that she wasn't used to a rapier; he guessed that she'd _maybe_ had a few weeks of practice with it… And her opponent fought like it'd been born with a sword in its hand. The light magic of her sword seemed to help her hold her own at least, with the shade obviously struggling against some instinct to stay far away from its blade.

But as soon as it overcame that instinct, Hilda was done.

Almost as soon as the thought sent a bolt of fear down his spine, the demon lunged.

 _"Princess!"_ Gold flashed in air, a gleaming bolt striking the demon to the ground, and for a moment time seemed to stand still as Link noted several things at once: One, that there was now a giant wolf-spirit mauling his doppelganger. Two, said spirit had just referred to Hilda as royalty. Glancing at her, Link could see from the way she'd frozen at the title that it was probably not a mistake… Which would explain why she hadn't wanted to use her real name. If Queen Zelda knew that foreign royalty was helping those rebelling against her rule then she might declare a war, and it was fair to guess from how she was on her own that Hilda's people weren't interested in entering a conflict.

He had no idea how she was from Skyloft if she was a foreign royal, or how the floating isles and loftwings had gotten tangled in her life in the first place, but he knew that those were probably questions to save for later.

The spirit pinned the demon to the ground with wicked claws before looking back to Hilda, and Link could see that the reason why the wolf didn't simply bite the creature's throat out was probably the steel blade it held carefully between its teeth. It growled something he didn't quite catch, and Hilda startled before darting in; slipping her thin blade into the demon's side to where the heart would be. It dissipated into a thick black smog, roiling away from them before disappearing into what he could only guess was the Forest Temple.

He felt his shoulders drop as relief washed over him; for a moment there he'd honestly thought that they'd be overpowered by… Whatever that _thing_ had been. The relief was clear on Saria's face, too, and no small amount of awe. "The Golden Shade!" Her face lit up in a smile, and the wolf turned to fix an eerie red eye on her.

Letting the sword in its mouth tumble to the ground, the spirit somehow managed to grin around its muzzle. "Saria! Returned to where you belong at last." The girl blinked in surprise, and the wolf's grin faded into a warm smile. "I doubt there is a single spirit who calls this forest home who does not know your name, Kokiri. We have much to discuss, you and I, but I am afraid it must wait."

The Golden Shade's head swiveled to face _him,_ then, and Link couldn't shake a feeling of wrongness that seemed to creep up his spine as that red eye searched his face. "Chosen Hero, already you have accomplished a feat thought impossible in breaking the Master Sword." He couldn't tell if the spirit's mocking was meant to be friendly or barbed, but Link felt a rush of shame. Seeing this, the wolf huffed. "Take heart, young hero; you are more than the blade you wield. The Kokiri Sword may be a bit small for you, but it will serve you well against your shadow."

With his good hand Link hesitantly picked up the offered sword; it looked more fitting for someone of Saria's stature than his own… If it hadn't been for the sharp edge, he'd have called it a child's toy. "I thought only the sacred sword could banish darkness?"

"The Master Sword was never important." Hilda's voice was soft, but the words were a sledgehammer.

He stared at her. "What?" That couldn't be, the Master Sword was a _legend._ A legend he'd held in his hands, that had _chosen him_ to entrust the fate of Hyrule to, that he'd gotten _shattered._ The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a deep blue gemstone, and Link felt his brows furrow. That shape was familiar, but the color was wrong…

"I guess… I guess I should say that the blade wasn't important." She took a deep breath. "I found this in the castle, Link, with the remains of the sword. The blade wasn't important, it was the spirit that lived inside of it. She survived inside the crystal."

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" She could've told him while they were outside of Floria, so why hadn't she? Yes, she'd practically admitted to not really trusting him, but this? He felt like he had the right to know about it, if she truly thought it wasn't his fault that the sword had been broken.

Blue eyes were apologetic but not regretful. "She told me there was something off about you, I didn't want to risk the possibility that you were a trap. Rescuing you was _far_ easier than it should have been, Link."

Before he had any time to feel the sting of that, though, the wolf spirit jumped in. "Holy artifacts can be used to anchor and power spells, young hero. Ganon used the Triforce of Power to anchor a dark spirit to you, and I would dare to guess that it was waiting for an opportune moment to strike. If it had known that the power of the Master Sword was in any way still a threat to its conjurer, it would have killed you both in your sleep."

"It seemed to me more like a… Partial possession, if that makes any sense?"

Hilda had aimed the question at the Golden Shade, but it was Saria who answered. "If something like that was possessing him, I think… I think the Lost Woods would have forced it out."

"The Woods can do that?"

The Golden Shade huffed, somewhere between amusement and mild alarm. "These woods have been steeped in spirits and magic since before Hyrule's founding. It would not surprise me to learn that it has some agency of its own… And it would explain why it is the wraith we faced, and not Link himself." Link had to suppress a shudder at the thought, and he hoped fervently that he hadn't hurt anyone during the strange gap in his memory.

He steeled himself, Kokiri Sword in hand. "So how do we stop it?"

This time when the wolf spirit grinned, the expression was not kind.

* * *

It had been a long day. A _very_ long day, and as the sun began to set Zelda wanted nothing more than _sleep._ She needed it, too, after how little she'd gotten the night before.

But the day wasn't done with her yet, the weight of the vial around her neck a firm reminder of what needed to be done. Wisdom imparted, the Golden Shade had vanished back into the forest, presumably content to let the remaining group brave the Forest Temple on their own. Saria had to awaken as the Sage of Forest, Link had to defeat his shadow, and Zelda would do her best to keep any further evil that lurked within those ancient halls at bay from the two of them. First, though, there was a wrist to heal… And a mess to clean.

Heart hammering with trepidation, she unclasped the chain and let the vial of sacred water drop into her hand. It would be the height of selfishness to let him walk into battle with a broken wrist, and she knew it _had_ to be done, but even so every bit of her rebelled at the thought of confronting Link. The Golden Shade had gone and addressed her by title, and Link wasn't an idiot. Zelda didn't have a reason not to come clean, not anymore, but it'd been something she'd wanted to do on her own terms. Certainly not on the night before what was almost sure to be a difficult fight.

"Link? Can we talk?"

He turned towards her, apology already written on his features. "Sorry, Hilda, but Saria and I need to find the Fairy Fountain before tomorrow." A twinge of guilt hit her at that: What had happened, exactly, when all those fairies had healed Fi? The spirit herself might know if those fae had merely vanished away to replenish themselves or… Or been absorbed, but as soon as Fi had led her to Link the sword spirit had claimed that she needed to rest a little longer yet. Zelda supposed she'd be a bit drowsy, too, if she'd been in what she imagined was similar to a coma for thousands of years.

"For your wrist?" Hilda held out the vial. "Here, this will restore it good as new." It had probably been too long for the fairies to heal his wrist perfectly anyway, a few days was more than enough for his body to at least begin the healing process. And if it hadn't started healing cleanly, well. She'd be much more concerned about it, if Faron hadn't assured her that the sacred water would be able to undo any damage.

He took it, a puzzled look on his face even as he downed the small amount of sacred water. Almost immediately the swelling went down, and Link gave an experimental roll of the wrist before staring at the empty vial in awe. "Where'd you get this?"

"I made a deal with Lady Faron." The statement did nothing to relieve the baffled look on his face, and Zelda remembered with a jolt that she'd told him that she hadn't had any luck with the noblewoman. "I, um. I may have attempted to break into her castle last night."

With every second that passed her embarrassment grew, as Link's puzzlement turned into clear disbelief. "Is that a thing, you breaking into castles?" Amusement colored his words, and she relaxed: If she was honest, she'd been expecting him to be upset with her for lying. Technically she _had_ gone in the morning, but… Presumably _much_ earlier than he'd been led to believe. Of course, it was probably a much more forgivable lie than the one of real consequence.

"Yes, well, I don't see why a princess should _have_ to." Her mood grew somber, and Zelda took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, or that I wasn't the one to say, Link." Though it wasn't the Golden Shade's fault, she couldn't help a slight twinge of irritation that this conversation wasn't on her own terms. "At first it was because you were a stranger, and then Fi warned me…"

Link smiled at her. "It's alright, Highness. I mean, I'm still basically a stranger to you." Stranger?

 _Oh._ He didn't… She hadn't… For some reason she had just _assumed_ that he had connected the dots and arrived at the conclusion that she was Zelda, but how could he have? Though he likely would have seen her imposter at Hyrule Castle, that didn't mean that he would have realized she was an imposter. Even realizing that Sheik was Zelda…

Oh, _Goddess._ She felt her stomach drop and the blood drain from her face as she realized that if he hadn't known about the imposter, but knew that Sheik had been a disguise for Zelda…

Taking a deep breath, she did her best to still shaking hands. "Link, I am _so sorry._ I don't, I don't… I _wouldn't."_

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Alarmed by her sudden horror, Link moved to grip her shoulder. "I don't know what you think you did, but it's alright. I trust you, Hilda, you've given me far more reasons to trust you than not."

Even with the reassurance, she hesitated. Oh, she was sure there were plenty of things that he'd forgive in a heartbeat, but this? She'd been lying about something since they'd first met, and it wasn't something minor. It wasn't something he'd be able to brush off so easily; even if he could, she didn't really think he _should._ But even though she'd rather give stitching her own wounds another try, coming clean was something she'd long owed him. "There is no Queen Zelda."

He blinked at her, taken aback by what probably seemed like a sudden change of topic. A change of topic that probably sounded like absolute nonsense, too. "What do you mean, there _is no Queen Zelda?"_

"The real Zelda was chased out of the castle by Ganon a very long time ago, and a fake was installed in her place. It was years before the coronation, so…" She took another breath, deep but shaky. "There is no Queen Zelda, and I should have told you this a _long_ time ago but at first I didn't know you and then later I was a coward and _I'm sorry."_

The silence was long as Zelda watched his blank incomprehension slowly morph into stunned realization, her nerves growing with each passing moment.

" _Sheik?"_ His voice was strangled and tight, and it was all she could do to nod in reply. He probably didn't want her here, not anymore. Maybe she could go back to Impa for a spare set of the Sheikah clothes that were so much more practical for stealth than what she wore now; help him from the shadows so he didn't have to travel with her. Like how she'd kept her distance with Malon in the beginning. It was only fair, after how she'd betrayed his trust—

Arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I thought… I thought it was just a trick. That you'd never really existed, that you were just some, some horrible _joke._ " Link inhaled, and she could hear the way his breath hitched. " _I'm so glad you're real."_

She didn't trust herself to speak as she reached up to return the embrace.

* * *

 **Hello! It's been awhile, I know, sorry about that! The last month of spring semester was incredibly busy, and then I decided to wait and see if there was anything from Breath of the Wild I wanted to incorporate into the story before I continued. Then summer semester rolled around and my current classes decided to hit the ground running, and here we are three months later. :/ I hope it was worth the wait! I know a lot happened in this chapter and the last one and I did try to spread it out farther than it ended up, but when I tried I found I had a story that was much more convoluted than it needed to be, haha. I also decided to clear some things up from last chapter, but please keep in mind that what our little group speculates is not always what really happened. Anyway, thank you for reading and please consider leaving me some feedback! :)**


End file.
